


Fruits Basket

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Anime Fan Fic [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, HIM (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Canon - Anime, Crossdressing, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Not Fully Though, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey woke up this morning, he never imagined he would have anything, but an ordinary day...oh how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origin of The Zodiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts), [Alyrianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/gifts).



> You guys have no idea how excited I am to start this fic! I have been holding this baby secret for months now and working on an outline with _***RedRomRomance***_ and we had a blast doing it! As always my amazing beta fishy _***Trixgrl***_ Is along for the ride too! ^-^
> 
> So for anyone who is familiar with the manga, I have to apologize. I will be mostly following the anime. Don't hate me please, I have problems with it too in comparison, but I promise you with my little twisted imagination, I will make this story my own. There are a lot of characters in this one so I have a list of who plays who from the anime to make it easier. There will be no female characters.
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Tohru- Mikey * Shigure- Brendon * Yuki- Gerard * Kyo- Frank * Momiji- Pete * Ayame- Adam * Ritsu- Patrick * Haru- Ray * Akito- Ville * Hatori- Bob
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the link for the anime if any one wants to watch it. This is the full series too! ^-^  
> http://www.anime44.com/category/fruits-basket
> 
> A little info here:
> 
> The zodiac that is mentioned is the Chinese zodiac. Each character in the Family is represented by one of the animals. Rather than have a full transformation though, I only had outer features, such as ears and tails. A few other characters will have other parts. This way, the way they go back to normal is not as strange. I also changed that too. In the original, it is being touched by the opposite sex that causes the transformation. In this one I used extreme temperature change. I got the idea from a werewolf fic I read and as soon as I remember the title I will credit the writer. ^-^
> 
> Mikey and Gerard are **NOT** related. This is why Mikey's last name is Rush and not Way. There is **NO** incest involved so it is not in the tags. I know this may be hard for some to separate, but please try your best so you can enjoy the fic as it is. I can promise one thing, there will be **NO** intercourse between them. It is not about that anyway.
> 
> Little references are going to come up in the story that relate to Japanese living and tropes. Tropes are things that you come to expect in any anime or hentai. For example, the girl with the glasses. the girl with big breasts, the one with the evil laugh, the guy with no clue, the guy who thinks he is awesome, but is clearly not. I will mark in the notes where this is needed to understand.
> 
> The first one is Shimapan. This is a particular style of underwear that is canon in anime. It is usually blue or green striped with white. This is what Mikey is wearing.
> 
> Alright enough yacking. I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I think it is going to be a good one! ^-^
> 
> Oh and I am holding another contest, more about it in the end notes! ^-^

_***Mikey***_

”Bye mom, I’ll see you after work.”

Mikey crawled out of the tent and straightened his skirt. He sighed as he brushed the leaves and twigs from the tops of his knee socks. One day he will have enough money to buy the right school uniform. That is if he ever had enough money that was not going towards going to school in the first place. Mikey looked up at the sky. It was another beautiful spring day. He gathered his satchel across his chest and started on his walk to school.

Living in a tent had not been so bad. He was lucky that he found a forest area close enough to the school and his job with a little clearing enough to set up camp. As he walked, he looked at the beauty of nature around him. He wished he could do something like draw or paint it, but Mikey knew he had no talent for those kinds of things. Even if he could, he would never be able to afford the supplies to keep it up. Just another pipe dream. Mikey was walking down the high path when he noticed a house he had not seen before. It was bigger than his childhood home, so he wondered why he did not see it before. Mikey carefully made his way down the slope to get a closer look. He hoped it wasn’t inhabited by some crazy guy with a shotgun or something. As he got closer, he saw that there was a little table set up with painted rocks drying in the sun. Mikey was feeling bold at the moment and crept in for a closer look. They were delicate in nature and well defined. Mikey could easily see that they were of the signs of the zodiac. He saw his own symbol of the dog there and reached out to pet it when the door to the porch opened and a man stepped out. They looked at each other for a moment and then Mikey stood straight up and started to stammer.

”I-I-I’m sorry, please forgive me, I didn’t touch anything, honestly I didn’t.”

The man cocked his head at Mikey and Mikey began to blush. He realized that the guy just noticed that he was a boy in a skirt. A smile spread over the man’s face and he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door. He sat down on the steps next to the little table. He picked up one of the rocks and smoothed it in his hand.

”It’s okay, they seem to have dried now. Are you interested in the zodiac?”

”Oh yes, but I notice you do not have the Cat?”

”Oh, you know about the Cat?”

Without realizing it, Mikey launched into a conversation he had with his mother when he was very young. He told the man about the story his mother told him.

_”One day God announced a banquet and invited all the animals to his house for the feast the next night. The Rat, who liked to play tricks, told the Cat that the banquet was not until the evening after tomorrow. The Cat believed him and went to sleep. Because of this he was not there the next evening with all the other animals. The Rat made sure that he was first in line by pleading with the Ox that he would never get to the banquet without help. As a result, the Rat is the first animal to start the zodiac. Since the Cat never made it to the banquet, he was shunned by God and the other animals and left out of the zodiac.”_

_”That is so sad, mom! Why would the Rat do that, he is a meanie head! I-I-I am giving up my sign so I can be the Cat. I don’t want him to be left out anymore.”_

When Mikey finished his story he looked at the man who was smiling with amusement. Mikey blushed that he had just told a complete stranger such an intimate moment in his young life. He looked down towards his feet and ground his toe into the dirt.

”I wonder what the Cat would think to know he has a fan?”

”Huh?”

”Nothing, nothing. So I see by the uniform, you go to the school nearby?”

”Um yeah, I’m a sophomore there.”

”Ah, any reason for the choice of uniform?”

Mikey looked away again and mumbled.

”They thought I was a girl when I enrolled. They thought my name was Michaella because of a typo.”

”And what is your name?”

”Michael, but I prefer Mikey.”

”It suits you, as does the uniform.”

Mikey had never received so many compliments at once. He thought if he blushed anymore, he would pass out.

”So a girl’s uniform from the sister school was sent to your home instead of a boy's then?”

”Um…yeah.”

”Well why not go and buy the right one and exchange it?”

”I-I-I really can’t afford it and…”

”Brendon, stop putting the boy on the spot and stop leering at him.”

Mikey looked up as a satchel connected with Brendon's head. He saw that the satchel was being held by none other than Gerard Way, the proclaimed Prince of the school. Mikey went even redder now when he realized what Gerard had said. Gerard looked at Mikey and smiled.

”Besides, I think the uniform looks good. It suits you Michael.”

”Um..thank you, Sr. Way.”

”Please no formalities, just call me Gerard.”

”Okay, G-G-Gerard.”

”I apologize for my cousin’s rude behavior. Sometimes he has trouble controlling himself.”

”I was a perfect gentleman, I assure you!”

”Uh huh, I don’t think that your body agrees with you though.”

All three boys looked down at the same time and saw that Brendon was sporting a decent tent in his pants. Brendon covered himself up and Mikey blushed furiously. He saw Gerard's smirk as he descended the stairs and stepped up to Mikey.

”Would you mind if I accompanied you to school today, Michael?”

”O-O-Only if you call me Mikey, you know since you asked me to call you Gerard.”

”Well then, you have to call me Gee, deal?”

”S-S-Sure, G-Gee.”

Mikey felt Gerard remove his satchel and take it on his own person. He then linked his arm into Mikey’s elbow.

”All right Bren, we are off, see you later today.”

”Right, Gee, have a good day at school. You too Mikey.”

”Thank you, Brendon.”

Gerard pulled on Mikey a little and they were off down the path again to the school.

*

*

*

_***Bert***_

”Shut up, I did so!”

”Nuh uh, I would have heard about it.”

”Well we were off that weekend so I couldn’t tell you could I?”

”You could have called or texted me!”

”Maybe I just wanted to savor the moment for a bit.”

”Whoa hold up, who the fuck is that?”

Jepha and Quinn stopped arguing and turned to look where Bert was pointing. Their jaws dropped as they saw their Prince walking with some girl!

”She can’t do that…can she?”

”Of course not! No one can get that close to Prince Way!”

”I almost did.”

Jepha and Bert both turned to glare at Quinn.

”Well I did. I told you I did!”

”Shut up you two, this is not the time. We have to find out who that skank is and teach her a lesson!”

”Right!”

Jepha and Quinn answered Bert in unison. They struck a silly pose, which was their official Prince Way club stance. They saluted Bert and he saluted them back. Then they followed behind the Prince and strange girl to see where they were going. They watched as the two of them talked, disgusted at how the Prince kept making the girl laugh. She wasn't even that pretty. No real curves, but awkwardness instead that showed her age. One of her knee socks kept slouching down and she would stop the Prince to keep picking it up. Finally the Prince stopped them both and the boys gasped in shock as he got down on his knees in front of her and fixed the sock so that it stayed up.

”Did he just…?!”

”He did, he totally copped a feel!”

”No way! Our Prince would never do that!”

They looked back over and saw that the Prince was now smoothing the sock up the girl’s leg to the top. As he got back up he kept his hand on her and he brushed part of her bare thigh. It took all their will power to not charge them right now! Bert was seething. She would pay dearly for what she was making the Prince do. It had to be her, she was corrupting him! Bert just noticed that he the Prince was carrying her school satchel. This made him growl. She probably forced him to do it. He was just too polite to say no. Once the two were on their way again, the three followed once more.

”Didn’t we pass the Sakuragaoka Girls’ High School already Bert?”

”Yeah we did and we are in the wrong direction for the Kita Prefectural High School.”

”So where are they going, then?”

The three continued behind until they noticed they were getting close to their school. As they rounded the corner, Kaibara High School loomed in front of them.

”Maybe she is walking him to school first and then going to her own?”

”Or maybe…no.”

They watched in horror as the two walked into the gates together. The prince turned to the girl and took her satchel off and handed it to her. At that moment a slight breeze blew and the girls face was revealed to be a boy, but not just any boy. The only one in the school who was wearing a girl’s uniform, Michael Rush. Bert was seething to the point where he was seeing red. He should have recognized the color of the skirt to match their pants. No one knew why Michael got away with wearing the skirt, but he did. None of the teachers said anything and Michael was such a good guy that no one even picked on him about it. That made Bert even angrier. He smoothed his uniform down and picked up his pace as he sauntered towards the gates. Jepha and Quinn had to run to catch him. As he went past the gates he stopped where the two were.

”Good Morning, Prince Way.”

”Good morning, Robert. Lovely morning is it not?”

”Yes it is, my Prince.”

Bert was reeling. Prince Way had spoken to him and even asked him his opinion. It would have been even more perfect if Michael had not been there too. The slight breeze came by again and this time it swooped upwards and threatened Michael’s skirt. He squeaked and tamped it down. Bert chuckled and sneered at him.

”See, that is why it is so much easier to wear pants Michael.”

”I um…”

”Yes, it is easier, but it takes great courage to not always take the easier route in life.”

Bert was abashed, Prince Way reached up and took Michael’s hand in his. He linked their fingers and leaned over like he was going to kiss him. Bert held his breath, but instead Prince Way came up with a leaf in his fingers that he had plucked from Michael’s hair. Bert saw Michael swallow and blush. At the moment Quinn and Jepha arrived. They both said hello to the Prince, but he did not answer in the same way he had with Bert. It made Bert feel good. He felt special. The five of them walked up to the door and Bert watched as Michael and The Prince parted ways, but not before he heard something he did not like at all.

”Would you like to walk home again later?”

”Sorry, I have to work after school.”

”Alright, well I am sure we will see each other again. Later, Mikey.”

”Have a good day, Gee.”

They left down the opposite directions in the hallway. Bert stood stock still.

”Bert?”

”Hey, yo, Bert, what’s wrong?”

”He called him Gee…He fucking called him Gee!”

”Yeah, so?”

”No one is allowed to address the Prince without formality!”

”Yeah, but he called him Mikey so maybe…”

”NOBODY!”

The other students stopped in the hall when Bert shouted. He glared at them and they all turned away and returned to their own business. Bert began to run down the hall to catch _Mikey_. He would get to the bottom of this mystery right now.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey walked down the hall to his locker. He could not believe the morning that he just had. Running into Sr. Way…uh, Gerard, and having him walk with him to school. He was a little nervous though when the Prince Way Fan Club came over to them. He could tell that Bert was not happy with him. He knew the situation was not over, and he was right. Suddenly Bert was right there with his idiot followers, Jepha and Quinn, with his fist in the locker next to Mikey’s. Mikey jumped at the sound, but he was surrounded by them and no help in sight.

”So _Mikey_ , you were getting pretty cozy with Prince Way there huh?”

”N-N-No, not really.”

”Really? Then why did he walk you to school?”

”I-I-I just ran into him on my way here, that’s all.”

”I see, and he just happened to help you with your stocking too?”

”Y-Y-You saw that? I told him he did not have to, but he insisted!”

”Sure he did Mikey, sure he did. Look Prince Way is off limits so stop trying to get with him!”

”I-I-I-I wasn’t! He just…and then I…”

”Is there a problem, gentleman?”

Just as Mikey was about to have a panic attack he heard the voice of his best friend Tommy along with the sound of Tommy’s knuckles cracking. The Way Club backed off Mikey at the sound.

”You don’t scare us you juvenile delinquent, just go back to your old school!”

”Oh, really?”

”Y-Y-Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?”

Tommy stepped forward and fake lunged at them. They all jumped back and Mikey would have laughed if he was still not trying to swallow his heart back down. He felt a presence and then a black aura surrounded the club members.

”Zacky.”

The club turned around slowly as Mikey’s psychic friend Zack showed up and whispered something to them that made then turn white. They scampered down the hallway fast after that. Mikey felt Tommy’s arms circle around him and he pushed into the feeling.

”Mikey, Mikey, my poor Mikey, are you alright?”

”Yes, Tommy, I’m fine. Hi Zacky. How are you today?”

”There is a great cloud of sadness over my heart, but seeing you make it a little more bearable.”

Zack was always saying stuff like that so Mikey was used to it. Tommy and Zack were unusual for themselves, but they were perfect friends for Mikey. He smiled at Zack and Zack smiled back.

”Come on you two, let’s get to class before those idiots come back and try again to be intimidating…ha!”

Now Mikey could laugh because the danger was passed. He knew that Tommy and Zack would always be there for him and protect him from danger or himself, he was pretty clumsy after all. The three of them walked down the hall arm in arm and chatted about the upcoming day.

*

*

*

Mikey was exhausted. After a day of school he had to change and go directly to his job. He was on a cleaning crew for one of the big office buildings in town. He really worked hard to show them that he needed the job, but it often left him drained when he got home. Today though, he was a little more tired than usual. He also felt a little warmer than usual, too. Mikey dismissed it as he made his way home on the path and through the forest to his clearing. The path he took home from his job was different than the one to work so he did not see the house again where Gerard lived with his cousin. Mikey crawled into the tent and greeted his mom.

”Hey mom, sorry that I got home so late, I had to work extra because one of the guys called out. Ugh, I have so much homework to do, too, and I am so tired.”

Mikey rummaged around in a box for his bathing items. He was lucky that there was a stream not too far from where the tent was. He took his showers at school after gym class, but he still liked to clean up a little before bed. He gathered his items in a small basin and backed out of the tent telling his mom he would be right back. 

_***Gerard***_

”Ahh that was so good. I wish we could eat like that every day at home.”

”Well we would, Bren, if you knew how to cook.”

”I can cook!”

”I can only eat curry so many times before I get sick and besides, you ruin the rice every time.”

”Yeah you're right, Gee. What we need is a cook…and a housekeeper since we are both horrible at keeping up our rooms.”

”Speak for yourself, I keep my room looking nice.”

Gerard and Brendon were taking the long route home from where they ate. The stars were shining brightly and Gerard could not help sighing. His life was so boring and routine. School, home, lessons, eating out, and then home again. This morning was the first time anything interesting had happened to him in a long time. Running into Michael Rush was amazing. He had such a different outlook on life and things, even though he was clearly given the shorter end of the stick. He always seemed to be smiling and in good spirits. Gerard would see him around school laughing with two other students. They appeared to be close friends and Gerard often wondered what it was like to have friends.

”Hey, Gee?”

Gerard snapped out of his daze as Brendon touched him lightly on the shoulder.

”Yeah, Bren?”

”What did you think of Mikey today?”

”He seemed nice like he always is in school.”

”Didn’t you find it strange that he was on the property?”

”No, it is a lot of land so maybe he just wandered around it.”

”Yeah, but the house is pretty far in, and the only nearby landmark is the forest and stream and…wait what’s that?”

Gerard looked up from the path and followed where Brendon was pointing. There was a small tent in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by their forest. He watched as a small figure backed out of the tent and stood up. They were wearing soft colored pajama pants and a loose tee shirt. Even without the skirt, Gerard would recognize Michael’s body shape anywhere. Michael walked off in the direction of the small stream.

”Well that explains why he was near the house this morning. I wonder how long he has been living there.”

”Could not have been long, we would have known about it.”

”We can’t let him stay there. It is too dangerous out here, and its near the area where landslides frequently occur.”

Gerard sighed, he knew Brendon was right. Still there had to be a reason why Michael was there and not safe and warm with his family in a normal house. He hoped that it was not a domestic issue and that someone had not been hurting him. Gerard would not stand for anyone hurting his Mikey…wait a minute his?

Brendon and him worked their way down the side of the shallow dirt cliff. They got to the tent just in time to see Michael trudging back looking exhausted and quite red. As he approached he stopped and looked up at them. Gerard could not help but smile as Michael tilted his head much like Brendon does when questioning something. Michael truly did embody the Dog.

”Um…hi?”

”Hi Mikey.”

”Um…did you guys need something?”

”Actually we were wondering what you were doing here?”

”Well…this is where I live.”

”You live here…by yourself?”

”Oh no, my mom lives here, too.”

”Your mom?”

”Yeah and, oh…I forgot my toothbrush at the water edge, I will be right back.”

Michael staggered a bit and then swayed as he turned to leave again. All of a sudden his knees buckled and he collapsed.

”Mikey!”

Gerard ran over to him and touched his face, he was burning up! Brendon was at his side as Gerard scooped Mikey up in his arms.

”He has a pretty bad fever! Come on, we need to get him to the house and in bed.”

”Right, I’ll go get his mom, you head back to the house.”

Gerard did not even wait for him before he took off. Michael looked so pale and small in his arms. He got to the house and went straight to his room. Michael’s skin was so hot against his own that he started to tingle

”Oh shit, not now!”

Just as Gerard reached the door a puff of smoke surrounded him and he was changed once again. He sighed, thankful that Michael was still passed out. He tucked him into the bed and placed just the sheet over his body. At that moment Brendon arrived.

”Wow, he was that hot huh?”

”Yeah…um is his mom downstairs? I don’t need her seeing me like this.”

”Um, Gee, I don’t think his mom is alive.”

”What? But he said he lives with her?”

”Yeah, there was a picture of his mom next to incense burning.”

”A Shrine.”

”Yeah, I think Mikey is on his own.”

”I never knew, I mean he never let people know in school and…”

”Look, I’ll watch him. You go take care of yourself.”

”Yeah, yeah, okay. Thanks, Bren.”

”Wish I could help this time.”

Gerard turned to see Brendon smirking before he closed the door.

”Yeah, I’ll bet you do.”

_***Mikey***_

Mikey woke up and stretched out. He was warm and comfy. It felt like his old bed, but that was not possible since he knew he was sleeping on the cold ground. He figured it must be a dream so he rolled over and tried to take in more of it, but the sunlight from the window was blinding him and wait…sunlight? Window? Mikey sat bolt up and realized he was not in his tent, but in someone’s bedroom. He tried to remember last night, but everything was fuzzy and out of focus still.

”Easy there tiger slow down or you’ll get dizzy.”

Mikey looked up at the voice of Brendon leaning in the doorway. He was holding a tray with some soup and tea on it. Brendon placed it down on the tray next to the bed. Mikey scooted back on the bed to the wall behind it.

”What happened?”

”You fainted last night after coming back from the water. Gee noticed that you were burning up so he brought you here to recover.”

”Wait, I’m in G-G-Gerard’s bed?”

”Yeah, but don’t worry he was a gentleman and slept on the floor.”

Mikey looks down and sees a mat set up with blankets that were already folded.

”Mom! Where’s my mom? I left her in the tent!”

”Calm down, Mikey, we got your mom along with all your other stuff out of the landslide.”

”Wait, what?”

Brendan sat down on the bed. He reached up and patted Mikey’s thigh.

”One of the reasons we came down to talk to you was that you picked a very dangerous area of our property to set up camp.”

”Your property? I thought it was just a forest.”

”Actually we own most of the surrounding area almost to the school.”

Mikey looked up and saw Gerard. He was wearing a black pair of pajama pants that Mikey was pretty sure were made of silk and a matching robe that hung open exposing his pale chest. Mikey looked out the window to avoid Gerard, and Brendon seeing the blush that was creeping up his neck to his face.

”S-S-So you said it was d-d-dangerous?”

”Yeah, the area is prone to landslides and we had one last night. It pretty much buried your tent.”

”But then how did you get my stuff out and mom?”

”I have my ways.”

Mikey looked back at Gerard and saw that he was smiling as he sipped from the cup of coffee he was holding.

”T-T-Thank you for saving mom.”

”How long as she been gone now?”

Mikey looked at Brendon who still had his hand on his thigh.

”A few months now. When she died, my father’s family wanted nothing to do with me, but my grandfather took me in. We were alright for a while, but then we had that big storm and it caused the roof to cave in on part of the house. Grandpa had to go live with his daughter and her husband. They have two kids and were already cramped with Grandpa. So I told him that I would go and stay with one of my friends. This was of course impossible since Tommy lives with his drunken dad and Zacky lives in a one bedroom apartment. I knew it was only for a little while so I set up a tent in what I thought was a public forest clearing. I knew I would have to think of something when winter came, but that is still a few months away and maybe the roof will be fixed before then and…”

Mikey realized that he was babbling now so he picked up the tea on the little table and began to drink it. It tasted heavenly.

”Wow, this is really good!”

”Family recipe.”

”Mmmmm.”

Mikey realized that with his tent gone, he would have to find something else. Maybe he could talk to the manager of the building he cleans and see if he can sack out on one of the couches in the break room. He would think of something. Mikey looked up at the clock and realized that it was getting close to school time. 

”Um…do you have my uniform? It is getting close to school time.”

”Sure, I’ll get it, we washed it for you.”

”You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.”

”Well we wouldn’t let you go to school in a dirty uniform now, would we?”

Brendon gave Mikey’s thigh an affectionate squeeze and then got up and moved out the door and Gerard entered the room fully. He sat down on the bed closer than Brendon had and lifted up the bowl of soup.

”You haven’t eaten yet.”

”Oh it’s alright, I will get a piece of bread at school.”

”Michael, you collapsed yesterday. You are already sick, if you do not eat properly you will get even more ill.”

”Really, I am used to not eating and…”

Gerard turned a tense gaze on Mikey when he said that. It was true that Mikey did not have enough money to eat properly anymore. He would grab a piece of bread at school for breakfast and then save his school lunch for dinner. Sometimes he would share lunch with Tommy or Zacky, but that was only when they realized he was not eating. Mikey would just pretend that he was not hungry at those times. He watched as Gerard furrowed his brow and picked up the spoon in the soup bowl and brought it over to Mikey and held it under his nose. It smelled heavenly.

”Blow on it, it’s still hot.”

Mikey did what he was told and lightly pursed his lips to gently blow on the hot liquid. He then carefully opened his mouth as he took the now slightly cooled broth in. Mikey closed his eyes and let out a groan as the delicious flavor slid down his throat. It had been so long since he had anything as good as this. He licked his lips to savor the taste and immediately opened his mouth for more. When none came he opened his eyes and saw that Gerard was staring at him. It was at that moment he realized what he did and he flushed red.

”S-S-S-Sorry, it was j-j-just really good soup and I have not had anything like th-th-that in a while and…”

Mikey jumped as he felt Gerard’s hand on his cheek. It caressed it lightly and Gerard had this intense look in his eyes like he could see into Mikey’s soul. Mikey’s heart began to beat rapidly and Gerard seemed like he was going to say something to him, but then Brendon showed up with his uniform and the moment was lost. Gerard took the uniform from Brendon and after getting up lay it down on the bed.

”We will leave you to get dressed then.”

”Th-Thanks.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was intrigued. Michael was just amazing. Dealing with the death of his mom, his father’s family shunning him, except his grandfather and then sacrificing for the same man so he could live during the repairs to his house. Gerard suddenly had an epiphany.

”Hey Bren, I think Mikey pays his own way at school. That is why the uniform and not eating, along with the tent.”

”But the cost of the school is just…and what do you mean not eating?”

”He admitted to only eating one meal a day along with a slice of bread for breakfast.”

”No wonder the boy got sick!”

”He sleeps in a tent, goes to school, goes to work, comes home and bathes in a stream, and then I bet he does his school work into the night before he passes out.”

”Well we can’t allow this to continue. We should offer to help him with some money.”

”Michael is too proud to take money from us.”

”We could at least offer to buy him the proper uniform.”

”I kind of like him in the skirt and knee socks.”

”Yeah me, too.”

”Well what if we asked him to work for us?”

”Doing what?”

”Well you said it yourself, we need a housekeeper. We already know that he is working on a cleanup crew for a building so it will be natural fit. Plus we can offer him a living arrangement so he does not feel like he is taking charity from us. Room and board for service, ya see?”

”Yeah, but what about the family curse?”

"Spring has just started and winter is too far away still. By then he will be back with his grandfather most likely. Come on, you have a better idea, or do you want to see him living in the woods again where he can get sick and hurt?”

The thought of Michael ending up like this again cemented it for Gerard.

”All right, after school, I will invite him back, if he does not have to work, and we will talk about it.”

”Awesome, now you need to go get dressed for school yourself.”

”Right, okay.”

Gerard left Brendon in the den and went upstairs to his room. He figured Michael would be dressed by now. He knocked on the door lightly.

”Michael are you done yet?”

There was no answer so Gerard assumed that Michael had already left the room. He opened the door and was met with the sight of Michael bent over smoothing his knee highs up. His skirt was riding high up in the back and Gerard glimpsed the stripped pattern of girl’s panties.

”Shimapan.”

Gerard saw Michael jump as he spoke the word. Michael flushed and smoothed down his skirt in the back. He grabbed his satchel and flung it on his shoulder.

”S-S-S-Sorry, I took too long. I’ll just g-g-g-go now and…”

Michael had circled around Gerard and was trying to back out of the room, but found that he missed the doorway and hit the wall instead. Gerard was breathing heavy. Michael looked so good right now. He closed in on him, knowing that Michael was staring at him wide eyed.

”Mikey.”

_***Mikey***_

Gerard had him pinned against the wall. He was tracing his finger down his jaw and making Mikey shiver.

”I bet you didn’t think I noticed you, huh?”

Mikey blushed. That was exactly what he thought. He was just a wallflower who just tried to get through his life without making waves. In fact, this was the most waves he had made in a long time. Gerard had so many admirers that he could not have possibly noticed him. Mikey didn’t get a chance to think about anything else as Gerard pushed closer to him and was ghosting his lips. He still had no shirt on and now he was pressed against Mikey and he could feel the heat from his chest through his uniform. Mikey waited, holding his breath for Gerard to push in for an actual kiss when a rumble shook the room and Gerard looked at the ceiling. He frowned and quickly pulled Mikey out of the way as the ceiling collapsed where Mikey just was standing near the doorway and another boy jumped down from the roof. He had no shirt on and was covered in tattoos. Mikey was breathless, part from being pushed down by Gerard to protect him, because this guy just crashed through the roof like it was nothing.

”Yo.”

He stood up and cracked his neck. Mikey could not help, but shudder at the sound. The guy looked over at them, but his focus was on Gerard. He smirked.

”Way.”

”Iero.”

With no warning the boy, Iero, lunged at Gerard with his fists. Mikey was going to shout a warning to Gerard, but Gerard brought his own palm out and stopped the punch like it was nothing. The force pushed Iero back to the other side of the room.

”You bore me, you know that, Iero?”

”Oh, then allow me to bore you some more!”

After that it was an all-out brawl…well that is not the word for it. Mikey thought he was trapped in a 70’s Kung Fu movie, without bad dubbing. The moves were like lightning from each boy and neither one seem to be getting the upper hand. Iero fought hard to get through Gerard’s defenses, but Gerard appeared to have to do very little to block him. This seemed to frustrate Iero more. He pulled an amazing move where he kicked off the corner of the wall and rammed his foot straight into Gerard’s chest…at least that was where it should have landed, but instead Gerard moved and Iero smashed a good sized hole in the wall. This was not far from where Mikey was sprawled out on the floor watching the two go at it. Suddenly the room became unbearably warm. The temperature quickly increased and Mikey started to sweat. He looked at the floor next to him and saw a round plastic object. He picked it up and realized it was a temperature gauge. 

”Um g-g-g-uys?”

The grunting of the two continued as he called out to them.

”H-H-Hey guys!”

Iero was in the middle of a roundhouse kick that Gerard had put his arms up to block when he caught their attention. Mikey blushed how they both were looking at him now. He also noticed that they were both sweating a lot. Gerard lost his robe during the fight and was now completely naked from the waist up.

”Um…this came off the wall during the fight.”

Mikey held the object up for them to see. Gerard’s eyes went wide and both boys looked at each other. They both dropped their fighting stances and looked at Mikey.

”Um…Michael, would you be so kind as to get Brendon and let him know what happened.”

”Yeah, like, now!”

Mikey was startled by the way Iero had spoken to him, but he was on his way out the door quickly.

_***Gerard***_

”Fuck Iero, you didn’t have to talk to him like that!”

”Well I don’t have time to fucking be nice when we are about to change! You want that little freak to find out our secret!?”

”We wouldn’t have to worry about it if you had better aim! And don’t call him a little freak!"

”Well what the fuck, Way? I thought he was a chick at first being in a skirt, and I _did_ have good aim, I was aiming for you, dipshit, you’re the idiot that had to move!”

”Well I wasn’t going to stand there and let you connect!”

Gerard stopped arguing with Frank when he felt the tingle in his body. The temperature had risen much too high to contain them any longer. With a puff of smoke, the two boys now were sporting ears and a tail. Frank narrowed his cat ears towards Gerard as his tail twitched in anger. He crossed his arms and stood there, pouting like a child. Gerard felt his rounded rat ears sticking up on his head and reached back to calm his long thin tail. He looked at Frank and made a gesture with his hand. Frank rolled his eyes, but he agreed. Gerard opened the button in the front of his pajamas as Frank unzipped his jeans and the two boys moved in front of each other.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey found Brendon quickly, but getting him to come with him was a whole other story. Brendon made so many excuses. First he wanted to finish his tea so it didn’t get cold. Then he wanted a snack so that the tea was not alone. Then he had to pee because he drank the tea too fast. All this seemed unimportant to Mikey, knowing a fight was going on upstairs. Finally Brendon ran out of excuses and followed Mikey up the stairs. Mikey walked down the hall and listened for the sounds of fighting. He did not hear them anymore, but he did hear something else. It sounded like labored breathing and panting. He looked back at Brendon, but Brendon just shrugged his shoulders. Mikey got to the room and went to open the door when he heard a moan. Mikey stopped with his hand on the doorknob and listened.

”Fuck Way, can’t you ever come up with another technique?”

”Why? This works so why should I change it?”

”Because it gets fucking boring, that’s why!”

”I don’t hear you complaining much.”

”Fuck you!”

Mikey heard Gerard chuckle and then gasp out his own breathy sound.

”See, trying new things is better, and it gets you closer faster.”

”Oh fuck, Frank, please don’t stop.”

”Ha, knew you would say that.”

”Oh fuck you…fuck me!”

Mikey was about to back off when Brendon moved up right behind him. He felt Brendon push into his back and noticed that he was hard. Mikey looked up at the man and he smiled down at him and placed a finger over his mouth. He reached around and closed his hand over his. Before anything else could happen though Brendon had opened the door and Mikey was met with a sight. The two boys, who were fighting before, were now in the middle of jerking each other off! Their heads were thrown back in ecstasy, but the strange thing was that they were both sporting animal ears and tails! Brendon did not see the plaster from the roof on the floor near the door and he tripped over it, pushing Mikey in the room. He landed on his knees between the two boys. They were both panting and groaning and suddenly they came at the same time without realizing Mikey was there! Cum spurted out of each of their cocks onto Mikey, landing on his upturned face and in his hair. As this happened a puff of smoke appeared and the animal parts disappeared.

”Oh my God.”

Mikey barely spoke above a whisper, but his voice was heard and both boys looked down at him.

”BRENDON!”

Mikey didn’t hear them scream at the man behind him because by then he had fainted.


	2. Of Mice and Men...Well Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey learns more about the family and gets closer to Gerard and Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter. I likes that I was able to bring out the intimate moment that Mikey had with Gerard in the school and created one for Mikey and Frank. Also you finally get to meet the head of the family, Ville.^-^
> 
> I am bummed out though that one of my betas has been unjustly grounded now for the third or fourth time. This takes her ability to beta and she hate is. Everyone send love to _***RedRomRomance***_ and pray that her parents get their head out of their asses. *fume fume*
> 
> Okay on to the chapter, enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Congratulations to _***DeannaWesson***_ and _***Pixieroway***_ for correctly guessing on of the schools. Sakuragaoka Girls High is indeed from the anime K-On and the Kita Prefectural High School is from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! They both won a fic with the ship or ships of their choice! ^-^
> 
> Also congrats to _***Jnixi***_ for finding the "not so hidden" lyric from "Vampires Will Never Hurt You"! She/He, becasue you never know in cyberspace, wins a fic with a ship of choosing! ^-^

_***Frank***_

”So let me get this straight, whenever there is extreme temperature change or your bodies are under stress you change into your zodiac signs?”

”Well not completely, but yes as you saw.”

”A-A-And the only way you can become normal again is by j-j-jerking each other off?”

”Well not exclusively that, but yes. We can do it to ourselves too, but that is not as much fun is it?”

”N-N-N-No I guess not.”

Frank is sitting on the back porch listening to Brendon explain everything to Mikey. Fuck, why did this boy have to be here today? It ruined his moment to finally best Gerard and take his title back. He has trained for it for years and wanted it for so long, and he almost had it.

”Say Mikey, didn’t you make a comment earlier about wanting to be the Cat?”

”What? Oh yes I did.”

”So now that you have seen him in action, do you still want that? I mean 'cat-like reflexes' does not really seem to fit the description huh?”

Frank is slowly getting pissed listening to his anima being disparaged. He listens to Brendon drone on till he cannot take it anymore.

”Fuck you Brendon, it was not my fault, it was his! Why the fuck is he even here?!”

”He is our guest. Unlike you, he is wanted.”

Frank looks over at Gerard as he smoothly allowed the venom to leak from his lips while he sits perfectly on his knees sipping from a tea cup.

”No one asked you Rat!”

”Maybe if you didn’t suck so much at the thing you have been practicing all your life, you would not have fucked up today…not that you will ever have a chance to best me.”

”That’s it! Right now fucker!”

Frank spins around and smashes his fist into the table. It breaks in two like it was made of sugar, but part of it hits Mikey in the head. Before Frank can say anything he feels a hand across his face. He is pushed back the force of Gerard slapping him hard.

”You destructive fool! Look what you have done! You want to go? Fine, but I am not holding back this time.”

”Fine by me.”

Frank goes for a well-placed punch that should have landed perfectly, but Gerard somehow evades it. The fight continues on like that, frustrating the hell out of him. Every time he thinks he has him he's blocked. The smirk on Gerard’s face is not helping either. Arrogant son of a bitch. Frank knows that his concentration is not 100% as he is listening to the conversation between Mikey and Brendon.

”I-I-I’m sorry I caused this.”

”You didn’t really. You remember your story right? Ever since then the Cat has been trying to beat the Rat. There is lore that claims if this happens that he will be able to enter the Zodiac freely.”

”But that would be wonderful!”

”There are those that agree with you, but many believe it will upset the balance. Still Frank is the first Cat in a while to be this aggressive at trying.”

”So all they do is fight?”

”Pretty much when they meet.”

”That is so sad.”

”Nah, and it will be over soon, watch.”

Suddenly Frank feels Mikey’s eyes concentrating on him and he falters for a moment under his gaze. Gerard delivers a high kick to his chin and he knocks him into the sliding door and out into the yard. Frank lands hard near a rock and groans. Fuck he lost again.

”See?”

”Oh my Gods, is he alright?”

”He’ll be fine Michael, what about you? Are you alright?”

Frank can hear Gerard fussing over the slip of a boy. He is angry at himself for getting distracted by his presence. Brendon is still droning on as Frank slowly picks himself up and spits blood out of his mouth. He wipes his lips and winces at the cuts and bruises he knows he has.

”So Mikey, you never answered, do you still want to be the Cat?”

”Yes, because he has bravery that I never will. He keeps trying and never gives up.”

Everything gets quiet and Frank turns to look at the scene before him. Gerard has a look of shock and Brendon is holding his chin pondering. Frank looks at Mikey just as he looks up. They make eye contact for a brief second and something stirs inside Frank.

”Fuck this shit.”

Frank takes off at a run. He can’t be there with that boy looking at him. He feels as if he can see into his soul and it hurts so much. How could he know or understand how Frank feels, and yet he does. Frank runs till he gets to the stream. He leaps over the water and lands with the grace of his anima. He walks down stream to the spot where there is an abandoned tent. It is partially covered in dirt from a landslide, but he sees where someone created an opening to retrieve the items inside. He crawls in and among the dirt he sees a book. He pulls it out and realizes it is a small photo album. He opens it and immediately recognizes a very young Mikey. He is smiling making a victory sign at the camera. He stands with his toes pointed in and one arm behind his back. He is wearing shorts and a tee shirt and there is a backpack on the ground next to him. Behind him is a school. Frank figures it is probably the first day of school. The smile is shy though, not forced, but reserved. Something about it makes Frank smile. He sits cross legged on the dirt and continues to flip through it. They are all of Mikey. There are other kids in the background, but none are really with him. He is alone in the sandbox or eating at a table. Always alone. Frank knows how that feels. As the book goes on, Mikey gets older. The final pic is of Mikey starting off this school year. Same victory pose, same shy smile, of course his girl uniform, and his awkward not quite grown into body. Frank does it before he knows what he's doing, he has pulled the photo out and slipped it into his back pocket. He hides the book itself where only he could find it and leaves the tent. He looks up at the sky. It is bright and clear. For the first time in a while so is Frank’s mind.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard ended up walking to school on his own today. Mikey decided to leave first to avoid confrontation with his admirers. Gerard did not mind them. They kept a respectable distance, but they also forced others to do the same. Gerard wanted to choose his own friends. He was heading to his next class when he saw Mikey talking to his two friends.

”Next time don’t worry us so much.”

”Sorry Tommy, I will be more careful.”

”I knew there was something off about you yesterday, I just could not figure it out.”

”Sorry to you too Zacky.”

They hugged and Gerard felt a bit of a twinge inside. As they parted ways he realized that Mikey was moving in the same direction he was. When he almost caught up to him he called out.

”Michael.”

Mikey turned around and gave Gerard a shy smile. Gerard felt that same twinge, but now in his chest. He swallowed and stopped up to him.

”Did you say anything to your friends?”

”What, no of course not! I would never betray you guys like that.”

Gerard sighed, it really did not matter it Mikey said anything at all. He remembered the conversation before he left with Brendon.

_”You were very forthcoming with knowledge about us.”_

_”Well I couldn’t exactly lie about it could I?”_

_Gerard looked at Brendon._

_”You’re gonna erase his memory aren’t you?”_

_Brendon sighed and looked away from the place where Mikey once sat._

_”I have to talk to Ville first.”_

_Gerard shuddered at the name of the head of the family. He always made him feel vulnerable and weak. He hated when he had to go and pay respects to him. Then Brendon brought him out of his reverie._

_”But, there may not be a need to, after all it is just one person, not an incident right?”_

_Gerard knew what Brendon was talking about too._

_”Sure Bren. Well I’m gonna get ready for school.”_

_”I’m off too then. Have a good day and I will see you two tonight.”_

”And I bet at Halloween you can fake a costume so all you need is the clothes and no accessories and…”

Mikey was babbling now. It was kind of cute, but Gerard wanted him to stop. He suddenly pushed Mikey against the wall and blocked him in with both arms around his head. Mikey jumped.

”Mikey..”

”Gee?”

”It may not matter that you tell anyone. There is a good chance that your memory of this morning will be erased.”

”Oh, well I understand why you would have to do that.”

”We had an incident when I was a child. We were playing in a park with a bunch of kids and I was tripped and fell into the pond. It was almost summer, but the water was still too cold and I changed instantly. Everyone there had to have their memories erased…because of me.”

Gerard started to shudder as the words that he had with Ville that day surfaced again.

_”You see Gee, you are not normal so no one will accept you.”_

_”But we were having fun and they liked me Vee.”_

_”No Gee, they liked what they could see. The real you is ugly and no one wants to see that.”_

_”But you like me right Vee?”_

_”Of course I do Gee, that is why I always help you change back.”_

”Gee, are you alright, you look pale.”

Gerard was stressing out from the memory of that man’s, well boy at the time, hands on him. He started to flush and shake and before he knew it the smoke came and he had changed right in front of Mikey.

”Gee, oh my Gods. Come here quick!”

Mikey grabbed Gerard’s wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom. He quickly locked the door. Gerard went over to the window and looked out. The day was beautiful. The flowers and tress rustled in the light breeze. He wished he could feel it, but he was numb. He barely felt Mikey move up behind him.

”Gee, what happened? Why did you change?”

”I guess I stressed myself out with a memory. I am usually more in control than that, especially in public settings.”

”Your hands are shaking.”

Gerard looked down and saw that Mikey was right. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Mikey reached up and gently brushed them away. He reached up and kissed Gerard’s cheek and he held the shaking hand with the other one.

”Don’t worry Gee, I’ve got you.”

”What?”

Gerard was about to ask what Mikey meant when he felt Mikey move his hand from his face and lightly trail down till it stopped at his buckle.

”Mikey, I can.”

”You’re too tense and you need to relax. I can handle this.”

Gerard held his breath as Mikey opened his belt and brought the zipper down. He wanted to tell Mikey that he did not have to do this, but lost his ability to speak and Mikey had not broken eye contact with him the whole time. Mikey carefully pulled down the waistband of his underwear and took hold of his cock, and that is when Gerard remembered to breathe. The whole time Mikey was talking to him, soothing his nerves with his hand as well as his words.

”I understand if I have to forget all this. I really do. You have a family to protect and it would be bad if this got out. Even though I will not remember, I know somewhere in my heart I will always know how kind a person you were to me.”

Gerard would have answered him, but I he let out a small groan instead. Mikey’s hands were softer than Frank’s had been this morning. He didn’t use quick tight movements either to get it over with. Mikey took his time to actually make it last, even though this was not the place for it. His eyes were shining as they held Gerard’s gaze. There was adoration and respect in them. Understanding for what he and his family go through. He flashed back to Ville’s words.

_”You see Gee, you are not normal so no one will accept you.”_

But here was Mikey being accepting of him. Not running away, even touching him with such care. Gerard could not take it anymore.

”Mikey I...”

”Just promise me Gee that when I can’t remember you anymore, that you will still remember me and we will still be friends.”

Gerard used the hand that Mikey was holding to pull him in and kiss him. Mikey’s lips were soft and sweet tasting. His innocence was such a turn on. Gerard ghosted his lower lip with his tongue and asked for entrance. Mikey sighed and granted it. Then Gerard could truly taste Mikey. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Mikey started to move his hand faster and Gerard thrust his thigh between Mikey’s legs. He could feel Mikey’s hardness and wanted to touch him, but decided to just keep holding him. He didn’t want to break whatever spell Mikey was weaving. Mikey pushed into his body and letting go of Gerard’s hand, moved his arm behind his back to get them closer. Gerard lifted the skirt up a little and caressed his thigh. Again Mikey sighed and Gerard moved his hand to grip his ass and pushed his thigh in further. Mikey was now straddling it as he rut against it. Finally needing air they broke the kiss and Mikey tipped his head back a little and let out a soft moan.

”Gee, I.”

”Shhh, it’s okay Mikey, doing so good. So fucking good. I’m so close now.”

Gerard pulled Mikey back in for a kiss and Mikey mewed into his mouth. That was enough to set Gerard off and he pushed into his mouth harder as he came. The change was instant and in another puff of smoke, Gerard was back to normal with no ears or tail. Mikey stroked a few more times and then pulled his hand away. He pulled a handkerchief out of his satchel and after wiping his hand off carefully wiped Gerard's overly sensitive cock off. He brought the waistband back up gently and zippered and buttoned his pants. Mikey stepped back, leaning against the desk behind him, folded the cloth up and pushed it back into the bag.

_***Mikey***_

”Feel better now?”

”Much, but what about you?”

Mikey looked down to see that he was still hard.

”OH, don’t worry about me, it will go down. You were the important thing at the moment and…”

Mikey did not get to finish his thought as Gerard grabbed him and lifted him onto the desk. He pushed his way between his legs and kissed him again. Mikey wrapped his legs around Gerard’s hips and pushed closer to him. Gerard's hands were running all over him and damn if he didn’t want them to stop. He vaguely realized that this was his first kiss…well not counting the ones a few minutes before and this was the first time anyone had touched him in this manner.

”Mmmm Mikey. Baby you did so good for me, now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

”Gee, I never…hah.”

Mikey lost his train of thought as Gerard moved under his skirt and ran a hand over his panties. It wasn’t a thing for Mikey, but briefs and boxers did not feel right under the skirt. He figured since he was stuck in the uniform, he might as well go for the whole package. Right now he realized how damn sensitive the material made him feel though and Gerard ran his hand along the length of his cock, tracing the outline of it. Mikey could not control it and bucked up into it. He was embarrassingly close. Gerard was kissing his neck and Mikey dropped his head back to give him more access. He could feel Gerard smirk into his skin.

”That’s it baby, just let yourself go. I got you, just cum for me.”

Mikey didn’t need any more encouragement. He pulled Gerard tightly with his legs and Gerard moved his other hand to Mikey’s thigh and squeezed it. Mikey let out another gasp as the warmth pooled in his stomach and he began to shake. He was coming apart in front of Gerard and could not stop it.

”Gee please, I need you to.”

Gerard must have read his mind because he kissed him at that exact moment and Mikey released, soaking his panties and Gerard’s hand. Mikey continued to shake under Gerard till he was boneless and spent. He fell back upon the desk unable to hold himself up anymore. Gerard moved his hand from under his skirt and licked his fingers.

”Mikey, you have no idea how good you look right now. Your hair, your face, the way your body is splayed out. You’re beautiful.”

”Um…I’m sticky too.”

”Yeah, sorry about that.”

”C-C-Could you hand me my satchel?”

Gerard grabbed the satchel for him and handed it to Mikey. Mikey sat up gingerly and opened up one of the pockets. He pulled out a small baggie from a department store. It had a package of underwear in it. Gerard crooked an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

”I-I-I went shopping yesterday before I went to work. I never took them out.”

Gerard nodded and watched as Mikey reached under his skirt and pulled the wet panties off with a slight whimper for his sensitive cock. He placed them carefully on the desk and pulled out a new pair. Mikey went to open them up and lift his leg when Gerard worked his way into his personal space again.

”Please, let me just.”

”O-O-Okay.”

Mikey got down off the desk and stood in front of Gerard. He knees were slightly turned in and he was shaking a little. Gerard got down on one knee and held the leg of the underwear open for him. Mikey lifted his leg and stepped into it. He then did the same with the other. Slowly Gerard brought the small piece of clothing up his legs till they met his thighs. He then lifted the skirt up exposing Mikey completely for a moment. Gerard carefully stretched the material over his ass and then finally tucked his cock gently into the front. He made sure that the waistband was not bunched up or twisted anywhere as he smoothed it out with his fingers. When the process was done he kept his hands on Mikey’s hips under the skirt.

”Mikey, I…thank you for everything.”

”No problem Gee, what are friends for right?”

Gerard smiled at him and Mikey felt a flutter in his heart. Friends take care of each other. That is what happened here and nothing more right? He saw Frank do the same for Gerard, although they are clearly not friends. He sighed as Gerard tugged him forward again and Mikey naturally looped his arms around Gerard’s neck. He wondered if Gerard realized that all of this was new for him, but at that moment he did not care. He just stood there with Gerard in his arms as the time seemed to stand still and the rest of the world melted away.

_***Brendon***_

”I think for the time being we can trust Mr. Rush.”

Brendon sat with Ville as he fed his birds. He could tell that Ville was calm at the moment as he spoke.

”I think it will be good for all of us to have an outsider around for a bit. Someone who can understand our plight. Frank and Gerard would benefit from it.”

Brendon nodded his head as Ville put the bird down. He then turned to face Brendon and crawled across the floor to him. He settled his head on his lap.

”I will always take care of you all. Every decision that I make has your best interest at heart.”

Brendon carded his fingers through Ville’s hair. He heard Ville sigh contentedly.

”Of course you do Vee, that is why we trust you.”

_***Frank***_

Frank was on the ladder adding the finishing touches when he heard voices.

”We’re home!”

Fuck that was Gerard, but wait he said we’re? He knew he was alone in the house, that is why he decided to try and fix the ceiling temporarily. Then he heard the other voice.

” I am going to go upstairs and drop off where my stuff is.”

”Okay, but don’t forget, we all have to talk so don't be long.”

”O-O-Okay Gee.”

Frank heard the stairs being carefully climbed. The footsteps padded down the hall and then stopped in front of the door. Frank looked down and saw Mikey looking up at him. He did an awesome backwards jump off the ladder. Wait, why was he trying to impress this guy? Frank shrugged it off.

”Um…hi?”

”So the fix is only a temp one, but it will keep the elements out of the room. The hole in the wall is alright too, but the room temperature is too erratic. I opened the window to make it cooler with the breeze outside.”

”Thank you, I…I wanted to apologize for this morning.”

Frank looked at the boy. Why was he apologizing? Frank is the one that fucked up.

”Look, I’m not very good at controlling my temper at times. Maybe I need more training. It’s just that fucking Rat gets to me and I see red ya know? What I’m trying to say is I’m sor-”

”Oi Gee, Mikey, Frankie. I’m back!”

Frank was cut off by the return of the fucking mutt. I guess now they would find out whether the kid was going to be allowed to remember everything. Frank grabbed for Mikey’s wrist. He felt Mikey tense at his touch and he noticed that he blushed.

”Come on, we better get downstairs and find out the news.”

”O-O-Okay Frankie.”

Frank paused when he used his nickname. He brushed it off since he must have just heard Brendon use it. Frank let Mikey put his satchel down and then tugged on him to get him down the stairs. As they descended he saw that Gerard and Brendon were watching them. He realized that he was still holding Mikey, but did not realize that his grip had slipped till they were holding hands. Brendon was smirking, but Gerard, Gerard had another look on his face. Frank could not tell what it was…jealousy maybe? They both came into the living area and Frank flopped down at the table pulling Mikey with him. He pulled him in close without meaning to. Brendon was still smirking, but Gerard was now clearly angry. This made Frank smile.

”And what were you to doing up there?”

”I-I-I-I went up to drop my stuff off from school!”

Mikey was stammering his answer like he was caught doing something wrong. Frank looked at him and shrugged.

”Ceiling's fixed temp style, but it is hot as shit in that room now. Way can’t use it anymore.”

”Yeah and whose fault is that you mangy alley Cat?”

”Fuck off Way, I’m not in the mood.”

Gerard was about to say something else, but Brendon cut him off.

”That is exactly what we wanted to talk about here.”

Frank looked at Brendon. Brendon looked back and laughed.

”No no no, not the fighting. I don't give a shit about that, you two will never stop. No, the use for the room as Mikey’s.”

”WHAT!?”

Everyone looked over at Mikey as he exclaimed this out.

”Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You guys want me to live h-h-here?”

”Well yeah, we can’t have you in a tent and I talked to Ville and he was fine with it as long as you keep our secret in your throat.”

”I-I-I can pay you from my wages and-”

”No, don’t be silly, we don’t want anything from you.”

”I can’t just stay here for free!”

Gerard looked like he wanted to say something, but Brendon shushed him. Frank knew that he was up to something.

”Look , how about I clean the house and do cooking and other things like that?”

Brendon looked as if he was pondering this, but Frank saw that the fucking mutt had him right where he wanted him. Frank was going to say something when Brendon stuck out his hand at Mikey.

”Deal, so is there anything else that you need?”

”I want to go check out the tent and see if I left anything else.”

”I can…”

”I’ll take you. I was near there earlier today.”

Frank had cut off Gerard and smirked at him as he helped Mikey off the floor. Mikey straightened out his skirt and they walked out of the door together. The breeze was nice as they made their way over to the area where the tent was. Frank watched as Mikey marveled about nature and everything that surrounded him. He was a simple creature apparently. They arrived and Frank blushed as Mikey crawled in and his skirt lifted up slightly to show that he was wearing striped underwear. Frank attempted to look away, but he had to admit it was hard to ignore the soft pale thighs that were peeking out. Mikey was in the tent mumbling something to Frank when Frank’s ears picked up the telltale rumble.

”Mikey!”

Frank reached in and grabbed Mikey’s hips and pulled hard on him ripping him out of the tent.

”Frank what!?”

Frank pulled him back and landed in the freezing water as another landslide came and claimed the rest of the tent. Frank tingled and knew, he saw the smoke and then Frank was a wet Cat with a wet Mikey in his lap.

”Ah fuck, I hate getting wet!”

”Of course you do, you’re the Cat.”

”Thank you for stating the obvious.”

Mikey turned and smiled at Frank, which threw Frank off. Suddenly he spun around so that he was facing him.

”Um…can I touch them…please?”

”Oh uh, yeah I guess so.”

Frank watched as Mikey hesitated and then carefully reached up and brushed his fingertips against his Cat ears. No one had even touched them like this before. He had them pulled in anger or tugged to see if he was lying and they were not real, but never so gentle. Frank felt it well up inside him and even though he tried to resist he started fucking purring. Mikey heard this and smiled. He continued with his exploration of Frank’s ears and moved down the sides to caress them. Frank flipped his unhappy wet tail around in reaction to this. Mikey giggled and reached out to pull the tail out of the water. Frank was a little wary about this. He had his tail pulled so many times before, but he trusted Mikey. Mikey picked it up and using a dry part of his uniform, began to dry it off.

”It must be hard for you. I know what it is like to be an outcast too. Not as bad as your situation is of course, but still I understand.”

Frank looked up at the boy in his lap. He was still holding his tail, but he was looking at him with such honestly that Frank was overwhelmed. He pulled Mikey in for a kiss and Mikey went willingly. The boy’s lips tasted like sincerity and it had been so long since Frank had tasted that. It made him hungry for more and he pushed his way into the boy’s mouth further. He heard Mikey moan and tried to do more with his hands, but he was in a fucking stream and still soaking wet. Mikey pulled away and laughed at the absurdity of a cat sitting in stream. Frank laughed along with him. Another thing he had not done in a long time. Mikey stood up and heedless of his skirt he pulled Frank up. They walked out of the stream and found a patch of sunlight beaming down. Frank lay back into the beam and sighed. Lounging in the sun was something he loved to do. He ears flicked back and forth and his tail swirled around him in happiness. Mikey leaned against the tree watching him. Frank closed his eyes and sighed. He sat up and moved over to the tree as well. He tugged on Mikey’s wrist and pulled him back into his lap. Mikey went for his ears again, caressing them and making Frank purr once more. They basked in the sun drying off for a while until Frank realized it was time to head back. Reluctantly he softly shook Mikey, who had fallen asleep in his lap. His head was resting on his shoulder and Frank’s tail had curled around him protectively. He looked so beautiful with the sunlight around him. Like a true angel, but one that Frank wanted to kiss desperately. Frank leaned in and placed his lips softly on Mikey’s.

”Hey there Angel, time to wake up.”

”Mmmm, oh, sorry for falling asleep.”

”Nah, no need to apologize, you had a close call, I can understand the adrenaline rush believe me.”

Mikey reached for the tail around him and caressed it gently. Frank sighed and brought his lips back to Mikey’s. They kissed slowly and lazily in the afternoon sun. Frank pushed his hands into Mikey’s hair and pulled him closer. Mikey mewed a bit in Frank’s mouth and he felt himself start to get hard. Before it was about the pleasure of his company, now it was about the passion that he was feeling towards the boy in his lap. Frank jumped as Mikey reached down between them and started to open up his pants. He looked up at the boy and once again the sun hit him just so that it looked like he was glowing with a light of his own. Frank reached up and caressed his cheek and Mikey leaned into it.

”My Angel.”

”Mmmmm.”

Mikey was now reaching down to push Frank’s waistband aside and wrap his hand around Frank’s throbbing member. He stroked it slowly as he leaned up and carefully mouthed one of Frank’s Cat ears. 

”Oh fuck Mikey, do that again please.”

Mikey obliged and this time his tongue darted out and licked just the outer part where there was no hair, just paper thin skin. Frank thought he was going to explode at the very moment. He reached under Mikey’s skirt and grabbed at his ass to pull him closer. The softness of the girl’s underwear was catching on the calluses on his fingers. He dipped his finger inside the waistband and felt Mikey shudder. He ran it along to the front where he could feel dampness from Mikey leaking. He touched the head of his cock and heard Mikey groan into his Cat ear.

”You like that huh Angel?”

”Oh yes, please more.”

Frank reached down and rubbed his fingers along the head fully. Apparently this was a very sensitive part for the boy because he clamped his fist down harder over Frank’s cock. Frank wondered how he would react to a tongue going across the flesh, but that could be explored another time. Meanwhile he pulled Mikey’s cock out of his panties completely Mikey rutted against his fingers and pushed his body in further to Frank’s. Their cocks touched and both boys cried out in mutual ecstasy. Frank’s hand joined Mikey’s and they lined their cocks up as they stroked them together. Their pants were coming out faster and more breathless as they got closer and closer together.

”Frankie, I, so close I’m.”

”Uh me too, Angel me too.”

”Ah ah ah ah, Frankie!”

”Oh fuck!”

Frank and Mikey both threw their heads back as they came at the same time. Cum coated Mikey’s skirt and Frank’s bare chest. The smoke appeared and Frank was back to normal again. He looked up at Mikey who was glowing in the sun once again and pulled him into a kiss.

”Come on Angel, let’s get you back to the house to clean up.”

”Yeah.”

Frank helped Mikey up and he was a little wobbly on his feet from post orgasm. Frank laughed and scooped Mikey up into his arms. Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and sighed into his real ear.

”I miss your tail.”

”Sometimes, so do I Angel, so do I.”


	3. Escorts and Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes actions speak louder than words...then again sometimes not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayou Mina san! ^0^
> 
> That means hello everyone in Japanese. @~@
> 
> Anyway, another chapter of **Fruits Basket** in the bag. This one took a bit to write as I was mashing two episodes into one. This way the reader can see both a moment with Frank and understand how he feels as well as Gerard. Poor Mikey stuck in the middle again, but he comes out on top somehow. ^-^
> 
> Oh and Dai Hin Min is a card game. The English translation is "Rich Man Poor Man" ^-^
> 
> Five more days till the end of **Bondage Mansion**

_***Mikey***_

”Uh….”

”It’s bad isn’t it?”

”No it’s not, I-I-I-I can handle it.”

”Really Michael you don’t have to.”

”No, I said I would only board here if I could help out.”

”Alright, but if you need something you let me know.”

”I will Gerard.”

Gerard left the room and Mikey took in the mess. The garbage was half way up from the floor to his waist. The smell was intense. He tied the scarf around his head and cinched it in the back. He then tied one over his mouth. He grabbed a broom and brandished it like a sword.

”All right, let’s do this!”

Mikey dove head first into the cleaning. He gathered garbage bag after garbage bag of stuff. He swept and scrubbed sections of the floor. He scurried through the dishes. He washed down the walls and counter. After a few hours the work was done. He smiled at a job well done. He looked at the clock and realized it was nearly lunch time. He set up the rice cooker and added the rice and water after washing it three times. He found fresh fish in the fridge and set about grilling it. He cut up vegetables and steamed them carefully. He was just about done when he heard a voice behind him.

”Is this the same room? It looks like a brand new kitchen!”

Mikey turned around to see Gerard standing looking at him in awe. He blushed a little and was going to say something when the rice cooker went off.

”We have a rice cooker?”

”Yeah, I found it in the trash and cleaned it up?”

”Wait you cooked?”

”Well it is lunch time. Please sit down and I will serve you.”

Gerard left the kitchen and Mikey plated everything up with garnishes. He then brought it out to the table and Gerard whistled at the spread. Mikey opened the rice cook and hot steam poured from it. He scooped two bowls of rice and handed one to Gerard. He settled into the table with Gerard and Gerard picked up his chopsticks and pulled off a piece of the grilled fish.

”Wow, this is amazing!”

Mikey, abashed, was about to thank him when the porch door flew open and a very pissed off Frank stormed in.

”No fuck you, I am not going!”

”Look Frank, Ville said that…”

”Fuck him too! Don’t give a shit what he says!”

”Um…we have lunch if you are hungry and…”

”No! Shut the fuck up!”

Mikey was startled at Frank’s anger towards him. He wondered what he did.

”Hey, don’t take your shit out on Mikey and use the front door next time, you still have your shoes on!”

”You’re one to talk Brendon, you still have yours on.”

Gerard pointed out the obvious and Brendon started to take his off. Mikey looked up and noticed that Brendon was in a suit. He looked really good in it too. Brendon saw Mikey staring and smirked. Mikey quickly turned away crimson.

”Well what have we here?”

”I-I-I cooked lunch for everyone.”

”Well Mikey, it seems you have all the makings of being a good housewife.”

Mikey blushed even more and Brendon loosened his tie and sat down. Mikey scooped up a bowl of rice for Brendon and Brendon served himself some fish and vegetables.

”So what is the stupid Cat upset about now?”

”Does it have anything to do with why you are dressed up?”

”Actually yes…wow, this is really good! Anyway, I had to enroll Frank in your school, and of course he is not happy with it. He has been living alone for so long that the idea of being around people bothers him.”

”I can understand that. I was always alone, so when I came around people I did not know how to act. They usually did not know how to behave around me either."

Gerard looked at Mikey and Mikey blushed again. They must have thought he was crazy, but Mikey really believed that he had a right to feel strange. Both boys were so different, and just like the story, they hated each other. He wished that he could talk to Frank, but he doubted that Frank would want to talk to him.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

He was surrounded. This sucked so much. He just wanted to disappear.

”So is it really true? Is Prince Way really your cousin?”

Frank kept his eyes cast down as the boys pressed into him more. They were all talking about Gerard like he was some God and it was pissing Frank off. His stress level was rising as they crowded him and he could feel the sweat dripping off his skin. This was not good. He glanced up for a moment and beyond the gaggle of boys he saw Mikey looking at him with concern. He was surrounded by a tall kid that looked like he could cause some trouble and smaller one with black hair that had a strange aura about him. They were both flanking Mikey very protectively. Frank briefly wondered what that must be like to have someone worry about you that much. It was short lived because at that moment one of the guys blocked his view of Mikey.

”So where did you come from? Why are you in our school now? Did you transfer to here from some exotic location? Hey, do you want to have lunch with us?”

So many fucking questions. Too many fucking questions. Frank was really starting to lose it when one of the guys laid a hand on his shoulder. He lost it and flipped the guy by his arm and pinned him to the ground with his arm behind him.

”Ow fucker, get off me!”

”That’s it! Leave me the fuck alone all of you!”

Frank jumped off the guy and tore the window open and jumped out of it. Being a cat the jump was nothing and even from the fourth floor it was an easy land. He did it gracefully, but did not stop after he touched the ground. He took off running. He could hear the guys calling after him, but he did not care.

_***Mikey***_

”He is a strange one isn’t he?”

”Yes and he has the same strange aura about him that Way does, almost inhuman.”

Mikey faintly heard Tommy and Zack talking, but he was more concerned with Frank. He excused himself and ran out of the classroom. He went in the direction of where the boy ran and when he found him, he was with Gerard. They were fighting as usual.

”Why the fuck would you subject yourself to that kind of pressure? That alone brought the temperature up in the room!”

”I enjoy the freedom that being in school gives me. Not to be worried about the family, and instead being with peers.”

”*scoff* Peers? Is that what you call those boys that pretty much want you to fuck them?”

”Ugh, you are so crass.”

”You know what, fuck you! What does a fucking Rat know anyway?! All I know is I want to beat you. I do not want to be abandoned anymore. I will find a way and then I will be able to take my rightful place in this family!”

”Um…is everything alright?”

Mikey walked in and saw that Frank was still dripping sweat from running from his encounter. He could tell that Frank was still really stressed out. He walked up and tried to touch Frank’s shoulder and Frank jumped back at the contact.

”And you! What the fuck is up with you? You just sat there and watched all of them crowd me and did nothing and you called me your friend!?”

”Hey, don’t fucking yell at Mikey, what the hell was he supposed to do anyway you stupid Cat?!”

Mikey watched as Frank blew his stack completely as his stress overloaded and in a puff of smoke his anima had returned. Gerard just looked down and sighed. Frank’s ears were all the way back on his head flattened to the scalp. Mikey advanced a little and Frank slapped his hand away. Mikey could not believe that he did that. He really did hate him. Mikey turned and walked away with Gerard yelling for him. He did not know what to do, he just knew that he was not wanted here anymore.

_***Frank***_

”Congratulations Iero, you managed to break that poor boy’s already fragile spirit.”

”I didn’t mean it, I just, fuck, I was angry and-”

”Yeah well he does not understand that, all he knew is that he was not wanted.”

Frank watched Gerard start to walk away.

”Wait, aren’t you even going to take advantage of the situation and hit me?”

”I think it hurts more when I don’t hit you at times.”

Gerard left and Frank felt like a complete jerk. He thought back to the other day when he and Mikey were alone in the forest. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the picture he stole. Mikey was so sweet and innocent looking.

”Man Iero, you really are a fucking jerk.”

Frank mumbled to himself. He didn’t even want to touch himself right now. He just tucked his tail in and hid his ears under his jacket and went home.

_***Brendon***_

”Wow, not even a week and you’re already skipping?”

”It’s not that, I was just a real fucking jerk to him that’s all.”

”Ah, you yelled at Mikey didn’t you?”

”He’s so fucking fragile. If he was in this family, we would have eaten him alive by now!”

”But there is something about him that you just want to protect don’t you?”

”Yeah and I don’t understand it.”

Brendon stopped writing and looked up at Frank. Frank was lying on the porch with his back to him. His tail was curled protectively around him and his ears were laying down submissively. Brendon was surprised to see Frank not only return in the middle of the school day, but transformed. He wondered what happened to stress him out that much, but Frank was being pretty quiet.

”You know the only thing you lack is experience. Take this table for example. You can break it in two if you really wanted to, actually you did the other day, but you can also care for it with polish and a soft cloth. Friendship can be the same way. You wield your emotions the way you want to in order to prove a point. Just be more tactful.”

Frank rolled onto his back and Brendon took it as a sign that he was listening.

”You may have a black belt in martial arts, but you only have a white belt when it comes to social behavior. In order to treasure the person who may someday say 'they like you' you need to keep training and bring up the degrees of it.”

”*scoff* Like that will ever happen.”

”It may happen one day.”

”I can’t even imagine someone like that.”

”Oh I think you can.”

Frank looked at Brendon and Brendon smirked a bit. Brendon knew who Frank was thinking of, but he would not say it out loud. At that moment the door to the living room opened and Gerard appeared.

”I’m home.”

”Welcome back, where is Mikey?”

”At his job. He gets off at eleven, I am thinking of picking him up.”

Brendon noticed that Frank was no longer on the porch. He always disappeared when Gerard came around, but Brendon had a feeling that this time was different. He smiled internally. Maybe there was something special about Mikey that he would be able to do what no one else could…then again maybe not. Brendon watched as Gerard settled in next to him to tell him about his day. He put his pen down and gave him is full attention.

_***Mikey***_

It’s late when Mikey is moving along the path that will take him to the house he lives in now. He still cannot believe that he is residing in the same house as Gerard and now Frank. He thought about the encounter he had with Frank today and sighed. He always managed to rub him the wrong way. He wished he knew the right thing to say to show Frank that he wanted to be friends like he was with Gerard. He worried that because of Frank’s anger that he did not eat dinner tonight or maybe he ran away again like Brendon said he did four months ago. The forest was quiet tonight and Mikey was enjoying the peace when he heard a noise behind him. He remembered his colleagues talking about some creep that has been molesting people in the park. Mikey stopped and looked behind him and saw a shadow. He froze and gripped his satchel tightly. The guy moved up behind him and in his peripheral he saw his hand raise. Mikey gripped his satchel and swung it hard at the guys face. He heard a groan and he opened his eyes to see Frank clutching his cheek. There was a small red mark there, Mikey was not very strong, but Mikey freaked out.

”Oh my Gods F-F-F-rank! I am so sorry, I thought you were…”

”What the fuck!?”

Mikey dropped to his knees at the anger in his voice.

”I-I-I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, I…”

”Mikey.”

Mikey looked up and saw Frank towering over him. He also just noticed that he was wearing a hood and when it came off during the pathetic attack, he still had his ears. Frank dropped down on one knee in front of Mikey. He reached out with his hand. Mikey pulled back a little expecting to get smacked or even punched, but instead his cheek was caressed.

”Look, I was wrong today okay? You were just trying to help and I lashed out at you. I am not use to people and I lost control of my emotions and-”

Mikey did not give him a chance to say anymore. He surged forward and enveloped Frank in a warm hug. He knew how hard it was for Frank to apologize in the first place and he wanted him to know how much he really appreciated his effort.

”You silly kitty, don’t you know that I like you? That I want to be friends just like I am with Gerard? I like you both very much and I am happy to be living with you. All of you.”

_”In order to treasure the person who may someday say “they like you” you need to keep training and bring up the degrees of it.”_

Frank pulled Mikey back and looked at him. Mikey did not know what was going through his mind at this time, but he saw softness in Frank that he had seen that day by the water. He placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it like Frank did to him. Frank drew forward and they kissed softly in the middle of the forest path. The kiss was sweet, but carried everything that Mikey was trying to say before. He thinks Frank finally understands him and that maybe he understands Frank just a little bit more now as well. Frank broke the kiss and helped Mikey up. They walked back to the house with Mikey holding onto Frank’s arm and Frank’s tail curled around Mikey’s waist.

”You know there is really nothing good about being the Cat right Angel?”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”You know what you juvie reject? I accept your challenge!”

”Then put up or shut up old man!”

”Fuck you, I am not old!”

”You’re older than me so that makes you old in my eyes.”

”What?! Just shut the fuck up! Deal the cards Mikey.”

Gerard watched as Frank got into it with one of Mikey’s best friends, Thomas, again.

”Now Tommy, Frank, this is supposed to be a friendly game.”

”Shut up!”

Gerard watched Mikey jump back as both boys growled at him. Then suddenly he laughed and just dealt out the cards. Gerard could not figure out what the merriment was. It was the stupid Cat and Thomas playing a heated game of Dai Hin Min, how was that amusing? Furthermore, despite his attitude, Frank was able to get along and assimilate his way into Mikey’s circle of friends. Gerard could never do that. He had trouble getting close to people at all.

_”But I love you!"_

_”I appreciate your feelings, but I am not looking for a relationship right now.”_

_”You know what, you may be this amazing looking creature on the outside, but you are ugly on the inside. You are too kind in rejecting my feelings so I feel that you do not have any to begin with.”_

Gerard was brought back from his thoughts by the booming voice of Frank stomping one foot on the desk and pointing a finger at Thomas.

”Ha, I got you now bitch!”

”Oh you think so old man?”

”Yeah, I do and DON’T CALL ME OLD MAN!”

”Care to make a bet on that?”

”Sure, loser takes cleaning duties in class for a week!”

”You’re on!”

After that the crowd closed in and Gerard could not see anything.

*

*

*

”So you have work tonight Michael?”

”Yes, but not so late tonight.”

”Good, I wouldn’t want you to get sick again.”

”Oh no, I won’t. Um…Frank are you sure you don’t want any help?”

”No, I have it Angel. A bet's a bet, but next time I will beat him…and you!”

Frank shoved a finger in Gerard’s face.

”I will beat you one day and then take my place!”

”Doesn’t it get boring saying that all the time?”

”No because it is perseverance and that always wins out in the end. I will beat you!”

”I am annoyed that you would even involve me in your doomed to fail plans.”

”Your attitude towards me is annoying Rat!”

”Your existence annoys me Cat.”

”Fuck you, I will crush you!”

”Uh guys, I don’t think…”

Frank came at Gerard, but it was a careless move and he left himself wide open. Gerard simply took a half step back and brought his whole leg up to connect with Frank’s face. Frank flipped back and landed hard on the floor. Gerard looked at him with disdain.

”Your lack of concentration really annoys me the most you mangy feline.”

”Mikey, I will see you later tonight, have a good work day.”

”Uh, sure. Bye Gee… Oh My Gods, Frank are you alright?”

"*groan* Yeah Angel, I'm good."

Gerard left the room as Mikey rushed to see if Frank was truly hurt. Gerard knew it would take more than that to hurt the stupid Cat, but the attention that Mikey was giving him was more than he could bare right now. What was with the name too? Just what had happened yesterday between them? Gerard dwelled on this further as he made his way home.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

”Did you see that gorgeous creature outside the building entrance?”

”Oh yes, I wonder if he is a professional.”

”Why would you say that?”

”Because no one that good looking can have a legit job.”

”Oh you’re terrible!”

The ladies giggled as they left the room. Mikey was grabbing his coat when he overheard the conversation. He assumed that it was Gerard outside, from their description, but he could be wrong. Still he had butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to the lobby of the building. As he headed to the front door he could see Gerard casually leaning on the wall outside. He opened the door and Gerard looked up and smiled at him.

”Good evening Michael.”

”Hey Gee, what are you doing here?”

”I just thought I would walk you home today. Can’t be too careful with someone as delicate as you.”

Mikey blushed, but smiled and took Gerard’s arm and they started home. Gerard was really quiet and Mikey did not know what to say. They walked through town heading for the forest entrance. They passed by an appliance shop where a bunch of teens were screwing around with a demo air conditioner.

”You broke it! Run!”

The kids threw something in the air and they ran past Mikey and Gerard, pushing Mikey into Gerard and Gerard against the AC now blowing frigid air. It only took a moment, but the artificial cold crept into his bones and before he knew it Mikey was dragging him into a nearby alley. When the smoke cleared they were both breathing hard standing opposite of each other.

”Wow that was close!”

”Yeah, thanks.”

”Hey, were you alright in school today?”

”I was just dealing with the fact that I rejected another person wanting a relationship with me. He said that I was pretty on the outside, but ugly on the inside. That is what Ville use to say about me. He used to say that he was the only one who appreciated who I was on the inside, that he was the only one that loved me completely.”

Gerard hung his head and Mikey could tell he was dredging up memories that hurt. He stepped up to Gerard and placed a hand over his heart.

”Gerard, if you were not a good person inside and out, you would not have spoken to me that day. Nor would you have offered me a place to stay. You would not have rescued my stuff either. That boy was jealous because he did not know the inner you. He was not deserving of knowing who you are in here. I don’t think even I am deserving of this.”

Gerard reached up and covered Mikey’s hand with his own.

”Of course you are Michael. You are more worthy that anyone else that I know. You give everything and ask for nothing in return. There is nothing more deserving than that.”

Mikey looked down and blushed. Gerard lifted his head back up and their lips met. As they kissed it started to rain. They circled their arms around each other and held their bodies close. Gerard let his hand fall down to Mikey’s skirt and he lifted his leg up so that he could press into the soft exposed flesh. Mikey shuddered when Gerard’s hand made contact with his skin. He pressed into the kiss more wanton, but soon the rain was falling harder and they had to break apart. Mikey looked up at Gerard who was panting, but smiling.

”Oh shit, my garden!”

”What?”

”Come on we have to go now!”

Forgetting that he now had a tail and rat ears exposed, he grabbed Mikey’s hand and raced out of the alley with him. They ran into and through the forest, but took a slightly different path from the direction of the house. They came to a small clearing where Mikey saw rows of baby vegetables. Gerard ran to a small pile of gardening stuff and pulled out a tarp. Mikey saw what he was doing and quickly helped by grabbing the stakes and rubber mallet. They worked together and soon there was a high tarp covering over the fragile plants. Gerard crawled under to access any damages. Mikey did so too, but mostly to get out of the rain.

”Looks like we got here in time.”

”Oh good. I would hate for all your hard work to be ruined.”

”Yeah, and look some of the vegetables can even be picked now like the leeks.”

”Oh, I know a great recipe for leek soup!”

”Great we can wait out the worst of the rain and then uh…we can…um…”

Gerard’s words faltered and Mikey was confused. He followed his gaze and saw that it was directed towards him. Mikey looked down to see that his uniform was soaked and that he could see through his shirt. The rain had chilled him a bit so his nipples were hard and the rose color was showing through the now transparent material. When he climbed under the tarp, he had rucked his skirt up and now most of his thigh was exposed. Mikey looked back up and licked his lips nervously. Gerard was looking at him with a predatory gaze. Mikey sat like a scared prey and watched Gerard as he crawled over to him. He placed a hand on his exposed thigh and slowly moved it up. He grabbed Mikey by the waist and pulled him into his lap. He ran a hand on the back of his neck and made Mikey break out into shivers.

”Michael.”

”Gerard I”

Gerard leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of Mikey’s neck. He made noises as he drank the water off of his skin. Mikey let out a groan as the roughness of Gerard’s tongue made its way down the smooth skin to his collar bone. He nibbled lightly on it causing Mikey to buck in his lap. He could feel Gerard growing hard from his ministrations on Mikey and Mikey reached down and started to undo Gerard’s belt. Gerard stilled for a minute to let Mikey concentrate on getting the buckle open and then the button and zipper. He felt Gerard press harder into his neck when he slipped his hand into his pants and took hold of his leaking cock.

”Oh Gods Mikey, feels so good.”

Gerard’s words vibrated into Mikey’s bones as he spoke into his flesh. He started to stroke Gerard, building up a good rhythm. Gerard continued to lavish attention to Mikey’s neck. He sucked hard in one spot and for a brief moment Mikey worried that he left a mark, but when Gerard’s hand found his way into the back of Mikey’s panties all rational thought left the boy’s head. Gerard squeezed the soft flesh and slipped a finger in between the cheeks. Mikey froze for a moment and stopped his actions on Gerard. He had never had anyone do anything with him before Gerard and now they were in really new territory. Gerard must have sensed his hesitation because he pulled away from his neck and looked at him.

”Gerard I have never…”

”Wait what?”

”I never did anything with anyone before.”

”When you say anything, you mean…”

”You gave me my first kiss the other day.”

Gerard just stared at Mikey. Mikey was freaking out inside. What if Gerard laughs at him or thought he was weird? He thinks, almost sixteen and never did anything? He must have been stupid to admit it. Gerard got this look on his face and a smile formed slowly.

”So everything that we did that day was all new to you?”

”Yeah.”

”Michael do you know how happy that makes me to hear this?”

”What?”

”That makes you very special to me, to know that I introduced your body to such pleasures.”

”It does?”

”Yes, I did not have the chance to choose who I gave my first kiss to. It was taken by Ville along with everything else. Giving that to someone freely is a very precious gift. You did give it freely right?”

”Oh yes Gee, I wanted to do that to you, I wanted to help you like I am now.”

”Good. You never have to worry about me pushing you to do anything you don’t want to. We can take things as slow as you like. Now come here please.”

Mikey came forward and Gerard pulled them so that they were chest to chest. He reached down and slipped his hand into the front of Mikey’s panties and exposed his cock. Mikey jumped because Gerard’s hand was cold and Gerard chuckled at this. He gripped his and Mikey’s cocks in his hand and started to stroke them both.

”Oh, I like that, feels…mmm, uh…good.”

Mikey started to move his hips in time with Gerard’s strokes. That made it feel even better. He thought about when he did this with Frank. It felt different with Gerard. Gerard was quiet and just looked in Mikey’s eyes. Frank was vocal and the things he said embarrassed Mikey, but at the same time turned him on. He rode Gerard’s hand with Frank’s words in his mind and brought his hand down to meet Gerard’s like he remembered doing with Frank. Gerard groaned as he laced their fingers. They moved at a slow leisurely pace, neither one in a hurry to get off. They kissed and massaged each other’s tongues, no one seeking out dominance from the other. After a bit though, Mikey could not avoid the warm feeling that signaled that he was close. He moved his hips faster to tell Gerard what his busy mouth could not. Gerard got the message and sped up along with him. They pulled away from the kiss and panted with their foreheads against each other. It felt so good that Mikey did not want it to end, but instead he gripped Gerard’s shoulder tightly and cried out as he came all over his and Gerard’s hands. Gerard followed soon after and in a puff of smoke was normal again. They stayed in each others arms listening to the rain slow down. When it seemed safe, they climbed out from under the tarp and straightened their clothes. Gerard took the tarp down since the danger was passed. The rain on the plants looked like fresh dew in the moonlight. Gerard bent over and picked some of the leeks. He cradled them in his arms and he and Mikey headed back to the house.

*

*

*

_***Mixed POV’s***_

”Dig in everyone!”

”What the fuck is this?! Ugh, I hate leeks! “

Mikey looks up to see a scowling Frank sitting down to breakfast. Almost each dish contains the fresh leeks that Gerard and he brought home last night. Mikey admonishes himself. He should have known better than to put them in every dish.

”Don’t worry, I will make you something else right away and…”

Mikey is cut off by Gerard who takes a chop stick full of leeks and grabbing Frank’s nose, shoves it in his mouth. Frank sits there in shock and partly gagging and Gerard holds it steady till he closes his mouth around it.

”Uh Gee, that is not necessary, I can make something else.”

”Uh Gee, I think Frank has passed out from lack of oxygen.”

Mikey looks over as Brendon joins the table he looks back at Frank with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gerard lets go and Frank falls backwards onto the floor. Mikey is up immediately and clearing the leeks away from his mouth. Gerard just sits back down to his food.

”Stupid mangy feline ruining everyone's breakfast.”

”Now Gee, I don’t think he is ruining breakfast.”

”Did you see how upset Michael was when he made the comment about his food?”

”I don’t think it bothered him as much as you think it did, look.”

Gerard looks up in shock as Mikey is bent over Frank, kissing him. Frank has his arm around Mikey’s neck keeping him there.

”Why that fucked up piece of shit Cat!”

”Wait and watch Gee.”

Gerard watched as Mikey came up for air. He then noticed that he was lending his breath to Frank. Still it bothered him that Mikey had no problem kissing Frank in the first place.

”Sorry Frankie, here let me.”

Mikey repositioned Frank’s head so that it was up a bit. He grabbed a bowl of rice and pushed the leek off the fish and egg. He placed them on a plate in front of them and slowly began to feed Frank. Frank sighed contentedly and actually began to purr.

”Is that better Frankie?”

”Yeah, and I am sorry for yelling at you. Your cooking is really good you know. I just get that way and…”

”Shut up Frankie.”

”Make me Angel.”

Mikey met Frank half way into a kiss. Frank could taste the leeks that Mikey ate, but mixed with his flavor it was not so bad. He would have explored further, but he was ripped from Mikey physically. He looked to see a seething Gerard in front of him.

”What do you want Rat?”

”To kick your ass!”

”All right, go for it!”

”Take it outside guys.”

”Wait, uh, is that okay?”

”Sure, they do it all the time.”

Brendon watched as Mikey stood on the porch and watched the two boys spar in the yard. They were both fighting with everything they had and Brendon knew that it was mostly about Mikey. Brendon slid up behind him and pulled his arms around the tall thin boy. At first Mikey jumped, but then he relaxed and settled into Brendon’s grasp.

”So if I turn are you going to help me out too Mikey Rush?”

”Yeah Bren. I think I would help out just about anyone in this family.”

Brendon was surprised at Mikey’s answer. He moved his hand down to caress the boy’s cheek. Mikey looked up and Brendon could not help himself. He bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Mikey pressed into it a little and sighed.

”HEY!”

Suddenly Frank was pulling Mikey from his grasp while Gerard was in his face. They were arguing back and forth between the three of them, but they suddenly stopped when Mikey started laughing. They all turned and looked at him. He was standing there in an old tee shirt that Frank had given him and borrowed pajama bottoms from Gerard as well as slippers that were Brendon’s. He walked up to Gerard and circled his arms around his neck kissing him slowly. Before the other two could say anything he broke the kiss and caressed Gerard’s cheek. He then moved onto Brendon and kissed him sweetly holding his hand. He caressed Brendon’s cheek as well. Finally he got to Frank and kissed him rough and dirty with tongue and teeth clashing. Frank almost lost his balance and wrapped his arms around Mikey crushing their bodies together. The other two stared with wide eyes as Frank and Mikey pulled apart breathless and lips crushed and bruised. Mikey straightened his clothes out and looked at them all.

”I love you guys, now stop fighting, finish your breakfast and let’s get ready for school.”

With that Mikey went up the stairs to get dressed leaving three very confused men all reaching up and touching their lips at the same time.

”We love you too Mikey Rush.”


	4. Little Black Dress(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl needs a little black dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I just started a new class this week and it is already kicking my ass! Research and Statistics suck! My brain is in overload and I am more confused after reading the chapter for this weeks work! Help me! @~@
> 
> Okay freak out over, now onto the chapter. *groosfrabah*
> 
> This was a rough chapter to write. The episode I was trying to recreate was not working so I opted for some creative license. I did want a chance to get Mikey with Brendon since they had a moment in the anime. Thanks to my partner and "Gee" _*** Digdeepenough***_ I had porn on the brain, and that does not always work in a sweet fic like this. Oh well it could have been worse, I could have been writing **My Wife is a High School Student** and you all know that there can be no sex in that one. @~@
> 
> Anyway, Frank and Gerard are still at it over Mikey...oh but do they know that yet? Well it looks like Brendon is throwing his cock...hat in the ring on this one too. ^0^
> 
> We get to see a softer side of Frank too. ^-^
> 
> Special things to note: Onigiri means rice ball in Japanese, which in shaped like a triangle...@~@
> 
> Nori is dried seaweed. It is cut in strips and used to hold the onigiri so that one can eat it without getting rice stuck to their fingers.
> 
> Oh and becasue I am a masochist, Who can find the Panic! line in the fic? First one gets a fic...when I have a moment to breathe. @~@
> 
> ^0^

_***Mikey***_

”Come on Mikey, we never hang out anymore. I know you work, but you use to come and spend time with us.”

”Yes, and now you are very secretive and spend time with The Prince and The Angry one."

Mikey looked up from his lunch when Zack said this. Tommy was staring at him too. Mikey swallowed hard and felt the rice clump in the back of his throat.

”I-I-I don’t hang around with them, th-that much.”

”Oh Mikey, we know you do and we just wondered what was going on?”

”Plus their aura is all over you most of the time.”

”What!?”

”Mikey something is going on with you and you are not telling us. We are supposed to be your best friends.”

”Alright guys, the truth is…”

*

*

*

”You did what?!”

”I-I-I-I told Tommy and Zack that I was living with you guys.”

Brendon, Gerard, and Frank all sat around the table staring at Mikey. Mikey looked down at his food and felt the crimson rise up on his skin, he felt horrible suddenly. Maybe he made a mistake. Maybe they would hate him now.

”So, what did they say?”

Mikey looked up to see Gerard looking at him with concern. He looked back down again when he answered.

”Well, they were angry that I did not tell them about Grandpa, and that i was living in a tent. At the same time they were happy that I had found a better place to stay temporarily.”

”And how did this turn into…”

”A play date?”

”Well sort of, I just, well I kind of said…”

Mikey was looking at Brendon while trying to explain the conversation he had with Tommy and Zack at lunch. He decided to come clean and explain why they could not walk him home from school anymore on his days off.

_”So it’s settled then, we will come over and make sure that you are alright and being taken care of.”_

_”What?”_

_”Yes Tommy, I agree. Oh, and Mikey make sure you have plenty of snacks.”_

_”Hey, we should stay the night too!”_

_”Wonderful, then Mikey can cook for us, I miss his cooking.”_

_Mikey watched his friends making plans without his consent and panicked, what would the guys say?_

”So what say you?”

”Well, I think that it is sweet that your friends have such concern for you, so I am fine with it…as long as our secret remains one.”

”Oh no Brendon, I would never tell that to anyone!”

”Good, so tell your friends that they may come over.”

Mikey jumped up and tackled Brendon.

”Thank you, thank you so much Bren! I will go call them right now!”

Mikey kissed Brendon sloppily and then ran up to his room. Brendon recovered from being knocked down and touched his lips. He heard growling on either side of him and saw both Gerard and Frank looking down at him.

”Uh…hi guys?”

*crack*

Gerard and Frank both walked out of the room flexing their hands and Brendon just stared at the ceiling feeling his face welling up from the dual punches that both boys gave him. He smiled and laughed and deferred the pain by thinking about the kiss instead.

”Things are getting interesting now.”

_***Frank***_

”Stupid fucking mutt.”

Frank sat upon the roof as he looked out at the moon. He remembered how it looked when he was in the mountains training with his sensei. Out in the open fields with the stars above him he felt real freedom. He forgot all about the curse and that fucking Rat, he was at peace. Frank wished he was back there again, and would have run away by now except for…

”Mikey.”

Frank let his name slip out. He liked the way it felt on his lips and in his chest. Mikey did not judge them, in fact he almost revered them. It was strange to not be shunned, especially him. Frank laid back and placed his arms under his head. He laced his fingers together and closed his eyes. He sighed to himself, if only he could believe.

”Frankie?”

Frank opened one eye and saw Mikey climbing the ladder. He was doing so one handed because he had something in his other hand. Mikey carefully made his way across the roof taking small light steps and keeping his balance. He stopped when he got to Frank and knelled down. Frank sat up on his elbows and saw that Mikey had a plate of onigiri. 

”I just wanted to make up for breakfast the other day.”

”Thanks, but you didn’t need to do that.”

”I wanted to.”

Frank took one of the onigiri and took a bite. It was moist, but not sticky. It stayed together with help of the nori and Frank smiled when he found the small bit of chopped tuna in the middle. Mikey smiled back at him and then looked out at the stars and sighed.

”You know when I was younger, I did not have many friends. I was different in how I acted and kids just thought I was weird. One day in school the teacher left us to play a game on our own. We played Fruit Basket. Everyone was given a fruit and then when your fruit was called you got out of your seat and ran into the middle to play with the other kids. The boy in charge of giving out the names gave me onigiri. Apparently it was a cruel joke, but at the time I was happy because I really liked them. The whole time I was waiting for onigiri to be called and it did not happen. Then the teacher returned and the game was over. Back then I was too young to realize that I was being shunned, but now that I think back to it, I should have known better. A rice ball has no place in a fruit basket.”

Frank looked at Mikey as he had changed positions and was now hugging his knees to his chest. Mikey looked up at him and gave one of his simple smiles. Frank’s heart was aching for the pain he knew Mikey was feeling. Mikey began to get up and Frank reached out and touched his arm.

”Please stay.”

Mikey smiled at Frank and sat back down. Frank pulled him into his chest and Mikey lay his head down on his lap. Frank ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair petting him lightly. He listened to Mikey sigh, content.

”Thank you for listening to me.”

”Anytime Angel, anytime.”

*

*

*

_***Brendon***_

”High school boys are coming over, high school boys are coming over.”

Brendon was cleaning the table off singing to himself softly.

”You’re a fucking pedophile you know that?”

Brendon looked up to see Frank scowling at him from the corner of the room where he was sitting.

”Why, just because I am excited to meet Mikey’s friends? I am always excited to meet new people, especially young ones who-”

”Are a juvenile delinquent and a psychic.”

Brendon looked over at Gerard and raised an eyebrow. Gerard nodded and Brendon let out a sigh.

”I knew it was too good to be true.”

”What is too good to be true?”

All three boys looked over at the kitchen door, where Mikey had just emerged. He was wearing a pair of short gym style shorts and a tee shirt. An apron covered the outfit so well, that from the front it looked like he was only wearing the apron. Brendon let his mind wander for a moment before he felt a slap to the back of his head. He rubbed it lightly and looked up to see Gerard giving him a stern look. He shrugged and went back to cleaning the table.

”So dinner will not be ready for a few hours, but I still need to go shopping for some ingredients.”

”I will go with you Michael.”

”Thanks Gee, I will go get ready.”

All eyes were on Mikey as he took off the apron and his shorts were revealed. He put the apron back into the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Brendon watched him going and envied his youth and vitality. Not that Brendon was much older than the boys, but still when he was around Gerard and Frank with their constant fighting he felt like an old man trying to keep them at bay. But Mikey, Mikey reminded him of a simpler time in his life when he, Adam, and Bob use to cause trouble unbecoming of the family. They did not give a fuck though, they had no responsibilities yet and could just be carefree. Now though he is anchored to the house and the responsibility of the two, now three boys, who live there.

Brendon’s thoughts were interrupted by Mikey emerging from the stairs. He had on a light colored pair of jeans and button down shirt that was open at the top to show off a pendent. He jumped off the last step and giggled when Frank caught him. He hugged him warmly and then let go to take Gerard’s hand.

”We will be back shortly.”

”All right you two, have fun. Frank and I will hold down the fort.”

”I ain’t holdin' down shit with you mutt!”

Brendon shook his head as Frank stomped up the stairs. Probably heading for the roof again. He heard Mikey giggle and then call his name.

”Hey Bren? Next time you and I should go run errands okay?”

”Sure Mikey, that would be nice.”

Mike smiled at Brendon and then left out the door with Gerard. Brendon watched them go and then rose from his seat. He had to get ready for his meeting with his editor. He climbed the stairs and headed to the bathing room to shower.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”Oh no Gerard, I just couldn’t! You guys have given me so much already and-”

”Michael stop. I know you don’t have much clothing remember I brought the stuff from your tent.”

”Yeah, but I have more at my grandfather’s.”

”But you have no access to it now so it would not hurt to have more.”

”But, I don’t want you to pay for it, I can do it, really I can.”

”Michael, you can barely afford school!”

”So? I don’t want you to be responsible for me Gerard, I can take care of myself!”

”Mikey…”

Mikey turned around as Gerard’s voice softened. Gerard stepped up to him and held him tightly.

”Mikey, let me do this. Let me spoil you a bit please?”

”*sigh* Okay Gee, okay, but can we finish food shopping first?”

Gerard smiled and they moved on down the street. Frank poked his head out of the alley. He watched as Mikey and Gerard headed into the next block crossing the street, before he popped out. He watched as their hands brushed against each other before ending up together. Frank scowled at this.

”Stupid fucking Rat.”

Frank pushed his way into the boutique. He walked past the mens and boy's section to the teen area.

”Hello, can I help you with something?”

Frank looked up at very tall woman smiling at him. He ducked his head a bit.

”Um…yeah, I was looking for a dress.”

”Oh, for your girlfriend?”

”Yeah, something like that.”

”Okay, why don’t you follow me. Did you have a color in mind?”

”Yeah, maybe something black.”

”Perfect. Every girl needs a little black dress.”

Frank had to jog to keep up with the tall woman’s long strides as she continued to ask him questions about Mikey.

Do you know what size she is?”

Frank was gesturing up and down for Mikey’s height. The woman seemed amused with this. 

”Okay so she’s tall and thin?”

”Well not thin thin, but he,she has hips and…”

Frank was stammering now and feeling really stupid. He was about to just say fuck it, when the woman reached out and touched in shoulder lightly. Frank looked up and saw something in her eyes.

”I think I get it, relax sweetie, I do understand.”

Frank followed the woman feeling a little more comfortable. This time it was his turn to smile up at her. They stopped at a rack of dresses that had all kinds of styles and was broken into sections of colors. The woman went to the section that had black dresses and started to pull out a form fitting dress. It was designed to display the hips of the wearer

.

”Hmmm, clingy?”

Frank ducked his head a little imagining Mikey in a tight black number. He felt his jeans tighten a bit and hoped to the Gods that he was not going to tent in the middle of the fucking teen section.

”No, he’s sweet, um…yeah he is uh…sexy, butnotlikethat.”

Frank blushed as the woman chuckled a little.

”Okay so something flowy then.”

She pulled out a few styles and Frank nodded or shrugged at each one. He eventually picked out three of them. One strapless with a waffle style pattern across the chest, one with wide bands that had beads sewn into the skirt part, and finally one with puffy sleeves at the shoulder that was simple, but elegant. All would come to just above the knee for him. The woman gathered the clothing up and led Frank to register. As they walked, something else caught Frank’s eye. Once he realized what it was, he turned away quickly, but not fast enough that the woman did not see it.

”It’s a pajama set. The top is called a baby doll and it has shorts with it.”

”I-I-I just liked the color.”

”Yes, I can tell that you prefer black. I also think it would be a nice present for him. I could wrap it if you like?”

Frank thought about it and then looked back at the outfit. It was pretty and he bet that Mikey would look good in it.

”Yeah, sure, why not.”

Frank left the boutique with his bag of dresses and his wrapped present. He whistled as he walked down the street. He was feeling pretty good actually. Frank headed home to beat everyone so that he could hide everything. He took the present and put it in his room and then he went to Mikey’s room to hang up the dresses.

_***Gerard***_

They arrive d home and Mikey quickly put on his apron and headed into the kitchen with their food purchases to finish preparing the rest of dinner.

”I’ll just put the clothing bags in your room, okay Michael?”

”Thank you Gee.”

It had been a fun trip and after they picked up the food, Mikey kept his promise and let Gerard buy him some new outfits. They picked up jeans and shirts and Gerard even tried to convince Mikey to pick up a skirt, but Mikey was too embarrassed to even look at them. Gerard still saw his eyes straying to the racks and sighed. He would get Mikey to buy one at some point. Gerard went upstairs to Mikey’s room and noticed the door was open. He walked in and saw Frank coming out of the walk in closet. He was crumbling a bag in his hands. Frank stopped when he saw him.

”What do you want Rat?”

”I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in Michael’s room?”

”None of your fucking business!”

Frank headed for the door and pushed past Gerard. A piece of paper fell out of the crumpled bag and Frank froze as Gerard picked it up. He noticed it was from the same boutique he was in, but timed earlier today. He read the purchase and paled a bit. He looked at Frank as Frank scowled at him.

”So Iero, you went shopping today too?”

”Yeah, and what’s it to you Way?”

Gerard walked to the closet and pulled out the dress that had the puffed sleeves that Frank had hung up inside. Frank snatched it from him and hid it behind his back. He was turning red with embarrassment.

”Black huh?”

”What, I like black and...”

”Frankie, Gee? What are you two doing up here?”

Frank spun around quickly at the sound of Mikey’s voice. Gerard looked up as Mikey stopped in the doorway. Mikey tilted his head and regarded both of them. Mikey walked in and stopped in front of Frank. 

”Frankie, what are you hiding?”

”Nothing.”

Frank looked like a kid that had gotten caught doing something wrong. He kept his head down and tucked into his chest. Mikey moved up to him and lifted his chin.

”Show me please?”

Frank swallowed and brought the dress out from behind his back. Mikey looked at it and then took it from him. Gerard watched as his gaze ran over it and a slow smile crept over his face. He then moved behind both boys and shooed them out of his room before closing the door. Frank and Gerard just stood in the hallway not sure what to do. A few minutes later the door opened and both boys were speechless.

”Okay back to cooking.”

Gerard watched with Frank as Mikey turned to walk down the hall and back down the stairs, the fabric of the black sundress lightly brushing against the exposed part of Mikey’s legs. He stopped at the top of the stairs and gave a shy smile.

”Are you boys coming?”

Both boys quickly made their way to the stairs and descended after Mikey, not being able to take their eyes off him. Mikey hit the bottom of the stairs just as the door opened and Brendon walked in dressed in a suit.

”Wow Bren, what’s the occasion?”

”Hey Mikey, just got back from a meeting with my editor.”

”Editor? You’re a writer?”

”Yeah.”

”Please tell me more!”

Mikey forgot the other two were behind him as he reached out and took Brendon’s coat and led him into the living room hanging on his every word. Gerard looked up at Frank, and Frank rolled his eyes.

”I’m fucking out of here.”

Frank stalked out the door slamming it behind him. Gerard shrugged and headed into the living room to join the two at the table.

_***Brendon***_

”So you write these great novels, but then balance it out with trashy romance?”

”Yeah, something like that.”

”Wow, that sounds so cool!”

Gerard rolled his eyes for the third time that Brendon counted. He was pretty much invisible to Mikey at the moment as Mikey hung on Brendon’s every word. Brendon was actually enjoying the attention. It had been a while since anyone was interested in his art. Mikey was about to ask another question when the timer went off in the kitchen. Mikey excused himself and headed to check the finished dish.

”You are something, you know that Bren?”

”What? I did nothing!”

”Keep telling yourself that Bren. I’m going to study.”

”You have fun with that Gee.”

Brendon watched as Gerard mounted the stairs and disappeared. He sat there and wondered about what he had said. He was just telling Mikey about his job wasn’t he? I mean he really wasn’t looking for attention, just answering his questions and basking in the glow of his adoring gaze and…oh what? Fuck. Brendon got up and pulled his tie off. He needed to go talk to Mikey and fix this before it got out of hand. Gerard and Frank were one thing, since they were near his age and family, but Brendon was heading to 25 and he was responsible for all three boys, well for now three. Brendon pushed in the kitchen door and saw Mikey standing in front of the stove. He could not help admiring the little black dress that he was wearing. It clung to him in just the right places and…no no no, fuck, he had to focus. Mikey was now stepping back a bit and looking into the oven window. Brendon did not register this completely because at that point Mikey chose to bend over and…were those matching panties? Suddenly a rush of hot air blew him back and Brendon staggered as he hit the floor in a puff of smoke. Mikey turned around quickly and gasped. 

”Oh my Gods, Brendon!”

Brendon shook his head a bit dazed. Mikey was on his knees next to him babbling.

”I am so sorry! I had no idea you were behind me, or even in here! Oh shit, your ears and tail!”

Brendon used his muscles to lift his dog ears up and down. He wagged his tail and let out a bark of a laugh.

”Well, it has been a while since this happened to me.”

He looked at Mikey who was on the verge of tears. He reached up and brushed away the first few that fell. The poor kid was feeling so guilty right now. Brendon pushed himself up off the floor and dusted off the back of his pants, which now had a hole in it from his tail, well shit. He turned to leave and felt Mikey grab his arm.

”W-W-Where are you going?”

”Um to change, and well _change_?”

”But this was my fault, I should at least help change you back.”

Brendon thought about this. Having a hand job from Mikey sounded better than his own hand, but was it right? I mean yeah he kissed the kid the other day, but it was only a kiss and this is so much more. He wasn’t part of the family so emotions might get involved and…Brendon’s thoughts were interrupted by his back hitting the wall next to the door. Mikey was on his knees opening up his belt and then his pants. This was not what Brendon was expecting, nor was he expecting the feeling of Mikey’s warm mouth as he took Brendon’s cock in.

”Oh ffuuucckkk Mikey.”

Brendon could tell that Mikey was new to this, he was exploring more than doing the actual job, heh heh heh job. This was not a bad thing though because when he did something that Brendon reacted to, he would go back to it before trying out something else. Mikey was a fast learner too. Brendon tried really hard to treat this like he would if Mikey had been part of the family. Just something extra instead of the basic hand job, that’s all, but the swirl of his tongue and the softness of his hands made it difficult indeed. Speaking of _his_ hands, Brendon was bracing them flat against the wall to further remind him that this was a necessity, and not the act of a lover. Therefore he needs to keep his hands from running through the soft, warm, brown...uh hair on Mikey’s head. However at that moment, Mikey decided to try deep throating and the sensation threw all logic out the window as Brendon shoved both his hands into Mikey’s hair and grabbed a fistful. He felt Mikey still for a moment and then resume taking Brendon all the way in. Brendon was lost in the ecstasy and was not paying attention when Mikey grazed him lightly with his teeth on the pull back and Brendon’s hips snapped forward and choked him. Mikey fell backwards on his ass with his legs awkwardly splayed open revealing that the panties were actually a deep shade of blue, not black, but still enticing. His hair was wrecked by Brendon’s hands and his lips were red and swollen from sucking on his cock. That picture in front of him was enough that Brendon wrapped his fist around his cock and continued to jack off to it till a few minutes later he cried out and started cumming followed by the telltale smoke. He felt warmth again as Mikey had crawled back over and was using his tongue to lap up any cum that did not hit the floor. He sucked each one of Brendon’s fingers into his mouth and cleaned them well. Finally he took the almost too sensitive head back into his mouth and lavished it till Brendon could not take it anymore. The transformation had already reverted, but Mikey did not seem to want to stop. He pushed Brendon back against the wall with force stilling his hips. Brendon was tearing now, but he did nothing to try and stop Mikey. He looked down through the salted liquid and could not believe how good Mikey looked on his knees like that. He watched his cock brushing the inside of Mikey’s cheek and he actually felt himself getting hard again. He also saw that Mikey realized this by the pleased noises he began making, and there seemed to be no stopping him.

”Um Mikey…uh I’m fine now. You can, oh Gods, stop now.”

”*pant* But you got hard again. I’ve never seen that happen before.”

”Yeah, well it does and, fuck that feels so good.”

”So does that mean you could cum again?”

Brendon looked down at Mikey and saw that his curiosity was genuine and that was even more of a turn on. Brendon had never known a creature that exuded so much innocence before. _No one_ in the family was innocent, even when they were born. Early on they had to learn that only the end of pure physical pleasure would result in them transforming back to human again. Some took it alright, while others rebelled and stayed their anima for so long that they got sick and passed out. Most of the family experienced that young enough and did not remember it, but Brendon remembered when he was stubborn and had it happen to him.

_"Come on Bren, you’re going to get worse if you don’t let him fix it!"_

_”*wheeze* N-N-N-No Bobby, I j-j-just can’t. I would rather die than let him touch me!”_

_Bob got a look of sadness over his face. He knew what it was like to be manhandled by Ville, but everyone had it happen to them so he did not understand why Brendon was being stubborn. He did not know that Brendon had overheard Ville talking about how much he loved to torture family members, and not let them cum for hours. Brendon was damned if he was going to go through that. He watched as Bob squatted down so that he was within distance of Brendon slouched on the chair. He lifted Brendon’s chin and looked into his eyes._

_”I love you Brendon and care for you very much, and if you don’t want him to touch you, then let me help you please.”_

_Before Brendon realized it, Bob was leaning in and kissing him. It was not like the cold unfeeling kisses that Ville forced on him. This one was warm and full of worry and hope. Brendon felt his heart well up inside and tears began to fall from his eyes. His stomach tightened up and he circled his arms around Bob pulling him closer. Bob reciprocated and both boys embraced tightly. Suddenly the puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared Brendon was back to human. Bob pulled back and looked at him. He looked down and saw that Brendon had done nothing with his cock. He brushed lightly at the fabric of his jeans and they were still dry._

_”But how did you, I mean you didn’t cum or anything yet you…”_

_Both boys were equally confused at how the transformation happened. They never heard anything about this before._

_”Maybe it’s because you said you loved me?”_

_”What? But I do love you Bren, I really do!”_

_”I know, I could feel it in your kiss and-”_

_”That’s it!”_

_”What?”_

_”Love. Love brings that same feeling to our chest that release does and it changed you back.”_

_”Do you realize what this means?”_

_Bob got a dark look over his face._

_”Yeah, it means that we can’t tell ANYONE about this ever!"_

_”But why? Now we don’t have to let Ville touch us anymore and...”_

_”Exactly! If he finds out what we know he will have more power over us than he does now. He already controls so much, I don’t want to give that fucker anymore control!”_

_Bob started shaking with rage and Brendon reached out and pulled him to his chest again._

_”Ok Bobby, okay, we won’t tell anyone else, I promise.”_

”Oh Gods, fuck me!!!!!”

Brendon was brought back to his harsh reality by Mikey sucking so hard on him that he lost his balance and fell forward onto the floor and on top of Mikey. He caught himself before he crushed the poor boy flat against the floor. Mikey smirked back up at him.

”See. That’s what you get for going away from me.”

”I wasn’t, I just uh uh uh.”

Brendon was now distracted by the feel of his bare skinned cock brushing against the fabric of Mikey’s panties.

”Um…silk?”

Mikey blushed and shuddered as Brendon pushed against it again. He looked away as his eyes fluttered closed.

”Uh, no just cotton.”

”Hmmm, need to buy you a few silk pairs. Would you like that Mikey?”

”I uh…ah ah ah.”

Now it was Brendon’s turn to make Mikey feel good. With the transformation out of the way, he should not be doing this, but Mikey looked so good writhing beneath him every time he moved that he did not want to stop. Brendon must have found a sensitive spot on his skin because Mikey suddenly cried out as he arched his back and pulled Brendon into a kiss. Even his kiss was filled with innocence, but not his intentions. Mikey wrapped his legs around Brendon and pushed against him with all his strength.

”Oh Gods, please Bren, please I need to.”

”What Mikey, what do you want?”

”Uh uh, ah ah, touch me please!”

With Mikey’s permission, Brendon reached down and brushed his hand against the clothed cock. Mikey arched up again and Brendon smirked.

”So eager aren’t you little girl?”

”Ah yes, yes, please more!”

Brendon snaked a hand inside the flimsy article of clothing and grasped a hold of Mikey. He was warm and dripping with pre cum. He gave a few strokes and watched Mikey as his face contorted and he came apart under him.

”Mmmm, good girl, you gonna cum for me? Gonna ruin your pretty panties or would you rather I took them off you?”

”Ah ah, what, whatever, you want ah.”

”Mmmm, I think you should keep them on. I like the idea of you cumming with them on. Soaking them through with your excitement and-”

”Oh fuck, ah ah ah, I’m gonna…”

Apparently Mikey got really excited when you talked dirty to him because he arched his back one last time and came at that moment. Brendon stroked him through it till he was splayed out on the kitchen floor again breathing heavily. He carefully moved his hand and slowly pulled the now drenched material carefully off Mikey’s legs. He balled them up and slipped them inside his pocket while Mikey was distracted. Brendon looked down at Mikey. His dress was rucked up to his stomach on one side and the other was caught in the crease of his thigh. He had one leg up leaving him completely exposed, but the other was bent in to hide what the first one showed. He reminded Brendon of the heroines of his trashy romance novels. This would make the perfect cover shot. He made a mental note of this to mention to his editor. Mikey started to stir a bit so Brendon pushed himself off the floor and put himself back together. He reached out and offered a hand to Mikey. Mikey took it and Brendon hoisted him to a standing position. He steadied himself, and Mikey looked up and smiled. Brendon smiled back and patted him on the head. He then headed out of the kitchen to let Mikey finish dinner. He went upstairs to change himself with his hand tucked in his pocket and several memories tucked in his mind.


	5. Oh It's Good To Be Back Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Mikey is settling into life with the boys, he gets a phone call that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Boy, when I feel guilty you guys get lucky huh? So many updates in so little time. ^0^
> 
> So a little creative license with this chapter. Those familiar with the story are going to go, What the FucK!?, and that is alright. The scene that I replaced was too difficult to transition into words so I chose another direction that forced Frank and Gerard to work together in another way.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy guys. ^-^
> 
> Title from Blackmore's Night, "Oh It's Good To Be Back Home Again" Check them out, they rock! ^0^

_***Brendon***_

It had been a month since Mikey had come to live with them, and things were beginning to feel normal… well as normal as you can get in a cursed household. There was the incident when Mikey was watering the garden that Gerard had created and accidently lost control of the hose when a flying bug scared him. He drenched poor Gerard with icy cold water. Another time Frank was coming out of the bathing room and did not see Mikey walking by. He lost his balance and fell backwards back into the tub. Brendon had not had a changing incident since that one time, but secretly he wouldn't have minded it. He was envious of the boy’s youth and how it was nothing to 'aid' someone to change back. Still, that incident did yield one good thing.

”Morning Bren.”

A sleepy Mikey emerged into the dining room. He was wearing low slung girl's pajama pants and one of Brendon’s button down shirts, partly closed. He yawned and stretched and the shirt parted slightly and showed his stomach. Brendon could not resist reaching out and tickling him.

”Bren, cut it out.”

Mikey bat his hand away playfully. He yawned again and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Brendon smiled as he continued to sip his tea.

”Good morning Brendon, how did you sleep?”

”Very well Gerard and you?”

”Alright I think. I kept hearing noises last night.”

”Yes, Mikey seemed to be having nightmares of some kind.”

”Oh! Was he alright?”

”Oh yes, I took care of him.”

Gerard cocked an eye at Brendon, and was about to ask him another question but was interrupted by Frank stumbling down the stairs with the worst bed head.

”Fuck, why does school have to start so fucking early?”

”To annoy people like you.”

”Shut up Way.”

”Make me you mangy feline.”

”Oh, you want to start shit with me? Don’t think because I just woke up that I will be weak.”

”Awake or asleep, you’re always weak.”

”Alright, that’s it, outside right now!”

”Not before you two have breakfast.”

Both boys stopped and looked up at the kitchen door. Mikey was there with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. They both sat down at the table. Mikey brought Gerard his tea and kissed him lightly on the lips.

”Good morning Gee.”

”Good morning Michael.”

He then moved over to Frank and did the same.

”Good Morning Frankie.”

”Mmm, it is when I see you Angel.”

Mikey smiled and blushed at the complement. He then moved over to Brendon and touched his shoulder.

”Thank you again for last night. Sorry to have kept you awake.”

”It was no trouble. I would do it again for you anytime.”

Mikey smiled, kissing Brendon, and then went back into the kitchen. Brendon did a mental countdown from four to one.

”What the fuck was that about!?”

Brendon smiled and looked to face the two accusing boys.

”Mikey had a nightmare last night and I heard him. I just took care of him that’s all.”

”In what way?”

”Yeah.”

Brendon was about to answer when Mikey came back out with a tray laden with fruit, muffins, and assorted jams and butter. He set the tray down and took off his apron. If Brendon could have snapped a picture of the boy’s faces when they saw he was wearing Brendon’s shirt, he would have. They glared at him all through breakfast as he made conversation with Mikey about the day's business.

”So while we’re at school your editor is coming over?”

”Yup, I have a new manuscript due soon, and he is going to look it over.”

”Wow, that sounds so cool. Oh look at the time. I need to go get dressed.”

Mikey stood up and removed Brendon’s shirt. He handed it to him and smiled.

”Thank you again Brendon.”

He leaned in and gave him a hug.

”Anytime, anytime.”

”Come on Frankie, we have to get dressed.”

Mikey held out his hand and Frank took it. He followed Mikey up the stairs, and they disappeared.

”Okay seriously Brendon, what happened last night?”

”I told you.”

”Then why was he wearing one of your shirts?”

”When I found him, he was shivering. I simply gave him one to cover his chest and he fell asleep in it.”

Brendon said nothing more and Gerard just seem to accept it. They finished breakfast in silence.

_***Frank***_

”F-F-F-Frankie, w-w-what are you d-doing?”

”Mine, my Angel.”

From the moment that they got up the stairs Frank had pulled on Mikey’s hand and yanked him into his room. Mikey had a split second to look at the contents before Frank had him pushed against the wall. He crowded him and planted his lips on his neck. He could feel the heat of Mikey’s skin under him as he sucked on the flesh. It wasn’t enough, it was too much. He picked up Mikey and dropped him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and crushed his thin body with his weight.

”F-F-Frankie?”

”Next time you have trouble sleeping, I want you to come to me. No one else. I want to hold you and tell you everything is going to be alright. I want you to thank me in front of everyone in the morning for helping you. Do you understand?”

Mikey looked up at him and reached up and caressed his cheek.

”Okay Frankie, I promise I will do that.”

Mikey smiled up at him and Frank leaned down and kissed him. It was their kind of kiss. Rough and desperate. Mikey moaned at the pressure on his lips and lifted one leg to wrap around Frank’s waist. Frank reached out and grabbed it, pulling him in by the thigh. He pushed down with his groin and relished the fact that they were both hard.

”Oh, I, Frankie, so good. Feel so good.”

Frank ground down even harder, and added more pressure and friction. Mikey started panting under him. He lifted his body and pushed against Frank wanting more.

”Mmmm, that’s it Angel that’s it. Come on, want to feel you, wanna make you feel so good. Love to feel you writhing beneath me. Gonna cum for me?”

”Oh, fuck, yes Frankie. God, want to cum so badly.”

”Beg for it Angel, beg for me to let you.”

”Please Frankie, please let me.”

Frank let out a low growl at the desperate pleading leaking from Mikey’s perfect mouth. He crushed his against it and pushed down as much as he could. With a cry that was muffled with his lips, Mikey bucked and shook as he came between their bodies. The force was enough to set Frank off.

”Oh fuck Angel!”

Frank shuddered and spasmed, and came at that moment. He collapsed into Mikey’s neck panting heavily.

”Feel better now Frankie?”

”Yeah, I do.”

”Good, now we have to get ready for school.”

”Okay Angel.”

Frank got up and pulled Mikey from his bed into his arms. He giggled and kissed his cheek. Mikey smiled and left the room. Frank peeled out of his pajama pants then dug through for a pair of black jeans and the top to his school uniform. He grabbed his satchel and slung it over his head. Frank finally pulled his black shoes on and left his room. Mikey was just coming out of his room in his uniform, He crouched down to buckle his shoes.

”Here, let me get that for you Angel.”

Frank got down on one knee in front of Mikey and closed the clasp on both shoes. He looked up at Mikey and smiled. Frank stood up and offered Mikey his hand. He took it and they made their way down the stairs together.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was in the library during free period. He has two books in his hand. One was on gardening, so that he could understand Gerard’s hobby better and appreciate it more. The other was martial arts so that he could understand what Frank had experienced during his time in the mountains. These boys had gone through the trouble of learning what things Mikey liked to have in the kitchen to cook and allowed him to be himself, even in girl's clothes. He wanted to find a way to pay them back somehow.

”I’ll take both of these.”

”Okay, I just need your ID card and we can-”

**Would Second year student Michael Rush please report to the main office. Again, Second year student Michael Rush, please report to the main office.**

Mikey looked up at the speaker. He had a strange feeling that at the same time Frank and Gerard did too. He grabbed his library books and headed out to the main office. When he arrived both Frank and Gerard were there.

”Do you know what this is about Michael?”

”No Gee, I don’t.”

”Don’t worry Angel, we’ll wait here for you.”

”Thanks guys, but I am sure it is nothing.”

Mikey walks in and up to the desk.

"Excuse me, but I am Michael Rush.”

”Ah yes, you have a phone call.”

Mikey goes over to the receiver and waits for the right button to be pushed.

”Mikes?”

”Grandpa? Is everything alright?”

”Yes of course. How are you?”

”I am good grandpa.”

”Good, sorry to bother you at school, but I wanted to let you know the renovations are finished, and that you can come home now.”

”Oh…okay, thank you grandpa. I will get ready and be back after school.”

”Okay Mikes, I love you, bye.”

Mikey hangs up the phone and thanks the person at the desk. He leaves the office and sees Frank crouched down to the floor, and Gerard leaning against the wall.

”So?”

”What was that about Michael?”

”That was my grandfather. The renovations on the house are done so I can move back home now.”

Mikey doesn’t wait for them to respond. He walks down the hall to his next class and enters.

_***Gerard***_

”What the fuck was that!?”

Gerard stood there playing Mikey’s words over and over again in his head. Frank was busy having a freak out of his own.

”He’s leaving.”

”No shit Sherlock, did you not pick up on that part?!”

”I didn’t think he would. He seemed happy.”

”Of course he was fucking happy! He had us!”

”Still, his only family is his grandfather.”

”I thought we were his family.”

Gerard turned to Frank. He spoke that last part so low that Gerard wanted to make sure he heard him.

”What did you say?”

”Nothing, just... fuck, I gotta get to class.”

Frank stormed off and left Gerard alone to contemplate what Frank said.

”Aren’t we his family. Huh.”

Gerard headed to his own class.

*

*

*

Mikey was already home when Gerard and Frank arrived. His room was all packed up and in bags next to his feet. Mikey was talking with Brendon and giving him instructions.

”So the pot in the fridge should last you a few days. I left my… the spare room as it was when I arrived. Thank you very much for the hospitality of you and your family. Here is my address in case I forgot something.”

Mikey bowed and then picked up his bag. He turned and saw Gerard and Frank and smiled.

”Sorry for not waiting for you after school. I promise Grandpa that I would be over right away.”

”Of course Michael, we understand.”

”Don’t worry, we will still see each other in school.”

Mikey hugs each one of them in turn and says goodbye. No fanfare, no crying, and he is out the door and out of their lives.

”Well that was a bit anticlimactic.”

Gerard looks over at Brendon and he places the paper with the whereabouts info on it next to the phone.

”Fuck this!”

Frank runs up the stairs, most likely going to the roof. Gerard picks up his satchel and moves upstairs as well to do his homework. He walks by Mikey’s room and sees it is stripped completely. He walks in and looks in the closet. The dresses that Frank bought him are all there, except for one. He reached out and brushed the material with his fingers and sighed. He stepped out and continues to his room, passing Frank’s. He peers in and sees that Frank is lying on the bed and rubbing the sheets against his face. Gerard enters his room and takes out his homework. He sits down and after one more sigh, begins to read.

_***Mikey***_

”Mikes! It’s good to have to you back home.”

”It’s good to be back Grandpa. 

I trust your friends were accommodating?”

”Yes, they took good care of me.”

”Good, well I will let you get settled in then with the rest of the family.”

Mikey moved upstairs with his bags. He found his old room, but now he shared it with two other people.

”Can you not sprawl your crap all over the place?”

”Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

”What good is it to have a newly renovated house if you can’t even have a room to yourself?”

”So what’s with the skirt anyway?”

”Oh, it was a mistake in the uniform and…”

”Don’t tell me you like wearing it?”

”N-N-No, I just can’t afford to…”

”Well don’t wear it in the room with me, or I may mistake you for a girl you know? In fact, you do look a little like one. I bet you would even without the skirt. Let’s test this shall we?”

Mikey backed up as the boy advanced on him. He fell against the bed, and the boy crawled over him. He reached up and pulled Mikey’s shirt off roughly. Mikey tried to cry out, but a hand was slapped over his mouth.

”Geeze bro, if you’re going to try and take advantage of our cousin, you need to gag him so he doesn’t alert the house.”

”Awww, but then we couldn’t use his pretty mouth.”

”Hmmm, I know how to gag him then.“

Mikey was trapped. They had him pinned between them. The boy pulled his skirt off, looked down, and smirked.

”Don’t like wearing it huh? Then why are you wearing these?”

He gathers the material of Mikey’s panties in his hand and pulls up hard. Mikey cries out, but his voice is muffled by the cock being forced into his mouth. He pulls them up harder and Mikey can hear the material starting to give.

”Shit, he’s better than my last girlfriend.”

”Really? He must practice to get that good. Hurry up and let me in there."

”Oh, I’ll bet he could take up both at once, couldn’t you pretty boy?”

”Nah, just finish up.”

”Fine then hold him still so I can fuck his mouth good.”

Mikey feels his body being forced down as the boy in his mouth starts to fuck it hard. He is making Mikey gag and he can’t breathe, but the boy does not stop.

”Fuck, shit, he’s too good, I’m gonna.”

The boy cums, but Mikey can’t swallow it because he can’t breathe so he ends up coughing it up and spraying the rest on his face.

”Aw, sick man. My turn.”

”Boys, time for dinner.”

”Alright mom.”

They climb off of Mikey and throw his skirt at him. 

”Next time we’ll double team you and fuck you from both ends.”

They leave laughing and high-fiving each other. Mikey curls up on the bed and weeps.

_***Frank***_

It’s been a week since Mikey has been gone. They have seen him in school and he says everything is fine and that he is happy to be back home again. He says everyone is treating him well, but Frank detects something hiding in his words. Mikey is more quiet and reserved now. His laughter is rare and he seems lost in thought. Frank has this on his mind when he gets home from school. The food that Mikey last made is long gone now and they are back to take out or burnt curry made by Brendon. His thoughts are interrupted by the phone ringing.

”Hello”

”Hello, this is Mikey’s Grandfather, to whom am I speaking?”

”Uh, this is Frank Iero.”

”Ah Mr. Iero. Mikey has spoken fondly about you. The reason for my call is that I am concerned with my grandchild.”

”Is everything alright?”

”Well that is what I wanted to ask you. Mikey seems sort of withdrawn lately and it has me a bit worried. He is still helpful about the house, and seems to get along with everyone. Still, something seems to be wrong. How was he at your home?”

”Well to be honest Sir, he was happy and always in a good mood. He enjoyed cooking and cleaning and the other domestic things he wanted to do in exchange for living with us.”

”And I trust no one took advantage of him?”

”What?! Fuck, no, I mean no Sir, no one, not once.”

”Good good, well the other reason for my call is that since moving in, I have not seen any of his friends. I was thinking he could use some company so I wanted to invite you and your family to come over and dine with us. A surprise for Mikey of course.”

”I am sure my… family would like the invitation. I will extend it to them.”

”Thank you so much Mr. Iero. I look forward to meeting you. Good bye.”

Frank hung up the phone just as Gerard and Brendon walked in.

”Who was that?”

”We have been invited to dinner at the invitation of Mikey's grandfather.”

”Oh wow, um okay, then let’s go get dressed.”

”He is worried about Mikey. He thinks something is wrong with him.”

”Well we will figure it out together, don’t worry.”

"Together?"

"Look Iero, I don't like you and you don't like me, but this is for Michael."

"Yeah, for once Way you're right. Okay together for Mikey."

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

How much longer can he hold out? Mikey stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his bruised and battered body. They were rough with him last night. His mouth hurt from the stretch on both cocks being forced into it at the same time. So far it has just been forced oral. They cannot bring themselves to do anything more, thankfully. Both boys claim to be straight, have girlfriends, and touching Mikey’s cock is over the line for their abuse. Still, he knows it will not be much longer before one or both of them actually rapes him. He sighs and turns off the taps. He towels off and looks in the mirror. His face is gaunt now, and no longer has a glow to the skin. His mouth hurts from faking smiles at school for Frank and Gerard as well as at home for his grandpa. His eyes are red from crying to sleep so much, but he has to do it quietly or they will attack him. They both sleep peacefully after hurting him so badly, which is not so much of a shock anymore. When he enters the room, the older boy is sitting on his bed. He looks up and smirks at Mikey.

”Awww doll, you didn’t have to get all clean on account of me?”

”I-I-I had gym today.”

”Mmm, and I will bet you were all sweaty when you got home huh? Well I could have saved you the trouble since I am going to dirty you up again anyway.”

He grabbed Mikey by the towel and spun him on the bed. Mikey tried to get up, but he was pushed back down. The boy straddled his chest and whipped out his cock.

”You know what to do.”

Mikey whimpered, but opened his mouth. The boy took no time to start fucking into it hard and fast, bruising the back of Mikey’s throat with his quick jabs. Mikey had tears streaming down his face as the pain increased in his chest from the weight of the boy.”

”Ah fuck, yes. You know tonight it is just us and grandpa, but he is downstairs and no one can hear you scream.”

He pulls his cock out and slaps Mikey in the face with it smearing the precum all over his lips and cheeks. Mikey gasps for the air he hasn't been allowed. Quickly he is flipped over and his arms are pulled behind him. The boy ties them tight and then pulls Mikey to his knees. Mikey knew this day would come, but he did not want to go without a fight. He kicked out and thrashed and received an blow to the head for his troubles.

”Cut the shit out bitch! You want to fight me? I will give you a reason to fight me.”

He shoves a rolled sock into Mikey’s mouth and Mikey can hear him fully moving his jeans to the bed. The boy positions himself behind Mikey kneading his ass.

”Man, from this angle you are a fucking girl. I can’t even see your cock. I’ll just pretend your ass is the tightest pussy I have ever encountered.”

Mikey tried to move as the boy moved up behind him. He lined himself up with Mikey’s opening.

”Sorry I don’t have any of that shit you gay boys use, but I am sure you have been dry fucked before.”

Mikey shook his head and started to sob loudly through the muffled gag.

”Oh shit really? You’re a fucking virgin? Oh fuck yes, this is really gonna be good then.”

The boy started to push in and Mikey bucked away and cried in pain. He could feel the tissue stretching and beginning to tear from the intrusion. The grip the boy had on his hips as he kept forcing himself to go into Mikey only added to the growing pain. Somehow Mikey managed to work the sock partly out of his mouth.

”P-P-P-P-Please s-s-s-stop, don’t d-d-do this.”

”Shut up and take it like the bitch you are!”

Mikey cried out again, and then heard the door bang open. He looked up, but only saw a blur enter the room and then Gerard was there by his side. He could hear the sick wet sound of flesh on flesh as he listened to Frank curse.

”WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?”

”N-N-N-Nothing, he asked for it, he loves to be-”

***CRACK!***

Mikey did not have to see it, he heard Frank’s fist connect with the boy’s jaw. The crunching noise echoed through the room.

”YOU BETTER BE FUCKING LYING!”

”I’m not, you should see what he does with my brother and me!”

”F-F-F-Frankie.”

Frank was by his side in a heartbeat.

”I’m here Angel, I’m here.”

”I’m o-o-okay. He… they didn’t, just.”

”Look at his face Frank.”

Mikey looked up at Gerard as he pointed out what was all over his cheeks and lips. Frank reached out and touched the drying precum and growled.

”Kick his ass Gerard.”

”With pleasure.”

Frank helped Mikey up after Gerard had untied his hands. Mikey blushed at the position that Frank and Gerard had found him in. Frank carefully helped him to his feet, and Mikey winced at the slight pain coming from where the boy tried to force his way in. Frank saw it and Mikey looked away. He wrapped the towel around Mikey and pulled him into his arms. Mikey began to cry all the tears that he was not allowed to cry for the past week. Frank soothed him by brushing his fingers through Mikey’s hair.

”It’s okay Angel, shhh, it’s okay. We’re here now.”

”What the fuck is going on in here?!”

Mikey looked up and cringed when the other boy walked into the room. He stiffened in Frank’s arms as he heard Gerard drop the other boy and step over to where they were.

”What the fuck did you do to my brother!?”

”Oh, you’re his brother?”

”Yeah, and who the fuck are you?!”

”Well to everyone else I’m Gerard, but to you, I’m your worst fucking nightmare!”

Gerard pulled a round house kick, like he did to Frank at the house, and the boy went flying into the wall. As he connected to the wall, Brendon and Mikey's grandpa appeared in the doorway.

”I see your boy’s have been taking good care of my grandson.”

”Well, we all love Mikey very much Sir.”

”Please, just call me Grandpa, it’s so much easier.”

Mikey was still trembling in Frank’s arms when Gerard began to pull out his belongings and pack them. He went in the closet and pulled out the only dress that he had brought from the house. He packed that too. Then he grabbed a shirt and pants and handed them to Frank.

”Why don’t you take Michael into the bathroom to change while I finish packing.”

”Wait, what? Grandpa what is going on?”

”Well Mikes, first I love you, but you should have told me what was going on from the beginning. I am sorry that I am old and did not pick up on it till I overheard a conversation between my older grandchildren. I called Frank and invited them over tonight for an intervention, but it seems that my elder offspring are greedy and I was almost too late. Can you forgive me Mikes?”

Mikey pulled out of Frank’s arms and went to his Grandfather and hugged him tightly.

”Of course Grandpa, I love you. I just did not want to burden you with my problems when you just invited me to move back and all!”

”You idiot! Burden him! Burden all of us! We want to be there for you! Now come on!”

Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand and pulled him out of the room. He went to the bathroom and handed him the clothes from Gerard. Mikey took them and smiled.

”So, I’ll wait for you out here then?”

”Okay.”

Mikey closed the door and put the clothing down, he took the towel off and hung it up. He pulled on the pair of panties that Gerard gave him and then dressed in the jeans and shirt. He pulled on the socks last and avoiding the mirror, opened the door. Frank was still there leaning against the wall.

”Ready Angel?”

”Yeah Frankie, let’s go home.”

*

*

*

A scream escaped his throat as Mikey sat up in bed. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. He looked around and saw that he was back in his own room at the house. Still he huddled, pulling his knees to his chest. His door burst open and Frank and Gerard both came in. 

”Michael are you alright?”

”No, no I’m not.”

Both boys crossed the room to him. They sat on either side of him and held him. He gripped their shirts and buried his head into Gerard’s chest.

”H-H-He came so close and almost r-r-r-r-r...”

Mikey couldn’t even finish the thought. He doubled over in pain, and Frank quickly grabbed the garbage can as Mikey emptied what little was in his stomach. He felt a hand on his back, soothing him, and another holding his hair out of the way. He felt like a fool for being a burden like this. He tried to push up, but was held down.

”Shhhh, finish, it’s alright, we got you.”

Once he had nothing left, he watched as Gerard tied the bag up and left the room. He returned with a glass of water with a straw and basin of water with two washcloths. Gerard held the glass of water for Mikey to sip. Once he was done he put it on the nightstand. Frank sat against the headboard and pulled Mikey against his chest. He opened up his shirt and then took a cloth from Gerard. Gerard started to wipe down the sweat from his skin and Frank used the other cloth to clean off his mouth. Mikey felt even more like a burden now and he squirmed in Frank’s arms.

”Now Angel, if you do not settle down, we will tie you up.”

”That sounds like a good idea Iero.”

”What?”

Mikey saw Gerard smirk and toss something to Frank. Frank grabbed Mikey’s hands and pulled them above his head and secured them. Mikey thrashed around.

”No, p-p-please, stop this, I d-d-don’t want it.”

”Relax Angel, let us take care of you, we know what is best.”

Frank moved from behind Mikey next to him. He pulled Mikey towards him and made room for Gerard to take the other side. Mikey was still whimpering when he felt his pajama pants being pulled down and removed from the bed. The memory of what had happened him started to come flooding back, but then he heard Gerard whispering in his ear.

”Relax Michael, you are safe with us. You know we would never hurt you right? Just let us take care of you like he said.”

Mikey tried to relax as he felt both Frank and Gerard nuzzle into each side of his neck and begin to kiss it. The double attention was starting to feel good and remind him that he was with people who cared about him and his feelings. Frank nipped his neck a little and Mikey let out a little gasp which was swallowed quickly by Gerard’s mouth covering his. He melted into the kiss and opened his mouth wider for Gerard to enter it with his tongue. As soon as he pulled away from that kiss he was pulled into another one by Frank. Meanwhile, Gerard had ducked down and started to kiss and lick his chest. He hit a sensitive area and Mikey arched up a bit. He felt Gerard smirk against his skin and then move his way back up again only for Frank to take his place. They teased him with tongues and fingers for what felt like hours. Mikey was a writhing mess when he felt a hand, no two, move down and grasp hold of his now hard leaking cock. Both boys took turns kissing him and sucking on his neck as they both stroked him at the same time. Mikey felt all the memories of being forced by his cousins out of his head and heart and the replacement of what Frank and Gerard were doing to him. Suddenly he felt Gerard shift down and his mouth enclose over the head of his cock. Mikey groaned out as Frank kept stroking him and started to spill words into his ear.

”How’s that Angel, are we making you feel good? You want to cum so badly don’t you? You can feel it inside moving, pushing it’s way up. Should we let you? Have you been a good girl?”

”Fuck, yes please, I need, I want, please let me.”

”Mmmm, not yet though, we want to play with you more first. Make you cry out in pleasure. Make sure we erase what they did with their hands and replace it with ours.”

Mikey started to flex his arms and tug at his bonds.

”Want to be free? Want to be able to touch?”

”Yes please, I want to touch you.”

”Not yet, right now this is about you and you alone.”

Mikey cried out as Gerard sucked a little harder on his head, and Frank tightened his grip on the shaft.

”I think he has had enough now.”

”I agree.”

”Okay Angel, you can cum now.”

Both Frank and Gerard doubled their efforts and Mikey moaned and gasped and he stuttered and bowed his body.

”Oh God, oh fuck, yes please I oh shit!”

Mikey bucked up hard and he came into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard pulled off with a slight cough, and Mikey would have felt guilty if his brain had been working. Frank continued to stroke him through the orgasm. Mikey collapsed back to the bed. Frank brought his hand up and licked it clean. Gerard was licking his own lips. They both came up and kissed his cheeks.

”We love you Mikey Rush.”

Mikey felt his hands being freed and he surged up and grabbed both boys and pushed them on their backs. He straddled one leg each on them as he took turns crushing his lips to theirs. Mikey came up for air and slid down their bodies kissing and licking the skin. He got both their waistbands and reached in and pulled their cocks out. He stroked one, while going down on the other and then switched. Both boys were groaning out and had one hand in his hair. He urged them closer so that he could have both cocks in this mouth at the same time. This was different than being forced by his cousins. He greedily took both in lavishing them with his tongue.

”OH fuck, he is good at this.”

”Mmmm, uh, yeah he is.”

Mikey felt them both tighten the hands in his hair and pull lightly. He moaned around them and sucked harder. He wanted them to cum at the same time. It seemed like he was going to get his wish too, because both of them cried out at once as he sucked on their heads and they stuttered and bucked as the cum began to spurt out of them. Mikey did his best to swallow them both, but he ended up striping his face in the long run. Still he continued to suck them until they were both soft and sensitive. He sat up and looked at them as his licked his lips and smiled.

”Thank you, both of you.”

They pulled him down and began to lick his face and clean him off. When they were done, Gerard handed him one of the cloths and he cleaned them both off as well as his face. He then settled into the space between them and felt them close around him. He felt safe and secure surrounded by both bodies. After kissing each one, he stared to drift off, but not before he saw a shadow at his door. The other boys were beginning to snore lightly as he looked up at Brendon cleaning off his own hand and smiling at him. Mikey smiled back and as he drifted off himself he heard the door closing and Brendon speaking softly.

”Welcome home Mikey.”


	6. The Best Laid Plans Of...Rabbits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey meets more members of the Zodiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I have had such bad writers block and the stress of a Statistics and Research class that involved so much math, it made my head spin. I figured that I failed it, but some how i squeaked by with a D-. I will take it though. Better then the $1755 that I would have had to pay if i failed. @~@
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter:
> 
> Enter two new characters, Bob and Pete. The household has a fierce protection over Mikey when Bob shows up. We lean more about what he does for the family. Sorry, no Mikey/Bob action...for now.
> 
> Also enter the precocious Pete Wentz. He sees Mikey and decided that he has to have him. Will his plan work with Frank and Gerard in the way...or are they. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys oh and bonus, Gerard in a dress. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

It’s time for the school festival again and the class is working on an idea for this year’s competition.

”How about a haunted house?”

”No, a maid café!”

”We should sell pastries!”

The arguing was going back and forth between students. Mikey watched Gerard and his vice president groaning about the arguing.

”Come on guys, can we just come up with an idea we agree upon?”

”What about onigri?”

Everyone looked over at Mikey. Mikey himself could not believe that he spoke up.

”What do you mean Michael?”

”W-W-Well, we could sell onigiri with different fillings.”

”It is a popular item for snacks.”

”Yeah and it would sell well too.”

”We would need a gimmick though.”

”What if you presented a challenge?”

”Challenge huh, what kind old man?”

”Don’t fucking call me that!”

”Iero, language please.”

”*humph* He started it. Anyway, like have a deal. If you buy three onigri, you get a discount, but you take a chance on the filling in the third one.”

”I like that. It has an element of danger or surprise in it.”

”Nice job Frank.”

The vice president raised her gavel.

”All those in favor of Michael and Frank’s idea say aye.”

”Aye!”

”All those opposed?”

…

”By unanimous decision, the class will sell onigiri for the festival.”

Everyone clapped while Tommy and Zack came over and hugged Mikey and ruffled his hair. Others patted Frank on the back. Mikey looked over at Frank and smiled and winked at him. Mikey blushed and then looked over at Gerard. He nodded back and smiled.

”Oh Prince Way?”

Gerard looked up and saw his self-proclaimed fan club in the doorway.

”Yes Robert, what can I do for you?”

”Our class is part of the drama club and we were wondering if you would be willing to help us out with something?”

”Of course, I would be happy to. Please excuse me Genevieve.”

”Of course Gerard.”

The group of boys giggled as Gerard stepped down from the podium and followed them out the door. The bell chimed to signal lunch at that moment. Frank stepped up to Mikey’s desk, ignoring Tommy.

”So partner, shall we discuss some ideas for the onigiri over lunch?”

”Sure Frankie. Later guys.”

Mikey and Frank headed to his locker to grab their bento boxes.

”Do you want to eat in the quad?”

”Nah, I think somewhere more private would be nice.”

Frank took Mikey’s hand and they walked to the stairs. They climbed to the fourth floor and then up to the stairs that led to the roof. Frank opened the door and as Mikey walked outside, he felt the soft early summer breeze. The mountains in the distance created a nice backdrop. Mikey walked to the railing and leaned over slightly, enjoying the rays of the sun. Frank slipped up behind him.

”Mmmm you look so beautiful in the sunlight Angel.”

”Come on Frankie, let’s eat.”

While they ate they made a list of fillings, some traditional, like cucumber and unagi as well as sweet surprises like mango and sweet plums. Then the less traditional surprises, like leeks, which Frank bristled at. 

”Oh and tuna!”

Mikey made a face and Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

”What’s wrong with tuna? I like tuna in my onigiri.”

”Yes, but not everyone is a cat silly.”

”Silly? I’ll show you silly.”

Frank attacked Mikey and pushed him down. He began to tickle him. Mikey’s laughter and begging could be heard echoing all over the roof.

”Noooo Frankie, pleeease stop! I can’t I can’t, ah ah ah.”

”Nope, not till you take it back Angel.”

”Ok ay, okay, I take it back. Tuna is fine as a filling!”

”That’s better.”

Frank smirked as Mikey gasped for air after the assault. He looked up at Frank and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Frank smiled down at him. He started to lean down, and Mikey closed his eyes and braced for the kiss.

*bang ”What the fuck do you think you are doing!?”

Mikey’s eyes flew open at the sound of Gerard’s voice. He turned his head and looked over. Gerard had flung the door open and stood there panting for air, staring at them.

”What the fuck does it look like, and since when do you fucking curse like that?”

”Since a certain mangy feline was caught taking advantage of an innocent boy.”

Mikey and Frank turned to look at each other, and they both cracked up.

”What the fuck is so funny?!”

”Calm down Rat, nothing was happening.”

”Yeah Gee, I made a comment and Frankie was just giving his opinion on it.”

Frank stood up and helped Mikey up along with him. Mikey walked over to Gerard who was still trying to catch his breath.

”Why are you so out of breath Gee?”

”I was running from…”

”Oh Prince Wayyyy.”

”Shit! Hide me!”

Gerard ran around to the side of the building and disappeared into the other exit. Mikey was about to ask why when the Prince Way Club burst through the door. They took a look at Mikey and sneered.

”What are you doing up here loser?”

They advanced on Mikey with menacing grins. Mikey backed up till he was almost to the railing. He looked around, but did not see Frank anywhere.

”I-I-I was eating lunch and w-w-writing things down for our class sale with my partner.”

”Oh your partner? Who would want to be partners with a skinny ugly brat like you?”

”I would.”

Frank came from behind the building zipping up his pants. He crossed over to Mikey and the club and placed a protective arm around his waist.

”Sorry Angel, had to take a piss.”

”Eeewww, how are you related to the Prince when you are so vulgar?”

”Not that it is any of your fucking business, but he is my cousin. Now, unless you have anything else important to say, I would get the fuck out of here before you really piss me off and someone gets hurt.”

Frank cracked his knuckles to drive the point home.

”Fine we’re going. The Prince is not up here anyway.”

They turned and left the roof, closing the door behind them. Mikey sagged in Frank’s arms.

”Hey, it’s okay now Angel, they are gone.”

”I don’t understand why they hate me so much.”

”They don’t, they are just jealous because you are so much cuter than them.”

”I wonder what they were chasing after Gee in the first place?”

”Probably something stupid like wanting him to wear a dress.”

”Actually that is exactly what they wanted.”

Mikey and Frank looked up and saw Gerard coming back over to them. He was breathing hard and sweating from running and Mikey was alarmed that he was going to change. Gerard stopped where they were and flopped onto the ground. Mikey kneeled down next to him.

”You alright Gee?”

”Yes Michael no worries.”

”So they wanted to put you in a dress again?”

”Again?”

Mikey looked up at Frank when he said this to Gerard.

”Yeah, the last two years they have tried to get me to wear something for the drama club and I keep finding a way to avoid it. This year they are a bit more aggressive.”

”Well, they know it is your last year.”

”Yeah, well it is not going to work.”

Mikey giggled causing Frank and Gerard to look at him.

”Sorry, I was just trying to imagine Gerard in a dress.”

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Nothing more was said of the subject and the rest of the day went well. The three went home together after school because Mikey had a rare day off. When they arrived at the house there was a strange car in the driveway. Both Frank and Gerard stopped.

”What’s wrong guys?”

”Bob is here.”

”What if he is here for…”

”Ah Gee, Frankie welcome home. We have a guest.”

The boys walked into the house and they saw Bob sitting drinking tea. He rose and crossed the room. He bowed to Mikey.

”Please to meet you Michael, I am Bob, the family physician.”

Bob extended a hand and Mikey went to take it, but Frank pushed in front of him.

”What are you doing here old man?”

”Now Frank, that is no way to behave for your elders. I came to see my friend for tea.”

”Yeah, well you had your tea, now get the fuck out.”

”Frankie!”

Mikey looked at Frank and his rudeness. Frank felt bad, but he still stuck to his attitude. Mikey did not realize how dangerous this man was.

”Frankie, really. Please excuse him Bob. So you are part of the family too? May I ask what your anima is?”

”I am the dragon.”

”Oh wow, that sounds so cool!”

Frank swore that Bob was surprised at Mikey’s reaction and blushed a little. This pissed him off.

”So, _We_ have homework to do, if you will excuse us.”

Before anyone could say anything, Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand and dragged him upstairs. He stopped in the hallway to think for a moment and was going to head for his room when he heard footsteps behind them and pulled Mikey into his own room. Mikey sat down on his bed confused and Frank waited for the person he knew would follow him.

”Was that really necessary Frankie?”

”Shut up Mutt, why the fuck is he here? Is it about Mikey?”

Brendon sighed and went to sit down on Mikey’s bed. Mikey shifted to make room for him, his eye’s waiting for an answer.

”Yeah, of course it was.”

”What did that bastard tell Bob to do?”

”Just to meet Mikey that’s all.”

”That’s all?”

”Yes Frank, that’s all.”

”Guys! What is going on?!”

Mikey was getting upset, and Frank fell to his knees in front of him.

”Easy Angel, it’s okay, Bob is a nice guy, but he also has a power that is dangerous, and I was afraid he was here to use it on you.”

”W-W-W-What kind of power?”

”He can erase memories.”

Everyone looked up and saw Gerard leaning against the door frame.

”When I was little, there was a incident where I turned at a party. It was an accident. A little girl tripped and spilled her ice water on me. It was instant though and everyone panicked. Ville called Bob in as he took me away from the scene and…”

Gerard's face took on a pale sheen.

”Helped me change back. I was hysterical that it happened, and that was when I learned what Bob could do. I was relieved of course, but it was mixed feelings I am sure you can imagine.”

Frank shuddered at the thought of Ville putting his hands on him. It was the only thing that made being the Cat worth it. Ville won’t come anywhere near him. Gerard came in the room and sat on the other side of Mikey. Frank could see that being pressed in on all sides by them was making Mikey feel better. Frank reached up and placed a hand on Mikey’s knee. Mikey reached his hand out to him and covered it. He then rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder while placing his other hand on Brendon’s thigh. They sat there, all three in contact with Mikey till he spoke up with worry lacing his voice.

”So what happens to me now?”

”Nothing.”

All four jumped as Bob appeared in the doorway. He took a look at the three of them and everyone let go of Mikey except for Frank. He kept his hand on his knee and squeezed it a little. Bob walked into the room and sat down at Mikey’s desk. He rested his elbow on it and looked at them.

”As I said when I first arrived, I wanted to see Brendon and have tea with him. Ville overheard me and asked me to stay long enough to meet Michael.”

”And what were you doing before we got here then?”

At that moment, Frank felt Brendon tense up a bit with the vibration moving through Mikey’s body and to his hand. He looked up at Brendon and swore that he was suddenly flush.

”We were discussing personal business.”

Frank smirked. He stood up and stretched, showing off his stomach and the tattoos. He could feel Mikey’s eyes on him and it gave him confidence.

”Personal business huh?”

”Yeah, now if you will excuse us, you guys have homework to do and I have to see Bob out.”

Brendon patted Mikey on the head and rose off the bed. He left the room quickly and Frank heard Bob chuckle a little. That was not a sound that he heard often out of the tall blonde.

”Well then, have a good day boys. Michael, it was a pleasure.”

Bob crossed to the bed and picked up Mikey’s hand. He kissed it lightly and looked into his eyes.

”And may I add that you look fetching in a skirt.”

Mikey blushed and thanked him and Frank saw Gerard slip a possessive arm around Mikey, keeping him on the bed. For once Frank was happy about this. With that Bob stood up, bowed again, and left the room.

”Promise me something Michael.”

”What’s that Gee?”

”You will not be alone with that man ever.”

”I never planned on it.”

”Plans change in this family very quickly.”

Now Frank crossed the room, and sat on the bed next to Mikey. He slipped his arm around Mikey too, making slight contact with Gerard. They both looked at each other and something simple passed between them. Mikey sighed and placed a hand on both of their thighs.

”Thanks guys.”

”Anytime time Michael.”

”No problem Angel.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

The festival was in full swing. Gerard walked down the hallway doing his duty as Student Body President, and making sure everyone was following the rules and having a good time. He was flanked by the two disciplinary officers, who he thinks were more nervous walking with him, than keeping other students in line. Gerard internally sighed and wondered how things ended up like this.

”Oh Prince Wayyyyy”

”Oh shit.”

Bert came up to him and he had nowhere to run. In Bert's hands was the cabaret outfit that they had been trying all week to get him into. Unfortunately Bert was walking with the drama teacher instead of the rest of the club.

”Mr. Way?”

”Yes Director?”

”I am here to make an impassioned plea to you. We need you for our theatrical performance today. I know you have other obligations, but you know this musical well, and…”

”Alight, let me check in with my class and I will be down in time to change for the show.”

”Thank you Mr. Way. We look forward to you putting your best effort into the performance of the MC.”

”Bye Prince Way. I cannot wait to see you in your costume.”

Bert handed him the costume and wiggled his fingers at Gerard and then left talking a mile a minute to the Director. Gerard sighed again, this time audibly and continued his way down the hall.

”Oh wow, it’s apricot preserve!”

As they got closer to the classroom, Gerard started to see students carrying containers with the onigiri in it and talking about them. He saw some nibbling on a few trying to find the mystery ingredient.

”Ahhh, hot peppers!”

”Oh wow really? I’ll trade you?”

”You like hot peppers?”

”Yeah man!”

”Wait… what’s in yours?”

”Tomato.”

”Sold!”

Gerard watched the two students exchange onigiri as they left the classroom. He walked in and saw the line was impressive. His classmates were taking orders on the line so that when they arrived at the table they could get what they ordered quickly along with the mystery onigiri if they wanted one.

”Can I buy just a mystery one?”

”Sure!”

”Cool!”

Gerard smiled, this was going better than he thought it would. He knew their class was going to win hands down. He made his way to the sheet and the makeshift kitchen. Gerard parted the curtain and saw Mikey there with several students cooking. On either side of the table they had rice cookers. One student each was scooping out the rice and cooling it. Next to them another student was adding the sushi vinegar and mixing it in. Then two more students were adding the fillings to each scoop. Finally, the onigiri were being molded into the proper triangle shape and a small piece of nori was placed at the bottom so the rice would not stick to the customer’s fingers. At the end of the table were Frank and Mikey checking for perfection and placing them in the proper holder. Students would come in from the outside and take trays to the tables for selling. As Gerard made his way to the end of the table he saw Mikey molding a smaller amount of rice. He pressed something into it and then held it up. Frank opened his mouth and Mikey pushed the rice ball in. His fingers got trapped by Frank’s mouth and Gerard did not miss what passed between the two. He cleared his throat.

”Those are for selling you know?”

Mikey jumped when he saw Gerard and let his fingers slip from Frank’s mouth. Frank smirked as he chewed and then made an awful face. Gerard could not help to laugh.

”What did you give him?”

”New recipe idea, tuna and leek.”

”Ugh, fucking gross!”

”Iero, watch your language! We are still in school!”

”Ugh, yeah yeah sorry, I need some milk.”

Frank left the room and Gerard laughed and shook his head. Mikey looked up and smiled.

”Would you like to try one?”

”That would be nice.”

Gerard watched as Mikey quickly made a small rice ball and added bits of fresh tuna and leek to it. He molded it and handed it to Gerard. Gerard would have honestly rathered to have it placed in his mouth like Frank, but took it with a smile. He popped it in his mouth and chewed.

”Michael, this is fantastic!”

”So do you think people would buy it knowing the filling?”

”Oh absolutely!”

Mikey smiled and then directed the team to start creating them. Gerard was impressed with Mikey being able to take charge in the kitchen. It should not have surprised him though. Mikey was very comfortable in the kitchen at home, so why not here? Gerard was about to say something else when a small boy burst through the curtain.

”Geegee, help me!”

”Peter?”

”I’m gonna rip your fucking throat out you little shit!”

Pete ducked behind Mikey, making his skirt fly up. Pete latched onto his waist as Frank burst in through the curtain. He had milk all over him and was beyond pissed. Mikey moved away from Gerard and Pete and went to Frank holding a dry cloth. He started to sooth Frank with words as he cleaned the milk off his face and neck. Gerard could see that his murmurings were working, a little too well for his liking, and Frank was gaining control. Pete came from behind Gerard.

”Oh, I see, so that’s Mikey.”

_***Pete***_

 

_***Timestamp: Fifteen minutes ago***_

”So you’re sure he’s here?”

”Yes Peter for the tenth time.”

"Cool! I can’t wait to meet him!”

Pete bounced down the hallway of the school with Bob. He was usually in the other wing with the freshman, so it was cool at festival time to see the older students running their fundraisers. He wished Bob would chill out more. He was such a stuffed shirt except when he was around Brendon and Adam. He weaved in and out of the people going into the classrooms to see what each one had when he spied a familiar face leaning against the wall drinking a glass of milk. 

”Pete wait!”

Bob called out for him, but Pete took off and launched himself at Frank. Frank was knocked over and sputtered as his milk ended up all over him!

”Fwanky!”

”What the fuck!?”

”*gasp* Fwanky, you should not swear in school!”

”Pete, you little shit! I going to fucking kill you!”

”Have to catch me first Fwanky!”

Pete leaned down and licked Frank’s cheek before punching him in the stomach and leap frogging over his head. The other students looked down at him and some were laughing while others were in shock. He did not have time to find out because Frank was on his feet and Pete was gone. He zigzagged through the hallway and into the classroom that he knew was Gerard’s. He took a breath and asked a random student where Gerard was. He was told behind the curtain and he headed there just as Frank ran into the classroom. He bolted through and saw Gerard standing with a girl… no wait a boy… in a skirt. This had to be Mikey. He ran behind Gerard calling for him and the wind caused the skirt to fly up. He got some decent fan service out of that. Green and white stripes, nice.

_***Timestamp: Present***_

”Peter, what did you do?”

”I just saw Fwanky and wanted to say hi! I didn’t do nothing!”

”This little shit pounced on me and spilled my milk and stop calling me that! How old are you now?!”

Pete stuck his tongue out at Frank and Frank tried to lunge and grab him, but Mikey blocked with his body and what a body it was! Legs that went on forever and disappeared under the simple school uniform. He loved how the blouse rose up a little to reveal a small sliver of skin. He watched as Mikey smoothed a hand over Frank’s face and Frank leaned into it. He whispered something into Frank’s ear and Frank put his arm around Mikey’s waist. Pete felt a surge of jealousy and decided to test this boy.

”I-I-I just got excited because I have not seen Fwanky in a long time and I wanted to give him a great big hug. I didn’t see the milk in his hand.”

Pete internally smirked as he let a few tears join his quivering lip and he clung to Gerard’s hips. He moved in front, shuffling his feet slowly, and stood looking down at the floor.

”I’m sorry Fwanky, please don’t be mad at me. I love you.”

Pete burst into tears and that was it for Mikey. He let go of Frank and dropped to his knees in front of Pete. Pete had a perfect view of the skirt sliding up a bit above his knees and the slightest view of hidden treasure between his legs. Mikey circled his arms around Pete and held him close. Pete sunk to his knees and buried his face in Mikey’s neck. He breathed in the light scent, trying to figure out where it came from. He felt Mikey rubbing his back and whispering soothing things into his ear. His warm breath made Pete shudder a bit. It felt really good. He took a chance and laid a chaste kiss against Mikey’s neck and felt him freeze. He pushed away and smiled.

”Thank you, I’m Pete Wentz, another cousin of Gerard’s.”

”Pleased to meet you Pete, I’m Mikey Rush. So what are you then?”

”Oh, I’ll tell you later.”

Pete winked and smiled at Mikey and Mikey blushed.

”All right Peter, where did you get off to?”

Pete saw Mikey stiffen when he heard Bob’s voice. Apparently what Bob does was very well known to Mikey and it scared him. At that point Frank had helped Mikey off the floor and walked him over to where Gerard was. That was interesting. They hate each other and here they are working together to protect Mikey. He must be something amazing. This will have to be further explored, that is when he can get him alone.

”Hey Bobby! Can we get something to eat now?”

”Sure Peter, oh, hello Michael.”

”Hello Bob, what brings you here today?”

”I have business at the school, and I was asked to accompany Peter to the school festival.”

”Oh, where does he go to school?”

”Here silly Mikey Mike!”

”Wait what? How old are you?”

”Believe it or not, Pete is only a year younger than you Michael.”

Mikey looked up at Gerard in disbelief.

”He is the youngest male member of the family.”

”Oh, but he acts…”

”Like he’s fucking five, don’t remind me.”

”Awwww Fwanky.”

”Stop calling me that!”

”When Peter was younger, he had speech problems. He could not pronounce Frank’s name without adding the 'w'. It pretty much stuck after that.”

”I think it’s cute.”

Mikey chuckled and Pete beamed.

”Come on Peter, let’s get you something to eat.”

”I will come with you guys, it is almost showtime anyway.”

”Wait, what show? Oh fuck, they got you didn’t they?”

Gerard hung his head and pulled a bag out from the shelf behind him. It had black material in it and clearly a garter.

”Ooohhh Geegee is going to be in a show! I want to see it Bobby!”

”Fine, after we eat though.”

The three said goodbye and headed out the classroom door. They dropped Gerard off at the auditorium and then went to the closest maid café for lunch. All the while Pete was trying to figure out how to get Mikey alone. 

*

*

*

The musical was good. Better than Pete expected for high school and Gerard was an amazing MC. He almost looked better than Mikey in the outfit, but Pete imagining Mikey in it and that made it really uncomfortable to sit. As soon as the musical was over Bob said that he was going to go back stage and see Gerard. Pete knew this was his moment.

”Alright Bobby. I am going to find the bathroom and then head back to the classroom to get a piece of onigiri.”

”I don’t know Peter.”

”Oh I will be fine. I will stay away from Fwanky I promise.”

”All right, just be careful.”

Pete sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs. He made it to the classroom and looked inside. The day was winding down so most of the students were gone now. He creeped in and looked behind the curtain. The other students were all gone and Mikey and Frank were cleaning up. Frank was whispering something in Mikey’s ear and he was giggling like a girl. He playfully pushed Frank away and Frank grabbed a handful of suds and tossed them at Mikey. Mikey squealed and used his hands to block them.

”Cut it out Frankie! Now look what you did! Go get the mop before we fall and bust our asses!”

”Can’t have that happening now can we. Besides, it is too cute an ass to let you bust.”

Mikey blushed as Frank stepped up to him and grabbed his ass. He pulled Mikey into a kiss and Pete swore that Mikey melted. He draped his arms over Frank’s shoulders as Frank walked them back to the wall. Pete needed to stop this before it got worse. He stepped away from the curtain and cleared his throat loudly. He heard a commotion and then a curse and he knew that Frank went down.

”Oh fucking shit!”

”Oh Frankie are you alright?”

”Yeah Angel, just I’m gonna go get the mop.”

Pete ducked out of the way before Frank came out of the curtained room. He watched him move away and out of the classroom. Pete smirked. Mikey was his for the taking now.

”Hey Fwanky I… oh hi again!”

”Oh hey, Pete right? How was the show?”

”It was good, wow what a mess!”

”Yeah, well be careful. Frankie already fell down, and I don’t want you to as well.”

”You like him don’t you?”

Mikey paused and turned to Pete. Pete saw the blush creep up on him.

”Um, well of course I do. I like Brendon, and Ge… Gerard too.”

”Oh I don’t doubt it. You live with them after all. All shacked up nice and cozy. Do you guys sleep in the same bed?”

”W-W-What? No! I have my own room!”

”Relax Mikey Mikes, I was just asking, no reason to get all defensive.”

”Sorry, it’s just, you sounded like you were accusing me of something.”

”No no no, just making a inquiry that’s all. So let me help you till Frank gets back.”

”Okay… hey, you just said his name properly.”

”Oh sure, I could always, but I like teasing him with the nickname.”

Mikey and Pete started to clean up the table. Mikey bent over to pick something up and Pete got a flash of his bare thighs. He licked his lips. He looked over and saw the chest of ice that was used to house the raw fish. Perfect. Quickly he moved it to a position perfect for what he needed it for and then set up the scene.

"Hey Mikey, Where do I put the extra tuna from the table?”

”Oh, well there is an ice chest behind you.”

Pete turns around to go towards the chest, and then turns to look at Mikey again.

”Is there anything else that goes in... aaaahhh!”

Mikey looked up and saw Pete trip over the ice chest. It was mostly water now, which spelled no good for him. The change was immediate and a soaking wet Pete sat there shivering with his rabbit ears, and fluffy tail. Pete watched as Mikey gasped.

”Oh no Pete!”

”What’s going on in there? Mikey do you need any help?”

”No, I got it, really I do!”

”Still we feel bad that you are doing it by yourself. Let me get some guys and we will help you.”

”Oh shit!”

_***Bob***_

Bob was walking with Gerard down the hallway to the classroom. Gerard was concerned that Pete went off by himself. He didn’t bother getting dressed from the play, but he put a robe on over the outfit. They were almost there when they saw Frank coming with a mop.

”What happened?”

”Nothing, just spilled some water from doing dishes. Mikey wanted me to clean it up so no one would fall… again.”

”Oh, so is Pete helping you?”

”Pete? I have not seen that little shit since he left with you… wait you don’t think?”

The three rushed to the classroom just as the puff of smoke was rising from the curtain. They heard Mikey gasp and saw someone call out to him. A few more students gathered and they heard them offer help. Mikey declined of course, but they still advanced. The three looked at each other, this was not good at all. Bob was about to say something when Gerard cleared his throat and dropped the robe. He stood there in the risqué outfit that the MC of Cabaret wore. Adopting the German accent again he spoke to the class.

”Well now, what do we have here gentleman? Does a lady have to get her own drink when she walks in the room?”

Everyone stopped and stared at Gerard. They took in the short skirt that clung to his body with a slit almost up to his hips. He was wearing fishnet stockings and high heeled combat boots. The corset on top gave him curves that he ran his hands up sensually.

”Way, is that you? I uh, yeah, please let us help you.”

”Well it’s about time gentleman. The lady prefers scotch to wine.”

The boys forgot about the curtain and rushed over to attend to Gerard as he recited lines from the musical. Bob and Frank took the opportunity and went into the curtain area.

”Fuck Mikey.”

They froze at the opening. Bob saw Frank’s face and grabbed his shoulder. The look Frank gave him was full of pure hatred. Frank struggled with him to pull away, but Bob held him fast.

”Ah ah ah ah, AH!”

There was the puff of smoke and Frank tore out of Bob’s grip and rounded the corner. Bob followed quickly and ran into Frank as he stopped short. The sight before them was something out of a porn. Pete was leaning against the counter with his now softening cock hanging out of his pants and Mikey was on the floor sitting with splayed knees, his face striped in cum panting hard.

”Man you were not kidding when you said you could fix this quick Mikey.”

”Why you little fucking!”

Before Bob had a chance to stop him, Frank charged up to Pete and punched him in the face. Pete’s head went back and he slumped back into the counter. He slid to the floor knocked out.

”Frankie! Why?”

”Fuck Angel, he set you up!”

”What? No, he got splashed with the leftover ice water and…”

”And Frank just happened to not be here when it happened?”

”He was the one that coughed at the curtain. I left shortly after that.”

”And he came in when… oh Frankie, I am an idiot.”

”No Angel you are not an idiot, you just want to help everyone.”

”Everything alright in here?”

Gerard burst through the curtain and walked over to them. He looked at the sight and then looked at Bob.

”Still as cheeky as ever huh?”

”Yup.”

”You okay Michael?”

”Yeah Gee, I am.”

”Iero…”

”Yeah Rat?”

”Nice shot, about time too.”

”Thanks. Come on Angel, let’s get you cleaned up."

”Thanks Frankie. Looking good Gee.”

”Well we needed a distraction so…”

”Well it worked.”

Frank picked Mikey up and helped him to the chair. He used a wet cloth to wipe his face off. Bob picked Pete up off the floor. He tossed him over his shoulder.

”He’s not a bad kid you know. Just a little overzealous.”

”It’s okay. It was kind of fun anyway. I liked the bunny ears.”

Mikey giggled and everyone could not help but smile at it. Bob watched Gerard offer Mikey a hand and help him out of the chair. He took both boy’s hands and they left the room.

”You owe that boy an apology, you know that right?”

”Yeah, but Bobby, man, does he have skill. I can see why Ville is worried.”

”Yeah, well that is none of your business.”

Bob put Pete down and watched as he put himself away. His phone rang.

”Yeah, yeah, okay.”

”Ville?”

”Yeah, I have work to do.”

”I would hate to lose this one.”

”Me too, Peter, me too.”


	7. Dragon to the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey visits the family home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses on why this took so long to update except writers block mixed with depression suck. I am slowly getting back my muse though and I think things will be better. I hope those of you reading this one, will be happy with this chapter. It is a bit confusing since it contains a lot of flashbacks, but they are important and easy to identify hopefully.
> 
> Mikey gets an invitation to the family home. There he learns a great deal more about Bob. Also it is New Years for the family. Since the point of the fic is the Chinese zodiac, New Years is after our traditional in the US. It is more around the end of January or early February. In the fic , it is the year of the Rabbit. For us this year, it is actually Year of the Horse and a wooden one for the element. Just a fun fact, your truly is year of the Rabbit and my element is wood. Momiji means Rabbit in Japanese. Neyuki is falling snow. 
> 
> Also a kotatsu is a heater placed under the tables that the Japanese eat on. A thick blanket is placed around the table to enclose the heat in. It is the one time that the legs are allowed to be stretched out under neath. Cool huh? ^0^
> 
> Okay guys, enjoy! ^-^

_***Mikey***_

Mikey stood in front of the door to the family home, but it was not a home, it was a mansion surrounded by smaller homes that were about the same size as the house he lived in. Mikey held the letter in his hand that Bob sent him. He had not heard from Bob or any other family member all summer long. They were into the new school year already, and it was passed fall, moving into winter. The school uniforms had changed from the short sleeve button down to long sleeves and sweater. Mikey always found it interesting that the guy's pants became a heavier fabric, and the skirts became a little longer, just below the knees. Mikey had to laugh when the new uniforms were sent to the house, and among the boy’s pants was a brand new winter weight skirt.

_”Are you shitting me? Have they not figured out that you are a boy yet?!”_

_”Um… actually Frank, I asked for the skirt again. I just got used to the uniform and...”_

_*smack*_

_Mikey jumped as Gerard slapped Frank up side the head._

_”Oh it’s on now bitch!”_

_”Bring it alley cat!”_

_”Uh… guys, I, really no, it’s okay and…”_

_”Give it up kiddo. Just let them fight. Come keep me company, I will show you my newest batch of fan letters.”_

_”Oohhh, okay Bren.”_

”It was not too long after that Mikey received the letter from Bob.”

_”Dear Mr. Rush,_

_”You are cordially invited to the family home on November fifteenth at noon for lunch. There is no need to RSVP, just be prompt please._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Robert Bryar PhD._

Mikey had claimed that he was on his way to see Tommy and Zack that day, and he slipped out with just a wave to Gerard and Brendon. Now he was standing trying to get the courage to pull the ornate cord and announce his arrival. He took a deep breath and reached out with a trembling hand. Just as he was about to pull on it he heard a voice.

”The door is open you know.”

Mikey looked up and saw Pete casually sitting on the wall of the gate that surrounded the property. He was swinging his legs and smiling brightly at Mikey. Mikey smiled back, grateful to see a familiar face. He watched Pete jump down inside the wall, and disappear from view. Mikey carefully pushed the door open.

”Pardon my intrusion.”

”Silly, you are not intruding, you were invited!

Pete ran up to Mikey and hugged him tightly, picking him up and swinging him around. Mikey could not help but giggle at how awkward they must look because Pete was shorter than him, like Frank.

”Okay okay *giggle* put me down Pete!”

”Only if you give me a kiss.”

”Okay!”

Pete put Mikey down and then closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Mikey chuckled and leaned in and kissed the top of Pete’s head.

”Hey, that is not fair!”

”Hey, you did not say where to kiss you.”

”Peter! It’s too cold out here to be fooling around. Come in now!”

Pete sulked and stuck his tongue out at Mikey. Mikey smirked and quickly licked it back. Pete stumbled back wide eyed and Bob laughed.

”Welcome Michael to the family home.”

”Thank you Bob.”

They walked off leaving a stunned Pete in the yard.

*

*

*

_***Brendon***_

”Fuck, where is he?”

”Who?”

”Who do you think you mangy mutt!?”

”He means Michael.”

Brendon looked over at Gerard who was lazily watching TV with his lower body tucked into the kotatsu. He waved his hand above his head while he talked.

Frank scoffed at him, and turned his attention back to Brendon for the answer.

”Mikey went to his friend’s house for a visit.”

”Oh, which one's?”

”Mmmm, Tommy and Zack.”

”Really, that’s funny because I passed them in town on my way home.”

Now Gerard looked up at Brendon who looked as though he was thinking about something. He got up and started to head for the door.

”Where the fuck are you going mutt?”

”I have to go to the house and make sure that the preparations are going well for the New Years celebration.”

”What about Mikey!?”

”I am sure everything is fine. I will be back later. Stay warm guys.”

Gerard waved at him and Frank shot him the finger. Brendon chuckled and walked out the door.

*

*

*

_***Bob***_

”So I am sure you understand my concern. An outsider has knowledge of our curse and you are not even the least bit phased.”

”Well, the curse is not your fault, so why should I blame you guys.”

”Be that as it may, my advice is for you to move out and leave. Go back to your relatives. Nothing good can come of you being here. This life is not a bed of sunshine.”

Bob could see that Mikey was in shock from his bluntness, but Bob did what he thought he needed to do. He could not have Mikey’s life ruined like hers was. Mikey was about to say something when Pete burst into the room.

”Hey Mikey Mikes, come on, let me give you a tour of the place!”

”But but but, I am Bob’s guest here and…”

”It’s alright. I have some paper work to do anyway. Being a private family doctor is not easy. Ville takes up most of my time anyway.”

”Yay! Come on Mikey!”

”Alright Bob, we will be back, I guess.”

Pete waved at Bob as he took Mikey’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the door. He watched the door close and sighed. He spun his chair around and looked up at the shelf. At _her_ picture.

_”Hi, pleased to meet you. I’m Jamia. It’s funny that we belong to the same family, and I have never met you before. I am looking forward to working with you and learning from you._

_Bob paid little attention to what the slip of a girl said. He walked over to the desk that would be hers and place a pile of folders on it._

_”This is where you will be working and…”_

_”Oohhh!"_

_Bob turned around to see the girl with her face pressed against the glass of his office._

_”It’s snowing! I knew it would! Hey, do you know what happens when the snow melts?”_

_Bob furrowed his brow._

_”It turns to water and…_

_"*bzzzz* Wrong Robby, it becomes spring! It is one thing that you can always count on. Every year, winter turns into spring, and everything is awakened and renewed. It is like a second chance at life each year."_

Bob pulled down the picture of the raven haired beauty. She was his spring. She awakened in him something he had not felt in a long time.

”Hey Bob, I’m back and oh, sorry. I did not mean to interrupt.”

Mikey walked in through the door and picked up his coat. He moved to leave through the sliding doors on the porch. Suddenly he gasped. 

”Look Bob, it’s snowing!”

Bob walked over and looked out at the snow. He smirked as he watched Mikey’s face light up much like Jamia’s did.

”Hey Michael, do you know what happens to snow when it melts?”

Bob watched Mikey think about it. He was ready to scold him like Jamia had done.

”Sure, it turns into spring!”

Bob was in shock that he answered with the same reason Jamia gave. He stared at Mikey in awe as he looked out at the falling softness. He reached his hand out and watched it melt in his palm. Bob’s room overlooked the family rock garden. The rocks had a fine sheet of ice blanketing them.The ground already had a decent covering on it too, the sand could no longer be seen.

”When spring comes, everything awakens and renews. It is like a second chance at life each year.”

Bob was silent as he regarded the waif like boy standing next to him. Mikey reached out to catch another snowflake, but the porch had become slippery and he lost his footing. As he slipped he spun backwards and started to tip over. Bob saw that his head was aimed right for one of the largest rocks in the garden.

”Mikey!”

Bob reached out and grabbed for Mikey, but realized the momentum would pull them both down so he flipped them so Mikey was on top and he went crashing to the ground in the snow.

_***Mikey***_

*cough cough cough*

”Bob? Bob!?”

”*groan* Right here.”

Mikey looked down and saw that he was lying on top of Bob, but a very different looking Bob.

”Uh… Bob?”

”Yeah, I know. Some dragon huh?”

Mikey sat up and looked at Bob. He had a long scaled tail that curled around between his legs. It was not the tail of a dragon though. It was the tail of a seahorse.

”Oh! I get it! It is the sea horse because they are the dragons of the sea!”

”Yeah, apparently, the Gods have a sense of humor when it comes to this curse. I can also get pregnant too.”

”Oh wow! That is just awesome!”

Bob blinked up at Mikey. Mikey was beaming. He reached down and offered Bob and hand. Bob took it and together they returned to the room. Just then Pete came in the door.

”Oh shit Bobby!”

”Yeah, had a little accident. I will be right back, keep Michael company will you Peter?”

”Wait Bob, I could uh… you know.”

”No, I can handle it. Thank you though for the offer.”

Bob left the room and Mikey collapsed on his knees. Pete came forward and hugged him.

”It’s not you, you know.”

”Pete that is the oldest line in the book.”

Mikey watched as Pete laughed and helped him up. They walked over to the porch again, and looked out at the snow falling.

”Did you know that Bob is ninety percent blind in his left eye?”

”No, how? Why?”

”Because he dared to love someone.”

”Tell me about it Pete, please?”

”Jamia was sent to Bob by Ville. No one is sure why Ville does what he does, but there is always a reason behind it. Anyway, they spent so much time working together and eventually fell in love. Jamia did not even care when she found out about the curse. She still loved Bob and she actually loved him even more. They decided that they wanted to get married so they went to seek Ville’s blessing. Ville was not happy.”

_”We want to get married Ville. We love each other and ask for your blessing.”_

_”You think you can make decisions behind my back! You think you know what’s best for the family! Only I know that! How dare you act so impertinent?!”_

_Ville smashed the vase in front of him and it shattered. One of the pieces streaked across Bob’s eye and sliced it. Blood started pouring from it._

_”Bob? Bobby? Oh my Gods, what happened?_

_Ville dropped to his knees and cradled Bob. He acted like he had no idea how the injury was caused and maybe he didn’t. Ville was like that._

_”This is your fault you whore! You think you can come in here and disrupt our lives! You think you are so special that you can lift our curse!? You are weak and useless! Pathetic and unworthy to even be in our presence! Get out! GET OUT!”_

_”What the fuck is going on!”_

_Brendon came running in and saw the commotion. He saw Ville advancing on Jamia and he grabbed Ville and held him back. He was spitting obscenities at the poor girl. She was cowering in the corner._

_”Vee, come on, calm down.”_

_”No! Look what she did to my Bobby Bren. She ruined him! YOU FUCKING RUINED HIM! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WHORE!”_

”Jamia fled the room and Bob continued to look down out of his ruined eye. After that she was not the same. Jamia became depressed. She would lie in bed all day and not eat. Soon she became ill. One day Ville called Bob to him.”

_”Bobby, it has come to my attention that miss Jamia is very ill.”_

_”Yes, she has not eaten a proper meal in a long time and she does not go out anymore. I am so worried about her.”_

_”Yes, yes, well you know that you can stop her suffering right?”_

_”I know, I just don’t want her to forget what we had and…”_

_Ville lifts Bob’s head up. He lightly strokes under his chin with his finger nails. They are long because he hardly cuts them, but he shapes them into wicked talons with a file. He moves his hand down to Bob’s tie and lightly pulls on it so that Bob’s face is closer._

_”Now Bobby, that is a rather selfish thing to say, isn’t it? You want this poor girl to continue in her misery so that you can enjoy a memory that makes her cringe?"_

_Ville moves his face to the side of Bob’s and nuzzles his cheek. He breathes out hot air on Bob’s skin, and purrs in his ear._

_”You know what you have to do Bobby. You have to help her to forget. You have to give her back her happiness that she had before she met you. She was happier then, you know that right?”_

_Bob nods in defeat and Ville smiles against his ear. He nips the lobe with his sharp canines and cause a small bead of blood to form. He licks at it and pulls away to face Bob again._

_”A wise decision as always Bobby. Once you are done with her, come to my room.”_

_Bob nodded and Ville pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Ville rose and left the room._

”After that Bob went to see Jamia. She was in bed as always with a vacant stare. She looked out the window, but he knew she was not seeing beyond it. She was trapped in her own little world. He placed a hand on thigh and she looked at him.”

_”I’m sorry that I kept you here so long. It was selfish of me. I am going to release you now. You will be free again my love.”_

_Bob leaned forward and lightly brushed Jamia’s lips with his. He then placed a hand over her eyes and a blinding white light emanated from it._

”After that Jamia got better. With her memory erased, she just thought that she had caught a bad case of the flu.”

_”It was wonderful working with you Dr. Bryar. I learned so much and promise to make you proud at my next place. Bye!”_

_Jamia bowed to him and then left the office. He watched out the window as she walked up the stone walk and crossed the threshold of the family property. She turned again to wave, and then was gone._

”That was so sad Pete. Why? Why was Ville so cruel?”

”Because he knows what is best for the family, and always takes care of us.”

Pete and Mikey both looked up as Bob entered the room again. Now Mikey understood why Bob never minded the hair that sat in front of his left eye. He rose quickly and crossed to Bob before he could reach them. He pulled Bob to him by his tie and kissed him hard. At first he could feel Bob’s resistance, but then he felt Bob kiss back and embrace him. He needed Bob to feel everything. His love for the family and his sorrow for the relationship that Bob lost. Mikey pushed all his feelings into the kiss. He hoped that Bob would understand them.

”Well it seems like I got here just in time.”

Mikey pulled away from Bob to see Brendon leaning on the doorway with a smirk on his face. He blushed fiercely and tried to turn away when Bob reached up and cupped his cheek lightly. He turned his face back to him and smiled.

”Thank you Michael. Thank you for understanding everything.”

”You’re welcome Bobby.”

”At a friend’s house for lunch huh?”

Mikey looked down. He hated that he lied to them. Bob placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Well Brendon, it just so happens that I am his friend and we did have lunch.”

”Not like you Bobby, not at all.”

”Aww jealous baby? Well I can have you for dessert you know.”

Mikey’s eyes went wide as Brendon flushed crimson, and Pete just laughed. Bob reached out his hand for Brendon to take.

”Uh… I will be just a moment. Pete, will you walk Mikey out? I will meet you guys at the gate.”

”Sure thing Bren, Come on Mikey Mike!”

*

*

*

_***Pete***_

Mikey and Pete were waiting by the wall when Brendon came around the corner. Pete had Mikey pushed against the wall and was exploring him with his hands and mouth, very discreetly.

”All right Pete, let the boy breathe.”

”Aww, I was just getting started. He makes the cutest noises you know.”

”Yes, I know.”

”Oh?”

Brendon turned away from Pete and pulled Mikey possessively towards him. Pete smirked. Suddenly a white dove flew above them dropping a single feather. Mikey looked where the feather was and gasped. There was Ville casually draped across the window sill. His room was the only one with round windows. He turned a lazy eye to them and then pulled away. Pete wondered how long he had been there watching them.

”Was that?”

”Yeah, it was.”

”Wow.”

”Yeah, come on Mikey. Let’s go home. “

Mikey hugged Pete again and kissed him on the cheek. Pete let this one slide. 

”Pete can you give a message to Bob for me?”

”Sure!”

”Tell him that I am not afraid, I am not ashamed, and I am not leaving.”

”All right I will.”

One last hug and they were gone. Pete looked back over at Ville’s room and wondered what the man had in store for poor Mikey in the future.

*

*

*

_***Brendon***_

”Hey guys, were back.”

Mikey opened the door and took off his shoes and coat. He handed it to Brendon and he hung it up. They walked into the living room and both laughed. Both Gerard and Frank were cuddled under the Kotatsu and asleep. Brendon made a shhh sign to Mikey, and they both went upstairs. He held Mikey’s hand as they went into his room. Brendon sat on his bed against the head board as Mikey curled in his lap and sighed.

”Do you think what happened to Jamia will happen to me?”

”No Kiddo, I don’t. You are much stronger than she ever was.”

”Will Bob take away my memory if Ville asks him to?”

”I don’t know Kiddo. Probably, but it will be hard for him to. Even harder than it was for him and Jamia.”

”I don’t want to forget you guys ever.”

”I know Mikey, I know.”

Mikey looked up at Brendon and Brendon dipped his head, and gave Mikey a reassuring kiss. Mikey melted into it and Brendon felt his body relaxing. They broke the kiss and Mikey snuggled into Brendon’s chest with a sigh. After a bit he was softly snoring. Brendon held the boy tight and drifted off himself. They would all do whatever it took to protect Mikey from Ville’s wrath and strange ways. They had to. He was special and no one could deny this.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was in the grocery store with Mikey as Mikey was looking over the fish selection. He was picking up the different packages and looking at them with wonder.

”So Gee, which fish do you prefer?”

”I like all fish, but I am partial to salmon.”

”Oh good, so that makes it easier. Both Frank and Brendon had said they liked the same kind of fish as well. I just hope I make enough of a feast for New Years Eve dinner.”

”Oh, um… we won’t be home. I thought Brendon told you.”

"You won’t?”

”No, we have a big banquet at the family home, and everyone from the family goes.”

”Oh, okay, well I guess I have too much then. I should put some back.”

Gerard watched as Mikey put most of the food back in his basket till he only had enough for one. He then queued up, paid for it, and they left. Nothing else was said about the situation.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”So are you guys all ready?”

”Fuck, I don’t want to go!”

”No one wants you there anyway.”

”Stupid Rat.”

”All right you guys, have a good time and be safe.”

”Are you sure you will be alright by yourself Mikey?”

”Yes yes, I will be fine. I will see you in a couple days.”

They waved bye to Mikey as they made their way up the path. Frank could see that Gerard was lost in thought as they walked.”

”You know he leaves the window to his room open right?”

”Yeah, he likes the fresh air.”

”Did we tell him to lock the door?”

”Yeah, but knowing him, he will forget.”

”Yeah he would, and he's clumsy too.”

”Yeah, he can trip and fall on his way up or down the stairs.”

”Yeah, but none of us would be there to catch him, and he could be laying there unconscious for all three days we are gone.”

Both Gerard and Frank stopped their banter and stopped walking. Brendon turned around and looked at them.

”Oh come on guys. Mikey is not that bad. You are making yourself paranoid.”

”Yeah, Brendon’s right. We are psyching ourselves out.”

The boys started walking again, with Brendon behind them this time.

”You know though, I do remember reading about a burglar that has been prowling the streets lately.“

The boys stopped again and turned to face Brendon. He stood there with his hand on his chin stroking it thoughtfully.

”Mikey would probably let him in and make him tea. He would want to know what it is like to be a burglar, and ask him how he became one.”

”That is the dumbest fucking thing I ever…”

”So he’s alone huh?”

All three jumped and screamed as Zack appeared out of the shadows.

”Do you know how to say hello normally!?”

”No. So you did not answer my question. Is he home alone?”

”Yeah, he told us to go on and be with our family tonight, that he would be fine.”

”Yes, he told me the same. It seems like he is putting up the same brave front for all of us.”

Frank cocked an eyebrow at Zack.

”What do you mean front?”

”This is Mikey’s first New Years alone, without his mother.”

”What!?”

Both Frank and Gerard exclaimed at once. 

”You did not know?”

”No, of course not! We would never have left him alone!”

”The poor kid is probably crying right now.”

”Fuck this, I’m going back. Brendon tell Ville he can go fuck himself. I have more important people to be with.”

”The same Brendon, although not that crass.”

Frank and Gerard both took off for home. Behind him, he heard the fading voices of Brendon and Zack.

”Did you set that up Zack?”

”No, I just told the truth.”

”Hmmm, have a good New Year Zack.”

”May you all have positive energy waves in your future.”

That is all Frank heard as he and Gerard now broke out in a run to get to the house quickly. As they came upon the house they saw that all the lights were out except for a small glow from the living room. They burst into the door and saw Mikey sitting at the table with the picture of his mom and an offering burning in a ceremonial bowl. A lone candle lit the scene.

”Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

Frank reached out and caught the tear that was making its way down Mikey’s cheek. He held it up to Gerard and he nodded.

”So Zack was right, he would have spent the night alone crying.”

”What? You saw Zacky?”

”Yeah and he told us what you told him.”

”*sigh* Zacky worries about me too much. I was alright, really guys.”

”Yeah, well we weren’t.”

Gerard stepped up to Mikey and took his hand.

”I want to watch the sunrise with you.”

Frank took his other hand.

”And I want to be there when the New Year begins.”

Mikey looked at both of them and smiled.

”I would like that very much.”

*

*

*

_***Ville***_

Ville watched out the window as Brendon appeared alone. He saw Pete run up to him excited. It was the year of the Rabbit so Pete was the one to dance for them. He still remembered when Gerard danced for them. The outfit slipping off his shoulders as he twirled and bent in his performance. Ville remembers getting a taste of that exposed skin later that night. It was delicious. He would do the same for Pete, but it was not as much fun. Pete was not afraid of him like Gerard was. Ville liked that fear, it made everything much better.

”Good evening Vee, Happy New Year.”

”You are alone I see.”

”Yes, Gerard and Frank send their condolences.”

Ville turned away from the window and beckoned Brendon to him. Brendon walked in and sank to his knees in front of Ville. Ville caressed his face with his long sharp nails.

”Do they now? And where are they spending the holiday then?”

”At the house… with him.”

Ville increased the pressure on Brendon’s face and dug his talons in causing rivulets of blood to show. Brendon did not even wince. Ville leaned down and licked up the trail of blood. He licked his lips at the taste.

”Well it is a shame, but there is always next year. I am sure someone will tape Pete’s performance for them.”

”Of course Vee.”

”Well shall we get ready and join the others?”

Brendon remained on his knees as Ville began to disrobe.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

They were on the roof now, just before dawn. Mikey was curled up with his head on Gerard’s shoulder and his legs resting on Frank’s. Frank was drawing lazy circles on his skin and it felt really good. Gerard was just still and his breathing was soothing. Mikey was content. He really did not want to be alone today. He must thank Zack when he saw him next. Mikey briefly closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh cold morning air. He knew that soon it would be February and spring would not be far away. Mikey realized that by then he would have been living with the boys for a whole year. It felt strange to think that it had been longer since he lost his mom. He still had his grandpa, but now Gerard, Frank, Brendon, Pete, and Bob were counted among his family. Mikey felt very lucky indeed.

”Hey, Angel. Wake up, you’re going to miss it.”

Mikey opened his eyes and stretched. He sat up off the boys, and looked out over the roof. The pink rays of the sun were covering the snow blanketed land. He smiled as it rose and chased away the purple and black of the old year and replaced it with the orange and blue of the new one. Mikey turned to Gerard and kissed him.

”Happy New Year Gee.”

”Happy New Year Michael.”

He then turned and kissed Frank. Frank wrapped his arms around his waist and turned it into one of their kind of kisses. Mikey was flushed by the time he pulled away.

”Happy New Year Frankie.”

”It already is Angel, it already is.”

Mikey looked out at the rising sun again. He placed his hand on his heart and whispered into the wind.

”Happy New Year Bren.”

*

*

*

_***Brendon***_

Everything hurt right now. Brendon dragged himself from the bed he shared and moved over to the round window. He looked out at the rising sun. His ceremonial robe was shredded in places where sharp nails scrapped across it. His body had several of the same markings all over them. He looked out into the new day and the New Year. He heard a voice on the wind. It made him smile and remember better moments. He wanted to make more of them this year.

”Happy New Year Mikey.”


	8. The Villain Has A Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day, Fitness Day, and the day that Mikey officially met the head of the Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I crammed about three episodes into this one chapter. Yes, I skipped the hot springs, but I felt that it was not a super important part to the story that I am weaving out of the anime. In this one Mikey will meet Ray and of course Ville. What will happen when the head of the Family meets the waif like Mikey? Will he see him as a threat and banish him from their lives? Dun dun dun. ^0^
> 
> There is a hidden lyric in here as well. First one to find it gets a fic with a ship of thier own! Good luck! ^-^

_***Mikey***_

Mikey just finished checking out, and saying goodbye to the cashier. He stepped out of the store to quite a spectacle.

”You’re really pissing me off Rat!”

”Oh, and how so?”

”By breathing!”

”Well we can’t have that now can we?”

”All right, Rat, that’s it! Outside right now, I’m gonna kick your ass!”

”We are outside you mangy feline.”

”Uhhh guys?”

They both looked at Mikey. Gerard smiled, and Frank scowled, both turned for home. Mikey followed behind them watching them argue the whole way. Perhaps he did not make the wish strong enough during the New Year for them to get along better. When they got to the house, Gerard and Mikey kept going as they were moving up the walkway the argument continued to escalate, but surprisingly no punches were thrown. Frank tore the door open and stormed upstairs. Mikey went to put the groceries away while Gerard went to talk to Brendon. Mikey put on his apron and pulled out the ingredients he just bought. A small glass mixing bowl joined them, with a spatula, and a pot big enough to fit the bowl was set on the stove.

”All right, let’s get to this.”

_***Frank***_

”Happy Valentine’s Day Frankie! Here!”

Frank looked at the random student that just spoke. She was a simple girl with brown hair. No outstanding features, but she cradled in her hand a small box. He looked at it and mumbled a thanks. When he took it she smiled and ran away to her friends to start giggling. He stared at the box on the desk now.

”Zacky, Tommy, Happy Valentine’s Day!”

”OH Mikey, you didn’t have to.”

”Yes, but we will take it. I love Mikey’s cooking, and it has been far too long since we had it. We need to hang out again and have another sleep over!”

”Okay Tommy, I’ll talk to Brendon!”

Both Tommy and Zack hugged Mikey as they ruffled his hair. It kind of made Frank feel good that Mikey had such good friends that care for him. 

”Frankie, you ready to go home?”

Frank looked up and saw Mikey smiling down at him. He could not help, but smile back.

”Yeah Angel, I am.”

*

*

*

”Mikey!”

No sooner had they opened the door, Pete came rushing through from the inside and tackled Mikey to the ground.

”Ooff, Petey, hi, uh…”

Pete was rubbing his head on Mikey’s chest like a cat which further pissed Frank off. He grabbed Pete by the collar and yanked him off Mikey. Pete kept trying to struggle out of his grip while Gerard helped Mikey up.

”You okay?”

”Yeah, he is just a little enthusiastic.”

”Over that if you ask me.”

”Stop struggling you little shit!”

”But I wanna hug Mikey more!”

”It’s okay Frankie I…”

”No it’s not! He can’t just do what he wants because he wants too!”

”Whaaaa, Bendon, Fwankie is picking on me.”

”Leave the kid alone Frank.”

”But he’s the one… Fuck this!”

Frank stormed away up the stairs. Once again they listened to the kid… Well he was only just a kid compared to him, but still. He was only trying to protect Mikey. He huffed as he flopped on his bed. After a few moments, he sat up and started to strip out of his uniform. He tossed the shirt in the laundry bin. He would not need it for a bit since today marked the start of mid-winter recess. Frank stretched his back and did a few sparing moves, working up a bit of a sweat, to loosen his muscles. The damn uniform was so confining.

”Frankie?”

Frank turned to see Mikey in the doorway. He was blushing when he saw that he was not wearing a shirt.

”Oh sorry, you’re changing. I’ll just…”

”No, it’s fine. I was just doing some exercises. Here sit down.”

Frank pulled out his desk chair, and Mikey smoothed his skirt and sat down lightly. Frank had to admire how dainty he looked. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his back off. In the mirror he could see Mikey watching him. When he caught his gaze Mikey turned away, and that made Frank smirk a bit. He went to the dresser and pulled out a shirt.

”All right Angel, what’s up?”

”I-I-I just wanted to see if you were all right?”

”Never better, it’s just that damn Rabbit pisses me off. I mean taking advantage of you like that!”

”It was fine Frankie. He is just a little…”

”Yeah I know, but still he should not be tackling you like that.”

Mikey stood up and smirked a little.

”Oh and how _should_ he be tackling me then? Want to demonstrate?”

Frank was surprised, but he smirked back and sauntered up to Mikey placing a hand on his hip, caressing it lightly just under the shirt.

”I would be glad to give you a demonstration if…”

”Oh there you are!”

Frank turned to see Pete in the doorway looking at them. He growled low in his throat, and his hand became more possessive on Mikey.

”What do you want?”

Pete giggled and walked in more.

”Mail’s here and you got a big package!”

”Oohhh Frankie, let’s go see what it is!”

Mikey ran out of the room excited, and left Frank there with Pete. Frank was scowling again, and Pete smiled and skipped out of the room. Frank grumbled and followed him. They went down the stairs where sure enough a huge package with crudely drawn hearts and flowers were all over it. There was a bad drawing of a cat and a pig kissing. Mikey was bent over looking at it, and for one moment Frank caught a flash of red from under the skirt.

”So who’s it from?”

”Someone I could give two shits about.”

”Aww don’t say that Frankie, she loves you!”

”You do not ever call me Frankie again Mutt, and fuck her!”

”Wait… Frankie, you have a girlfriend?”

”Yeah pretty much, they have been together since Frank was a kid and…”

”SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!”

Mikey was now reading the little card.

”To my kitty, love always and forever, your piggy.”

Mikey looked up and sighed.

”That is so sweet!”

”Yeah, well I don’t feel the same so…”

”Let’s open it!”

Pete knelt down to the table and started to tear at the paper. Frank really could not care, but Mikey was now looking at him with confusion. This was all he fucking needed. Pete finished pulling the paper off and inside was a giant chocolate heart.

”Oh wow!”

”Hey Fwankie, can I have a piece?”

”You can take the whole thing for all I care! I hate chocolate!”

Mikey suddenly looked up from his gaze. Frank noticed that he twitched a little.

”Oh you do?”

”Yeah.”

”Oh uh… well.”

Mikey stood up and went into the kitchen. Everyone looked at Frank after that and he just sulked. When Mikey returned he had a bunch of little neat wrapped boxes like the ones that he had given Tommy and Zack in school.

”Hey everyone. I have gifts for you.”

”Awww Mikey you did not have to buy us anything.”

”Well good, because I didn’t. I made them.”

”Even better!”

Frank watched as Mikey handed a box to Brendon. He opened it and inside was a perfect solid chocolate heart. Frank’s stomach dropped.

”I made one for everyone, including Bob, but I did not think that someone would not like chocolate. My fault for being inconsiderate huh?”

Now everyone was glaring at Frank. Frank stormed up to the table and ripped open the giant chocolate heart. With no warning he ripped it in half and little candies came out of it. Pete began to snatch then up, but Frank did not care. He started to devour the chocolate heart quickly. It was huge and Frank knew he was going to regret it later on, but he kept going till it was gone, and the only evidence left was on his face. He then held his hand out to Mikey. Mikey looked at him, then his hand, and smiled. He placed a small wrapped box in his hand. At that point Frank’s stomach began to make noises, but he ignored them. Pete had finished gathering all the candies up by now and was pushing them into his now empty chocolate box.

”Oh! I forgot why I was here!”

”Yes Peter, why are you here?”

”I came to give Mikey his Valentine’s present!”

”Oh?”

”Yeah! I am inviting you to go to a hot spring with me!”

”What!? Oh no, I couldn’t! They are way too expensive and…”

”Well it’s my gift so I am paying!”

”Oh, no, I couldn’t let you. I can pay and…”

”Oh, by the way Mikey, your grandpa called and said not to worry about Spring tuition. He has it covered.”

Everyone looked at Mikey now.

”No, he doesn’t have to do that! He can barely afford…”

”Yeah, but we know you have not been working that much, and…”

”It was just because I was concentrating on exams for a bit, and I had saved up a bit, but I used it for other expenses.”

”What expenses? You don’t have…”

Then everyone looked down at their boxes of chocolate. Frank mentally slapped himself. Ingredients, boxes, wrapping paper. These things are not free. The boy spent his savings on his friends.

”Then its settled, you are coming with me, my treat.”

Mikey looked down and shrugged.

”Oh and Brendon is coming too!”

Mikey looked up at Brendon.

”Really?”

”Yup, Gerard too, and Bob.”

”Oh wow, and Frankie, are you coming?”

Frank was about to say something when his stomach made a noise that everyone heard.

”Excuse me.”

Frank ran out of the room and up the stairs. He threw the bathroom door open and barely made it to the toilet in time. As he heaved he realized that he was never invited to the trip. He did not even know about it. Well why would they. He is just the stupid cat after all. No one wants the cat around. He felt a cool hand on his neck rubbing back and forth, and pushing lightly into his hair. He did not want to lift his face up and see that beautiful smile looking down on him. He was ashamed to be seen like this. He did not have a choice though because when he stopped his motions, the hand moved to lift his face and a warm wet cloth was placed over his mouth. It wiped away any spit and particles of chocolate left. He looked up and saw Mikey.

”You know that was a silly thing to do Frankie.”

”Yeah, I know.”

Mikey flushed the toilet and helped Frank up. He led him to his room, and laid him down on the bed. Frank snuggled into the scent of Mikey’s pillow. Mikey soothed his brow and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

”Get some rest, we have a big trip ahead of us tomorrow.”

”What?”

Frank voice croaked from the soreness of the extreme violence he just experienced.

”Well you did not think I would go without you did you?”

”Angel… I”

”Just sleep now.”

Frank tuned away from Mikey and closed his eyes. Mikey rubbed his back and hummed lightly a tune that Frank did not know. He started to feel drowsy, and soon he knew no more.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

*Knock knock*

Gerard was sat up in bed when he heard the light tap on his door.

”Come in.”

The door opened and Mikey stood there in a tee shirt that Gerard knew was Frank’s, and pajama pants that were slightly hanging off his hips. He had the worst case of bed head too.

”Hey, uh… Frankie is kind of snoring and...”

Gerard shifted over and patted his bed. Mikey closed the door and walked to the edge. He crawled up the bed to the open spot Gerard made near the wall. He tucked under the covers and settled in.

”Why were you in Frank’s bed?”

”Actually Frank was in mine since he got sick earlier today. I was closer to the bathroom so I put him there. He kind of never woke up.”

”So why did you not take his room?”

”This is going to sound silly, but I didn’t want to sleep in his bed without his permission.”

”Well, you are always welcome in mine.”

Mikey smiled and Gerard closed the book he was reading, and turned off the light. He snuggled in and Mikey placed his head on his chest. Gerard draped an arm around Mikey and heard Mikey sigh. It felt good to have him in his arms again. They had not done this since he came home from his grandfather’s when Frank and Gerard had taken care of him. Plus there had been no changing incidents since Pete's at the school.

”This is nice, thank you.”

”Anytime Michael, anytime.”

_***Timestamp: One week after the trip***_

 

_***Mikey***_

It was fitness day and the whole school was participating. Mikey’s class was running a mini marathon. They had to do three laps around the town. They were all stretching outside waiting for the start. The girls were given a head start, which Mikey thought was a bit sexist. True he was a boy, but he ran like a girl and he knew some girls that ran better than him! Still it was the school policy, so now he was waiting for the boys to be called to the starting line. Tommy was not there. He was not allowed to run after an incident last year.

”It’s stupid. I never actually had a gun, I just told them to let me pass or I would shoot them.”

”Yes, but Tommy, you can’t make idle threats like that, and…”

”Oh it was not an idle threat. I really would have shot them, but with a squirt gun.”

Sometimes Mikey did not understand Tommy’s sense of humor.

”Don’t worry Mikey, I will run with you even though I have a delicate condition.”

”Don’t push yourself too much Zacky.”

”I will go as far as I can.”

”All right _ladies_ , on your mark, get set…”

The sound of the gun signaling the race beginning. Frank and Gerard took off ahead of everyone else immediately. Mikey could not believe how fast they were going. He wondered what was going on in their minds right now. He would have wondered more, but he looked over to his side to see his best friend fall.

”Zacky!”

”I can’t go on anymore, please Mikey, tell everyone how hard I tried.”

”I will Zacky, I will.”

Mikey cradles Zack in his arms and wipes the sweat off his brow gently.

”Uh… you realize that you are five feet from the starting line?”

Mikey and Zack looked up, and saw Tommy standing over them.

”I said I would try till I could go no more.”

”Whatever, Mikey, you get going, I will take care of the _delicate_ flower here.”

”Alright, I will.”

Mikey left Zack with Tommy and took off again. It was a beautiful day for the race, and Mikey was starting to enjoy it. He had been running for about fifteen minutes when he started to pass over the town bridge, and he looked down at the sparkling water. There in the shade was an old man sleeping. Mikey knew it was a nice day, but it was still too early for the warm spring weather. He ran down to see if he was alright.

”Hey Sir, Sir, are you alright, do you need any help?”

The man sat up and lifted his sunglasses onto his head and Mikey saw that he was not a man, but a boy, not much older than him. He had curly hair that looked really soft to the touch with bits of grass in it stuck on the back. His hair was mostly white,which is why Mikey thought he was an old man, but there was a ring of black running under the white. The boy regarded Mikey for a moment, chewing on a long blade of grass.

”Oh, sorry, I am so sorry, I thought you were old... I mean older because of the hair you know?”

”It’s fine. Oh is it fitness day?”

”Yeah and…”

The boy got up and stretched. He had on a long white trench coat and was wearing a black tee shirt, black jeans, and black buckled up combat boots. He began to climb up the hill that Mikey had just descended. Mikey followed him, curious. He pulled a thin rope out of his pocket. He walked across the road and tied it to a pole. He then dragged it across the road, and ducked back down the hill. The boy crouched down and waited. Mikey had no idea what was going on. He was about to ask when he saw a cloud of dust coming down the road. He could barely make out the figures, but he could hear them.

”You are going to eat my dust you fucking Rat! I am going to kick your ass in front of the whole school at this race!”

”If you ran half as fast as you talked, you might have a chance alley Cat.”

Gerard and Frank were neck and neck coming down the road. They had finished their first lap and were on the second. Suddenly Frank started to move up and pass Gerard. Mikey looked over at the boy, and saw that he had lifted the string up so that it went across the road.

”Um… isn’t that a little dangerous and…”

The next sound was Frank hitting the ground hard.

”Got him.”

Mikey saw the boy drop the string and get up. He walked up to Frank and peered down at him.

”Hey Frank.”

”WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Frank pushed off the ground and stood up fast.

”RAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRIP ME!?”

”I wanted your attention. I have been searching for you for three days now.”

”Yeah?! WELL, YOU FUCKING GOT IT NOW!”

Frank got in the boy’s, Ray’s, face and started arguing. Gerard caught up to them and stopped near Mikey.

”You alright Michael?”

”Yeah, I just ran into this guy, and I thought he was an old man, but he turned out to be…”

”Ray.”

Mikey looked at Gerard, but he was looking at Ray and Frank about to get into a fight. He then looked behind himself, and saw the other students coming.

”Hey guys, let’s take this below the bridge.”

”Fine.”

Ray jumped down the hill with Frank following closely. Gerard helped Mikey down and they leaned against the wall, watching the two other boys.

”So, why were you looking for me?”

”To fight.”

”What?”

”I wanted to challenge you on New Years, but you did not come to the House.”

”Yeah, well can you not see that we were in the middle of a race that I was winning?”

Mikey stood with Gerard watching the banter back and forth. Gerard looked a little pale and Mikey was slightly concerned.

”Hey Iero, I think you really need to just let him have his fight and…”

”No, fuck off Way, I was winning and…”

Frank turned to Gerard when he was talking and Mikey gasped as Ray suddenly rushed forward, and slammed his head into the back of Frank’s neck. Frank went down on his knees clutching his neck.

**”You pathetic useless pansy!”**

”Oh shit, here we go. I knew he should not have provoked him. Now we have to deal with 'Black' Ray.”

”Black Ray?”

Gerard coughed lightly.

”Yes, Ray has kind of a dual personality, and when he is provoked he becomes what we nicknamed 'Black' Ray.”

Mikey watched as "Black" Ray taunted and teased Frank, goaded him on. Suddenly he was being pushed against the wall by Ray.

_**”Well now, I can see what everyone has been on about. You really are a tasty distraction aren’t you?”**_

Ray pressed himself against Mikey and ran a hand up his thigh getting a grip on his hip. He leaned into whisper in Mikey’s ear.

_**”So tell me something, are you gonna service me too if I change?”**_

”W-W-Well… I… uh…”

Gerard coughed again next to him and Ray switched his attention from him to Gerard. He lifted Gerard’s chin to look into his eyes.

_**”What’s a matter Gee, are you jealous? Would you rather I pay attention to you instead? Maybe I can take you both on. Wouldn’t that be fun hmmm?”** _

Mikey could see that Gerard was turning red, and was about to say something when Frank came up and tore Ray away from Gerard and high kicked him in the face.

”Hey fuck face, your fight's with me remember?”

_**”Well then, let’s get it on Cat.”**_

Mikey and Gerard stood back and watched as Frank and Ray began a complex fight. Frank was doing well defending himself, but Ray was getting hit left and right. Frank landed a good shot in his face and it knocked Ray back. Ray laughed as the blood ran from his mouth. He wiped it with his hand as he took off his trench coat.

_**”You fucking hit like a girl Iero.”**_

”I would not talk, you have not landed a punch on me yet Toro.”

Mikey continued to watch the banter and blows with increasing alarm.

”I hope they do not go on for too much longer. The race will be over and we will be missed.”

Mikey looked over at Gerard who was still red from his encounter with Ray. He was breathing a little heavier than before. Mikey was becoming more concerned with Gerard than he was with the fight.

”Gee are you alright? You don’t look so good.”

”*puff puff* I don’t feel so gooooo-”

”Gee!”

Gerard sank slowly to his knees, breathing hard. Both Ray and Frank stopped when they heard Mikey. They ran over and Gerard looked up.

”Ray.”

_**”Gee, oh man your asthma… and I can tell you have a fever.”** _

Ray knelt down in front of Gerard and covered him with his coat. He stood up and looked at Mikey and smirked.

_**”Looks like I will be able to get that answer from you anyway.”** _

Ray ran to the cold river water and jumped in. When he emerged his shirt was sticking to his body and showing off his physique. Mikey noticed that Ray was now sporting a ring in his nose and a black and white tail. Two off white horns were protruding from above and behind his ears. He sauntered towards them striping his shirt off. He stopped in front of Gerard and turned around. He crouched down and placed his arms behind his back with his hands open.

_**”Iero, help Gee up onto my back. We will finish our fight later.”** _

Frank grudgingly did as he was asked. With Mikey’s help Gerard climbed on Ray’s back and Ray settled his hands under Gerard’s ass. He stood up and Mikey was amazed that Ray could handle Gerard’s weight.

”When Ray changes, he gets twice as strong because he is the Ox. By changing he is able to carry Gerard home easier.”

”Oh, well then let’s hurry please.”

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Frank watched as Brendon lay a cool rag on Gerard’s head. Ray was leaning against the wall watching. Brendon grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

”I will head down to the high school, and let them know what happened.”

Brendon walked out of the room, and Frank heard him singing under his breath.

”High school girls, high school girls, gonna go see some high school girls.”

Frank shook his head. He walked up to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”He’ll be fine don’t worry.”

”I know, I just worry about his delicate nature.”

Mikey stood up and walked over to Ray.

”So… uh did you still want me to…”

Frank was in shock, and about to say something when Ray stood up and scratched his head.

”Nah, I’m fine. I’ll just go and use the bathroom.”

Ray left the room and Mikey just looked at him.

”But I thought he…”

”That was 'Black' Ray Angel, he changed back now so what he said back then does not matter.”

”Oh, okay, so now what?”

”Well you stay here and I will go and check on Ray.”

”Alright Frankie.”

Mikey crossed over to Frank and kissed him lightly. He then returned to Gerard’s side. Frank left the room and went upstairs to check on Ray. He stopped at the bathroom, and saw it was empty. Puzzled he walked down the hall, and noticed his room door was open. He heard grunting coming from it and slapped his forehead.

”Ray you fucking moron, that’s my room, not the bathroom!”

_***Timestamp: One week later***_

 

_***Mikey***_

It was the official first day of school and Frank, Gerard, and he were walking down the hall.

”Mikey Mikes!”

Pete comes running down the hall and jumps on Mikey, knocking him into the wall. Frank grabs him by his collar and pulls him off.

”Raaayyy, Fwankie is picking on me again.”

”Stop calling me that you little shit.”

”Hey everyone.”

Ray walked up to all them with his hands in his pocket. He had his shirt partly open. Pete ran to him and clung to his waist. Ray patted Pete on the head.

”Ray, what brings you down this way?”

”Well we…”

”STOP RIGHT THERE STUDENTS!”

They looked down the hallway and saw a boy flanked by two other ones. They were all sporting arm bands. The group marched up to where they were standing and looked them all up and down.

”It is my job to keep order in this school by means of discipline. Making sure that every student adheres to the school code of conduct… for I am…Patrick: Head of the Discipline Committee!”

The other two boys clapped after Patrick finished his speech, and struck a pose that made Mikey want to laugh. 

”You there, boy with orange hair! Those are not regulation uniform slacks.”

He marched up to Frank and glared at him. Frank sneered back and jerked his head forward, making Patrick stumble back. He then rounded on Mikey.

”You are a boy and this is a girl's uniform!”

”Hey! Leave him the fuck alone!”

Frank jumped in front of Mikey and growled… well hissed at Patrick. Again Patrick jumped back. He turned to Gerard next.

”And you… Prince Way are just perfect in every way.”

Gerard favored them with a smile, and they practically fell over from it. Then they rounded on Pete and Ray.

”We already told that boy over there that he cannot wear a girl's uniform, so why are you?”

”I am not wearing a girl's uniform, I am wearing culottes!”

Patrick examined them carefully and then shook his head up and down.

”Nope, sorry, that is still considered part of the girl's uniform.”

”Excuse me, but is it so wrong for Pete to wear them? I mean they fit his figure, and they agree with his personality. Right now he is young at heart, but one day he will grow into a strapping young man, and his fancy will turn to more mature clothing.”

The two boys that were with Patrick were swooning at the thought of Pete all grown up and looking amazing. Patrick burst their bubble.

”Never mind that and you, Mr. Two Tone, did you not read the manual that says that your uniform has to buttoned up properly! Also you cannot have unnatural hair color and…”

Everyone saw it coming, but poor Patrick. Ray switched personalities and grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

_**”Look you little shit, you think you are so badass coming around and flaunting your rules when they are not even yours. I mean with an attitude like that, no wonder you are never going to get laid.”** _

The look on Patrick’s face when he said that was more than shock. Ray did not wait, and continued.

_**”Right now you are nothing, but a fucking bully, a pathetic one at that, and if you would like, I can prove to you that my hair color is real.”** _

Patrick pulled himself away from Ray and put his hands on his hips. Mikey could tell he was trying not to be scared.

”Oh yeah? How are you going to accomplish that?”

Ray smirked and grabbed Patrick by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom. Mikey stood there watching as Gerard sputtered for Ray to stop. Frank leaned against the wall next to Mikey trying hard not to laugh.

”Frankie, what’s he going to do?”

”Oh Angel, you have no idea how good this is going to be.”

The door to the bathroom opens and Ray is standing there with a stunned Patrick. They both walk out and Patrick stands next to his cronies. He adjusts his glasses and attempts to straighten up.

”*ahem* Very well, you have proven me wrong.”

_**”Now get the fuck out of here.”** _

Patrick fires off another warning, but it has no power behind it. He leaves the area with the other two boys in tow. Mikey watches them go and then looks at Ray.

”I still don’t understand, how did you show him that it was your real hair color?”

Once again Ray pushed Mikey against the wall and ran a finger down his chest. He slipped one finger into the waistband of his skirt and lightly caressed the skin beneath it. Mikey blushed and shivered as he felt Ray stop at the lace of his panties. Ray looked at him knowingly and licked his lips.

_**”I would be happy to demonstrate for you princess.”** _

Frank stepped up to Mikey's side, and placed a protective hand around his chest trying to pull him away from Ray.

”I don’t think so Cow.”

Ray did not move his hand and instead slipped another finger inside like a challenge. This time he slipped inside the lace band and dared to caress the hair. Mikey looked at him and He knew what Ray was thinking.

_**”That’s Ox to you alley Cat and I don't hear the princess complaining too much.”** _

This time Frank pulled Ray's hand out of Mikey's skirt and shoved him away hard. Ray brushed it all like it was nothing.

_**"Come to defend the princess? Who the fuck do you think you are, Battle Cat?"** _

Frank stepped in front of Mikey this time and took a fighting stance

"Whenever you are ready cow, I am."

_**”I would love to…”** _

The bell rang and the hall filled up with students.

_**”But maybe another time. Right now, we have to go be good students. Come Pete.”** _

Pete and Ray disappeared in the crowd. Mikey looked at the time and realized he had home ec right now.

”I will see you guys later.”

Mikey left them with a kiss on each cheek and walked down the hall. He decided to take the shortcut through the outside to make time. He opened the door and the early spring breeze greeted him. There was a swirl of cherry blossom in the air and he followed it. His eyes rested on a tall figure in black. The wind swirled the floating petals around him. As the man turned around he pushed his hair out of his eyes, and Mikey took a sharp breath in. His mind began to reel back to the visit he had at the family House. The figure leaning on the rounded window frame watching him leave that day. This was the head of the family. This was Ville.

Mikey could not move as Ville made his way over to him. The blossoms seemed to follow him and when he stopped in front of Mikey so did they. Ville reached out a hand and plucked a petal out of Mikey’s hair.

”You must be Mr. Rush. I have heard so much about you.”

Ville lifted the petal to his lips and kissed it, and then let it go into the air. The wind picked it up and carried it away. Mikey studied Ville while this motion happened. He was younger than he thought he would be, and very handsome, with an ethereal beauty much like Gerard.

”I was hoping that the boys would have invited you to the House on New Years. I wanted to meet you in a more formal setting. To have a conversation, and get to know you properly. Now I can see why they stayed behind to take care of you.”

Ville reached out again, and touched the side of Mikey’s face. His hand was warm and Mikey could not help but push into it a bit. Ville smiled at his subtle reaction, and stepped a little closer.

”It seems that your beauty has captured even my attention. I like beautiful things. I like to keep them so that they stay beautiful forever. Won’t you let me keep you Michael?”

”Ville….”

_***Timestamp: Fifteen Minutes Ago***_

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard and Frank watched Mikey leave. They picked up their satchels, and were about to make their way to their own class when Pete came running up with Ray, now accompanied by Brendon.

”Gee Gee! I forgot to tell you!”

”Peter, you are going to be late for class and Brendon, what are you doing here?”

”No Gee, you don’t understand… _He’s_ here.”

Frank stopped when Pete spoke. Gerard looked at him and then the three boys in front of him. Brendon nodded.

”He asked to come today, I sent Pete and Ray to warn you, but…”

Gerard did not hear anything else Brendon said. His blood turned cold. Why was he here? Then he realized why…

”Mikey…”

Gerard dropped his satchel, and took off running. He went down the hall and out the entrance he was sure that Mikey took. He opened the door, and saw them. Ville was in front of Mikey with his hand on his cheek, standing very close to him. He caught the end of the conversation.

”…Won’t you let me keep you Micheal?”

Gerard did not think after that, he let the door close and called out to him.

”Ville…”

_***Timestamp: Present***_

 

_***Ville***_

Ville heard the voice. Heard the fear in it and was pulled toward it. He saw Gerard standing there. _His_ Gerard. He smiled, but inside he was seething with anger. He wanted to tear his skin and make him bleed. He wanted him to be cowering on the floor in front of him like he used to. He resisted ripping into the delicate skin under his hands right now. Perhaps one day he would get a taste of it too. Right now though he needed to remind his little pet who was in charge.

”Gerard, my love, I missed you.”

Ville dropped his hand from the little slut's face and walked over to Gerard. He had a little lilt in his hips as he walked. Ville stopped in front of Gerard and raised his hand to him. He saw Gerard slightly flinch and it pleased him. He lightly patted him on the cheek and then placed the hand on his shoulder.

”You did not come to the New Year's celebration. It was not the same without you. Everyone missed you. We were talking about your dance last year. It was rather beautiful you know, like yourself.”

Ville continued to smile and keep his voice even, but he slowly began to increase the pressure on Gerard’s shoulder.

”I wanted a chance to talk to you. Privately of course, away from the others. I miss our private talks, don’t you Gee?”

Ville knows that Gerard’s mind is racing right now. He knows what his memories are pulling up and he joins them.

_”Tell me, why is it can you not listen to me.”_

_”I-I-I-I didn’t m-m-mean it V, honest I d-didn’t.”_

_”I know my little pet, but what kind of owner would I be if I did not punish you for not listening?”_

_A young Ville moves closer to the child who is cowering in the corner trying to get away from him. He has nowhere to go though and this makes Ville smile. He lifts the riding crop in his hand to show it to the boy. The boy shakes his head fervently, but he knows it is no use._

_”P-P-Please, I can be good, I c-c-can, let me show you.”_

_”You will do as I tell you now?”_

_”Yes, I will, I promise.”_

_”Then come here and let me do to you what we watched the grownups do together.”_

_The child obeys, and moves out of the corner. On further inspection, he is not as much of a child as he looked to be. He is a boy coming of age. In some other cultures he would be considered a man and of marital status. He crawls forward and Ville begins to remove his own robes. The young man lays down on the thin mattress in front of him and waits. Ville gets down on his knees and unties the young man’s sash and causes his robe to fall away. His skin is flawless, and that will not do for Ville. It has been too long since he marked it. He sets to work biting and sucking turning the white to red with angry welts. When the boy makes noise, Ville quiets him with a few passes of the riding crop. He soon learns to bite his lip. When Ville finally gets to his main goal and takes him in his mouth like he watched the adults do, the boy cries out, but Ville does not stop to punish him this time. He is too consumed with his task, and how it affects the boy better than the pain. All too soon it is over and he has a mouth coated in warm salt, but he is satisfied for now. He jerks his own until the same liquid flows from him and lands all over the boy. Smiling at his completion, he gets up and redresses. He leaves the boy a mess, and crying on the floor as he heads to the door._

_”You did well my pet and your owner is pleased. We will do this again soon and perhaps go even further next time, yes?”_

_”Yes V.”_

_”I love you my pet.”_

_”I love you too V."_

_Ville opens the door and sees Brendon leaning against the wall. He hands him the crop._

_”Go clean him up and tell no one of this.”_

_”Of course V.”_

_The door closes behind him and he leans into it to hear Brendon hushing the wails of the boy telling him it will be alright. Oh, how wrong he is._

”See the fun we used to have? I wanted to do that again during the party, but you decided to choose another over me. Tell me my pet, have you done anything with him yet… and don’t bother lying to me.”

”I have done nothing like I have done with you V.”

”Good boy, because you need to remember who you belong to and no simpering little girl is going to rescue you.”

At that point Ville feels himself being pushed. He looks up and the boy is standing there with his hands out. Ville has lost his grasp on his pet and the boy is standing there protectively by him.

”S-S-Sorry, I tripped. Um… Geerard, we need to get to class now.”

Ville was about to say something when the door opened and Brendon appeared.

”There you are. I was worried. Mikey, Gerard, you need to get to class before you get in trouble.”

”Yes, of course Brendon, come on Gerard. It was nice to meet you Mr. Valo.”

”A pleasure Mr. Rush. I hope we will do it again some time _soon_.”

Mikey bowed to him and took Gerard’s hand and then left through the opposite door. Ville turned on Brendon who was smiling.

”Did you have a nice conversation?”

”Oh indeed. I find that I am surprised that both Gerard and Frank have shown interest in such a simple boy. I mean he is not even beautiful. Bit of a simpering waif. I have no fear of him.”

”Oh? You did before?”

”Oh course not! I just like to know who _my_ Family is hanging out with and make sure they are not a threat to our safety.”

Brendon comes up and places an arm around Ville. He ushers him forward through the door to exit the school. He leads him to the car and opens the door for him to get in. He slides in next to him and taps the driver to go. Ville leans against the opposite door and looks at Brendon, eyeing him carefully.

”And now, what do you think of Mr. Rush?”

Ville smiles as he opens a compartment next to him and pulls out a rope and a small bottle of lube and places them on the seat between Brendon and himself. He pushes a button to raise the sight and sound proof partition between the driver and them.

”I have no fear of him at all.”


	9. Cold "Heartful" Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rabbits tale of woe, a serpents lament, and Golden week at the lake. Mikey certainly has been busy this month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you are all doing well after this rough week, especially if you have a twitter. I just want to remind you all that I write because I enjoy it and I enjoy making all of you smile, hopefully, with my writing. I will continue to write about our beloved boys because they make the story more interesting with their quirkiness. ^0^
> 
> No one stopped writing about Fall Out Boy when their band ended or Panic! At the Disco for that matter. While I am not claiming that the boys are going to come back in four years, we can hope though, the point is they still make for interesting writing material. ^-^
> 
> Thank being said, on with the chapter.
> 
> I wrapped two episodes into this one chapter. I did them a little out of order too for aesthetic reasons. I also did not go into great detail about the situation with Pete and his family. Because if he changed the moment would have been lost in a wasted sex scene that was inappropriate to the emotion. I hope you understand.
> 
> We meet another family member who is cursed with the Snake. I chose Adam for his campiness and it is amusing to think he is related to Gerard. Besides, Brendon, Bob, and Adam make the most confusing trio. @~@
> 
> Finally a little background info: Golden week starts on April 29th and ends May 4th. It is sort of like an Spring vacation in Japan.
> 
> Otouto is little brother in Japanese. Oniisan is big brother.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

”Great job Rush. You really are an asset to this team.”

”Thank you Sir. I just feel bad that I was out so long when I got sick.”

”No worries, we knew that you would be back at one hundred percent when you returned. That is enough of a reason to hold the position for you.”

”Thank you again Sir, it is much appreciated.”

After a pat on the head, Mikey’s boss walked off whistling. Mikey returned to mopping the floor. The building that he worked in was always kept pristine by the cleaning crew that Mikey was a part of. The owners expected perfection, and they always delivered. Mikey was just finishing up when he was tackled hard to the ground. He looked up at his assailant and smiled. 

”Hey there Pete.”

”Hey Mikey Mikes! What are you doing here?”

”This is where I work.”

”Oh! This is where I live! Well where my family lives that is.”

Mikey was surprised. He thought that everyone in the Family lived on Family owned property. Then he remembered the large gold letters as he entered the building every morning.

”Oh! You know I never made the connection!”

”Yeah. Although the Family owns the property, Papa owns the building itself. When I am not in school, I come and visit him.”

Mikey smiled. Pete was so proud of his family. You could see him just busting out.

”I have a sister too. She looks more like Mama than I do.”

”Really? Will I get to meet her?”

”Maybe. She and Mama do come by here every so often.”

At that moment the elevator doors opened and a woman that was the spitting image of Pete came out with a little girl. She too had long black hair like Pete. Mikey was about to say something when she noticed them.

”Oh Peter, are you hanging around and bothering this hard worker? Where is your mother?”

”She’s coming. I was just waiting for her in the lobby and got bored.”

”Well, do make sure you stay out of trouble. Come along Lindsey, father is waiting.”

”Yes Mama.”

Mikey watched as they walked off, shocked by the conversation that he just heard. Once the ladies were out of ear shot, he turned to Pete.

”Man, Papa’s gonna be pissed that she saw me today.”

”Wait, I thought that was your mother and sister.”

”It was and she was.”

”But she asked you about your mom?”

”Yup!”

”Well why?”

”That’s easy. She does not know me.”

Mikey looked at the smile on Pete’s face. It contrasted with what the boy had said. There was a sadness in his eyes.

”Children of the family when they are born are brought from a warm environment to a cold one in the world. Because of this they immediately change and grow their appendages. Mothers of these children take it two ways. Either they embrace it and become fiercely over protective of them or they reject them coldly. Mama rejected me coldly. Bobby had to erase her memory and because of that she does not know me as her son. She knows I am part of the Family, but she thinks I have another mom.”

Mikey saw Pete trying to hold in his tears now. He dropped to his knees and circled the boy protectively. At first Pete resisted but then fell into the embrace, and started to cry. Mikey had a feeling that these tears were a long time coming. Maybe that was why he behaved the way he did. They sat there on the floor until all of Pete’s tears were gone. Mikey pulled Pete to his face and kissed away the last drops. Pete smiled at him.

”*sniff* Thanks Mikey.”

”Anytime Pete.”

*

*

*

Spring was here again, and Mikey was enjoying the walk from the garden to the House. He was helping Gerard to plant early veggies that did not mind the cold. It was still chilly, but the sun was out, and that made it bearable for them to thrive and grow. Mikey thought about the fact that he had been at the House for a year now. It did not seem like that long, and he had met so many amazing people. Mikey was grateful for all that they had given him. His thoughts were interrupted by a motion in the grass. Mikey looked, but he could hear nothing but rustling. He kept walking towards where the sound came from. Suddenly he saw a man lying on his side. He ran over to him. At the sound of his approach the man turned to Mikey, and Mikey screamed. He had the eyes of a snake and a forked tongue.

”Warmth, heat, I crave it.”

The man lunged for him, and Mikey’s scream was silenced.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard looked up from the dirt as Mikey’s scream pierced the forest din. He dropped the trowel, and took off in the direction of the house. On the way he ran into Frank curled up on a rock in the sun. He considered just passing, but he found himself walking over.

”Hey Cat, wake up.”

”Hmmm? *yawn*" 

Frank stretched smacking his lips together as he frowned when he saw Gerard.

" What do you want Rat?”

”I think Michael is in trouble.”

Frank jumped off the rock.

”What!? Where!?”

”Come on this way!”

Both boys took off running. They made it out of the forest into a clearing then stopped short. Mikey was there pushed up against a tree with a man in front of him, pinning him there. Gerard rubbed his eyes and then realized who it was.

”What the fuck?!”

Frank stepped forward, but Gerard was faster. He tore the guy off Mikey, spun him around, and punched him hard. Mikey slumped down now that nothing was holding him up. Frank ran over to him. He was a mess. His blouse was rucked up in the front, and his capris were partially off his hip. His lips were bruised and swollen.

”Angel, are you alright?”

”*pant pant* Yeah, I th-th-think so Frankie.”

”What did he do to you?”

Frank was growling now as he watched Gerard knock the guy out.

”H-H-He said he was cold and needed body heat.”

”And you believed that shit!?”

”He-s o-o-o-one of you Frankie!”

Frank looked at Mikey then over at Gerard who was dragging the guy back to them. He would have a decent shiner, and messed up nose. Gerard dropped him then went to Mikey.

”I am so sorry Michael.”

”It’s okay Gee, really it is. You know I would do anything for this Family.”

”Define anything.”

The boys all looked up, and saw Brendon standing there. He took in the situation and smirked. Mikey blushed while both Gerard and Frank gave Brendon a dirty look.

”He was fucking attacking him!”

”Uh… no, I let him do that.”

”What!?”

Both boys looked at Mikey now.

”Well you know, but I didn’t do…”

”*groan*”

”Hey Adam.”

”Brendon, my love, how did you find me?”

"Ah well i just followed the sound of your heartbeat. It called to me upon the wind."

Brendon made a fluttering motion with his hands. Adam pretended to fall back and swoon.

"You are too good to me Brendon. How did I ever..."

Gerard grabbed at Adam again and shook him.

”What the fuck were you doing to Michael?!”

”Ah, so this is the young man I was looking for. Well my dear Otouto, I was on my way to visit when I underestimated the breeze, and my body got cold. Naturally I sought warmth in the sun while hiding from the world, but it was not strong enough. Body heat was the next best option. He just happened to come along at the right time.”

”Otouto?”

Mikey looked up and Gerard and Gerard sighed.

”Yeah, this is my brother Adam... But from another man.”

”Now Otouto, you are supposed to call me Oniisan remember?”

”Awww, that’s so cute!, but wait, he has long white hair, and you have…”

”He dyes it.”

Brendon and Adam spoke at the same and Gerard scowled at both of them.

”Come on, let’s get back to the house.”

The procession walked to the house. Gerard could tell that Adam was watching Mikey, and he did not like it. He also did not like that Mikey was giggling about whatever Frank was talking about. At one point Mikey lay a hand on Frank’s shoulder, and Frank took the moment to slip an arm around his waist. Gerard started grumbling.

”So, why don’t you do something about it Otouto.”

”I don’t know what you are talking about.”

”Sure you don’t...”

Adam had a smug expression on his face that Gerard wanted to slap off. They arrived at the house just as Frank whispered something in Mikey’s ear. Mikey leaned over and kissed his cheek. Frank smirked at him as they entered the house. Frank patted his ass and Gerard had enough.

”Do you mind?”

Frank and Mikey turned around.

”Mind what Gee?”

”Your behavior is disturbing to the group.”

”Mine?”

Mikey looked at Gerard with a slightly guilty face. Gerard felt awful suddenly.

”No Michael, not yours.”

”Got something to say to me Rat?”

”You know _exactly_ what I want to say.”

”Too bad you are too chicken to do anything about it.”

”Look you mangy feline…”

”Boys boys boys, you are frightening the delicate flower.”

Gerard looked from Frank to Adam and he was standing next to a trembling Mikey. Mikey looked at the two of them and sighed. He went to the stairs and after looking at them again, he ascended.

”Now look what you did Rat!”

”Me?! You did that.”

”I would say you both did it, but I would not worry. Adam is going to fix it."

Gerard and Frank both looked and Adam was gone. They looked at each other with wide eyes, and started to head for the stairs. Brendon grabbed them both.

”Adam has Mikey so you two start dinner.”

”But but but…”

”Go now.”

Gerard and Frank started to argue with Brendon and then headed into the kitchen, glaring at each other.

_***Adam***_

It was easier than he thought to slip by his brother, and the Cat to get up the stairs. The flower intrigued him and once he sipped that sweet nectar he wanted more. He slithered down the hall quietly, and stopped at the door. He peered around the corner, and caught the glimpse of little black panties as Mikey pulled them over his ass. He smoothed them out, carefully adjusting the waistband and the elastic near the thighs. Then the short baby doll style dress was dropped into place. Mikey preened in the mirror a little bit, and Adam had to chuckle at this. . When Mikey caught his reflection in the mirror, Adam was quick to strike. He had Mikey pinned up against the wall before he could make a sound.

”Well now flower, that is quite an outfit you have on. Is that what you and the feline were discussing on our lovely walk?”

Mikey did not get a chance to answer as Adam bared his fangs at him then stuck his head in the crook of his neck. He nipped at the skin lightly as the boy shuddered under his touch. Adam snaked a hand under the baby doll and caressed his stomach. Mikey's skin was warm, and Adam was envious.

”D-D-D-Did you do this t-t-to G-G-Gee?”

Adam was close to sinking his fangs in when the flower spoke, and the words he chose stopped him. Adam lifted his head, and looked into the boy’s eyes.

”Of course not, he is my brother, and I love him.”

”Th-Then why does he hate you s-s-so much?”

Adam backed away from the boy and looked at him. It must be a trick to get him to stop.

”Why do you want to know?”

”Because I care about him, and want to know everything about him.”

Adam smirked. He stepped up again and brushed a single finger against Mikey’s cheek.

”Now _you_ are the one that speaks with a forked tongue. If you cared so much, why are you with the Cat?”

”Because I care about him too. I also care about Brendon, Bob, and Pete. They are my famiy.”

Adam stepped away again, and paced the room. Mikey watched him while still in the same position.

”When I was younger I did not understand him. I had my friends and we had a great time together, but he was always alone or with Ville. I tried to play with him, but he was so withdrawn that I finally gave up. I just gave up on him completely.”

Adam went and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands. He did not want to think about the ruined relationship that he had with his brother. He just wanted to have fun, and mess around with this boy. He felt a hand on his knee and when he opened his eyes, the boy was on his knees in front of him looking at him with concern.

”You can fix it you know.”

”How?”

”I know Gee, he really wants to change and make things better with you, he just does not know how alone. Together though…”

Adam looked down at the boy. He cupped his chin lightly.

”You know for a delicate flower, you are pretty smart.”

”I am useful too, if you let me be.”

Adam looked at Mikey and he smiled shyly up at him. Adam chuckled and began to undo his belt.

”Well, show me what an asset you are to this family then.”

_***Brendon***_

Dinner was ready and both Adam and Mikey had not come back. Both boys were super agitated now, and the room was full of tension. The doorbell rang and Brendon answered it.

”Hey, right on time. He’s up with Mikey.”

Brendon stepped back, and Bob walked in. He nodded to the boys and then went up the stairs. About ten minutes later Adam emerged trailing behind Bob, talking a mile a minute. The boys both jumped up since Adam was transformed back. Frank started to growl low in his throat.

”All right everyone, have a good night. Mikey is sleeping right now, so I don’t think he will be down for dinner. The poor flower is exhausted. Oh Otouto, you and Mikey will have to come to the shop. I invited him to see my collections, and he is really excited!”

Brendon swooped in past the boys and wrapped Adam up in his arms.

"No my love, say it is not so that you are leaving me for this man here!"

"Yes, it is true, he has stolen my heard and I will follow him to the ends of the earth."

"Actually, I just want to get home for dinner before Peter causes any mischief."

Nothing more was said as Bob bowed then led Adam out the door. As soon as they were gone, both boys flew out of the living room, and up the stairs. Brendon followed them up slowly. Both boys were sticking their heads into Mikey’s bedroom. Brendon got there and looked in. Mikey was asleep, covered up and looking content. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief.

”He looks fine.”

”Yeah, he probably jerked off after in the bathroom.”

Both boys were satisfied, and headed back downstairs. Brendon lingered a little longer then crept into the room. Mikey did indeed look peaceful. A little too peaceful. Brendon leaned in close, and saw something on his face. he ducked down for a closer look. Being the dog he was he licked at Mikey’s cheek. Mikey just wiped it away, and rolled over toward the wall. Brendon licked his chops and chuckled, he knew that taste very well. He had a feeling though that more than just _that_ happened up here because Adam had that sense of change around him that everyone got from being around Mikey. Brendon sighed and closed the door. He went to join the boys for dinner savoring the taste of Adam mixed with Mikey on his tongue for an appetizer.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

”A trip? But you guys already took me to a Hot Spring and…”

”No no no, this is just a quiet get away in the mountains. We have a cabin by the lake. No money spent. We will drive there.”

Mikey looked at Brendon. It did sound relaxing for Golden Week.

”Besides, I did not get to go on the last trip. I had work to do on my book.”

Mikey forgot that part. Now he felt bad. He stepped to Brendon and grabbed his hand.

”Okay, let’s go.”

”What!?”

Mikey turned around and saw the look of shock on Frank and Gerard’s faces.

”Oh well, I assumed you two were coming also… Unless you want to leave me alone with this ravishing creature. It would be like we were newlyweds on our honeymoon.”

Mikey could feel the tension rising in the room as both boys thought about what Brendon said.

”We’re going!”

”Then it is settled. We will pack and drive up tomorrow.”

”Wait, Brendon, you have your license?”

Gerard looked at Brendon and he paused for a moment placing the fan he was holding on his chin.

”Of course I do.”

”Then why did you hesitate before you said that Mutt!?”

Mikey had to laugh as both boys stalked off to pack. Mikey kissed Brendon quickly and then went to do some packing of his own.

*

*

*

”I thought you said you had your license?”

”I do kiddo, but that does not mean I can drive.”

Mikey nodded and looked over at Bob as he sighed and kept his eye on the road. They arrived at the cabin and it was breathtaking. They spent the first hour settling in and having a light lunch. The whole time Mikey could not stop staring at the crystal blue lake. Brendon noticed and smiled at him.

”Too bad it is still too cold to go for a swim. Still why don’t you guys take a walk around the lake instead. “

”Oh that would be fun!”

Mikey looked over at Gerard and Frank, and felt nothing but tension. He wondered what was wrong. He was about to ask when the door burst open.

”Hello everyone!”

”What the fuck are you doing here?”

”Awww Otouto, when Brendon told me that you guys were spending Golden week at he Family cabin I just had to come to bond more with you!”

”Well too bad because I don’t want to bond with you.”

”Aww, you wound me now Otouto.”

Brendon moves up to Adam.

”No worries my love, I shall mend that broken heart of yours.”

”Brendon my heart will always be yours.”

Mikey watched Brendon and Adam embrace then turned away to see Bob still sleeping on the sofa. He lay down almost as soon as they arrived. Earlier Mikey had put a blanket over him, and Brendon made a commented about Mikey making a good wife someday. He had blushed at the compliment. Brendon and Adam were now hamming it up, and making everyone uncomfortable.

”Adam, you are too fucking noisy.”

Bob scared Mikey as he appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He bent down and kissed Mikey’s cheek.

”Thank you for the blanket.”

”Oh, no problem Bobby.”

”Weren’t you guys going for that walk?”

”Right, let’s get going then.”

Mikey grabbed both Frank, and Gerard’s hands then pulled them out of the house before anything else happened. They walked together for a bit, but then Mikey lagged behind as he felt the distance grow between him and the boys. They were quiet even now, and Mikey was sure he did something wrong. He stopped and cleared his throat.

”Um, I'm sorry.”

”Huh, what?”

Both boys turned to face him. Mikey was trying to hold back tears as he spoke.

”I did not mean to hurt or offend you in anyway, and I am really sorry if I did. Please forgive my ignorance of your problems.”

”Michael, what are you talking about?”

Gerard stepped forward, and Mikey stepped back a bit.

”Angel, even I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Now Frank did the same, and Mikey backed up a little more.

”No really, it is alright, I can make it up to you, if you let me and…”

Mikey felt the ground give under him a bit. He did not realize that he changed direction in his backward path, and was on the edge of a soft cliff. The rocks fell from behind him, and he heard small splashes. Mikey tried to move forward, and felt his footing slip. He was going to fall into the lake.

”MIKEY!”

Both boys lunged for him as he fell backwards. They gripped him tightly, and all three of them went into the freezing water. Of course when they emerged Frank and Gerard had changed to Anima form. Frank was not happy.

”This is why I don’t go to the fucking lake!”

”Well no one wanted you here.”

”Fuck you Rat!”

”Oh Gee, that is original. Why don’t you get some new material.”

”You know what? I am going to fucking drown you!”

Frank lunged for Gerard, and pushed him under the water. Gerard came back up, and did the same to Frank. They were wrestling around like kids when Mikey started to laugh. Both boys stopped and looked at him.

”I’m sorry. I should not be laughing, but you two are so… haha ha ha ha.”

Mikey could not stop and began to cry. The boys waded over to him.

”I’m fine, I just… It is so good to see you guys being normal again instead of quiet like you were.”

Gerard and Frank looked at each other.

”Look Michael, I was never mad at you. I was just out of sorts, and I don’t talk much when that happens.”

”Yeah me too pretty much. I could never be mad at you Angel.”

Mikey smiled, and took the guys by the hand.

”Come on, lets get you guys dried off and changed.”

_***Bob***_

”Here Bob.”

The three were sitting on the porch overlooking the lake. Bob looked at Adam as he slid an envelope over to him. He looked at the top of it.

”Those are Jamia’s wedding pictures.”

Bob looked at Brendon who was sipping his cold green tea.

”So she got married huh?”

"Yeah and you should have gone so you could steal her back from the groom, and run away together! I wanted to tell you, but Brendon told me not to."

Bob turns to Brendon with a inquisitive look.

”So this impromptu trip had other motives besides you running away from your editor.”

”Hey, I called her and told her that I mailed the manuscript already. I was just making her squirm a bit, that’s all.”

”Come on guys focus! Why should Bob carry all the burden from the memories of what they had when Jamia gets to live a normal life, and remember nothing. Where is the heartache for her!?”

Bob looked at the sky. He thought about his beautiful Jamia, now with another man. He was so in love with her. Still all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. He thought back to the day at the House with Mikey. He reminded Bob so much of her.

_”Hey Michael, do you know what happens to snow when it melts?”_

_Bob watched Mikey think about it. He was ready to scold him like Jamia did._

_”Sure, it turns into spring!”_

Bob looked at the envelope and pushed it back to Adam.

”I am happy for her. Maybe one day, I will find my own happiness. Till then I am fine.”

_***Frank***_

”Ah Frankie!”

”Mmmm, perfect Angel, you are doing so well right now.”

”More, I want more Gee.”

”Don’t worry Michael, we are going to take good care of you.”

Mikey was sandwiched between the two of them. He was on Frank’s lap with Gerard pushed into his back. Mikey was fisting both his and Frank’s cocks together. Frank’s hand was over top of Mikey's as Gerard rubbed his cock in the crack of Mikey’s ass. He was sucking on Mikey’s neck as Mikey continued to pant from the exertion. Mikey reached back and pulled Gerard into a kiss. It was sloppy and hot. He then broke from Gerard, and kissed Frank. Frank was running his other hand in Mikey’s hair, and pulling on the strands, making Mikey mewl into his mouth. Mikey grabbed Gerard, and pulled him forward so that he was kissing Frank too. For that moment Frank forgot Gerard was his mortal enemy.

”Guys, you look so hot together.”

Mikey bucked back against Gerard, and Gerard moaned into Frank’s mouth as he pulled away then pressed tightly back into his position. 

”Uh uh uh, Michael, I’m gonna cum.”

”Me too Gee, so fucking close!”

”Cum for us Angel, we want to see you.”

Mikey cried out as he came within their fists, and Frank followed with Gerard a few seconds later. The smoke came, and Gerard and Frank were normal again. Gerard leaned heavily on Mikey’s back, and Mikey rested his head of Frank’s shoulder. After a few moments, Mikey spoke.

”We should get back to the cabin.”

*

*

*

Mikey was in good spirits as they made their way up the path to the cabin. Frank realized that even he felt good considering he was stuck with Gerard. They approached the door, and went to open it when Gerard’s hand shot out.

”Hold it, do you hear something?”

Frank thought that Gerard was nuts, but then he heard it. A squeaking noise.

”I hear it to now, what is that?”

”I don’t know, but lets go around the door to the porch. We can see in better.”

Frank agreed with Gerard and the three of them went around to the porch. They climbed the stairs, and peered in through the sliding doors. They were shocked with what they saw.

”Isn’t he a good girl for us Brendon?”

”Oh fuck yeah Bobby, Look how well he takes your cock.”

Adam was on the floor getting fucked by Bob while he sucked Brendon off. Mikey was riveted to the spot, but Gerard snapped out of it right away. Frank guessed seeing your brother get fucked was a little too much.

”Uh, lets take another walk shall we?”

”Yeah, good idea Way, come on Angel.”

Mikey was still staring at the performance when Gerard became concerned. Frank had enough by now. He picked up Mikey, and draped him over his shoulder.

”Thank Iero.”

”No problem Way, lead on.”

Gerard and Frank left the porch then walked back to the lake with a still shocked Mikey over his shoulder.


	10. Ad "dressing" The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a loved one is at risk, would you face your greatest adversary to help them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too many chapters are left on this one. I think that perhaps maybe five more at the most? Since this one is closing soon, next chapter, I will have a teaser of my next major chapter fic. I will be taking on the anime "Princess Princess" I am excited to try out this one and the next one that is brewing in my brain, but not till **Bondage Mansion** is over. Then I have another collaboration coming up soon. Gonna take on a Grant/Frank/Gerard fic. Original plot too that was inspired by _***My Cat Romance***_ from Twitter/Tumbler as well as being one of the special ladies who administers My Frerard Romance on Facebook. I doubt she even remembers what the idea was, but she will still get credit for her part in it. ^-^
> 
> Okay onto the fic.
> 
> So, Mikey is not doing so well in school and falls ill due to his worrying about his grades. The family is of course there to help out with Frank and Gerard at the forefront of the fight. Then Gerard bonds with his brother Adam more courtesy of our sweet Mikey Rush, but what happens when the boys find out what kind of business Adam runs? *dun dun dun* ^0^
> 
> Enjoy everyone! ^-^
> 
> 'Prenez-Moi'~ Take me in French

_***Mikey***_

It had been a fairly quiet week at school and the house. Gerard and Frank had been getting along as well as they could. Mikey had more chances to hang out with Tommy and Zacky recently. They were having lunch on the roof at school.

”So you never told us what happened with the Prince Way Club.”

Apparently earlier in the week, Bert had approached Zacky, and asked if he, along with the rest of the club, could go over to his house to learn more about his powers of perception. Zacky surprisingly agreed, and what ensued was a situation that would befit a TV comedy. In the end they were just looking for a way to get back at Mikey for hanging around with Gerard. Something similar happened to Gerard when he had an encounter with Bert. Although with a less shady outcome, it was apparent to him that Bert was not planning to give up on him at all.

”Well between you and Gerard, it has been a Prince Way week huh? Hey Mikey?”

Mikey was trying to listen to the conversation, but he was a little overheated, and had a slight headache.

”Sorry Tommy, I think I got a little too much sun.”

”All right, well just be careful.”

”I will.”

Tommy kissed Mikey on the head, and they packed up their leftovers before the bell rang.

 

*

*

*

 

”So, you have your grades back from before Golden week. If you have any red marks, we can do a make up exam next week.”

Mikey did not hear anything else. He was staring at the red mark on his grade paper. He did not even hear the bell ring.

”Mikey? Hey Mikey?”

Tommy nudged him out of his stupor. He looked up at Tommy with tears in his eyes.

”Aww, what’s wrong sweetie, did you get a red mark?”

Mikey pathetically lifted his paper up to show Tommy.

”Don’t worry sweetie, you will do better on the make up.”

”But I let my mother down…”

”Mikey, don’t worry, it is not so bad, see?”

Zacky showed his grade paper to all them, and he had five red marks.

”Jesus Zacky!”

”No worries, it will be fine.”

Mikey was happy he did not have five, but one was bothering him.

”I have to get ready to go to work.”

”All right Mikey, take it easy though.”

Mikey got up and trudged to his locker. The headache was getting worse now, and his anxiety was mounting over his failure. Mikey switched out of his shoes then started for the door.

”Hey Mikey wait up!”

Mikey turned and saw Frank.

”Hey Frankie.”

”Hey, you all right?”

”Yeah, just a little headache.”

”Oh, are you working today?”

”Yeah, on my way there now.”

”Cool, I’ll walk with you.”

They started to walk with Frank ahead of him rambling about something, but Mikey could not concentrate on whatever it was. It felt like he had cotton in his head.

”Huh?”

”I asked if you got your grades back?”

”Oh… yeah, got a red mark.”

”Oh so the make up test then right?”

”Well I am sure you will do better on it… Mikey? Mikey? Mikey!”

   
_***Frank***_  
 

Frank jumped and caught Mikey as he slumped over. The boy was burning up, and hot to the touch. Frank scooped him up then took off for home. He crashed through the door.

”Brendon! Where the fuck are you, you mangy Mutt?”

”Here Frank, geeze I was… What happened?”

Brendon rushed over, and helped Frank carry Mikey upstairs to his room. Brendon turned down the bed and placed towels down. Frank carefully removed Mikey’s school uniform, and blushed as he realized his chest was not covered. Brendon saw this and went over to Frank.

”Hey, he needs to be comfortable.”

”It’s just weird because I know he is a guy, but…”

”Yeah I get it. Just leave him in his skirt though.”

They put Mikey in the bed, and his breathing was very shallow. Brendon left for the bathroom, and Frank sat next to Mikey on the bed, stroking his hair. Brendon returned with a cold cloth and placed it on Mikey's head.

”I’m going to go call Bob.”

Frank sat with Mikey for a bit till he opened his eyes.

”Frankie?”

”Shhh easy Angel, you fainted on the way home.”

”Oh, sorry to put you out like that. Oh wait! I have work I…”

Mikey tried to sit up but collapsed against the pillow.

”Hey hey hey, you are not going anywhere. You need to rest.”

”But but but…”

”No buts young lady.”

Brendon came in with the phone.

”Dr. Bob’s orders. Stay in bed, drink plenty of fluids, and he will see you later. Oh and sleep.”

Frank and Brendon kissed Mikey then left him to rest. They both went downstairs.

”I feel so fucking helpless!”

”Yeah, well that happens when someone you care about is sick.”

”There has to be something I can do.”

”Why don’t you make him something to eat?”

Frank nodded and went into the kitchen. He pulled out a cookbook, and started looking through recipes.

”Here, use this too.”

Brendon brought a medical book over to him.

”This will tell you what kinds of foods are really good for him right now.”

Brendon left and Frank opened up the book to fevers. He moved his finger down all the different foods. He stopped his finger at a part and freezes.

”Your fucking kidding me!”

”What’s wrong Fwanikie?”

Frank spun around and saw Pete leaning on the counter.

”What are you doing here?”

”I heard from Bobby that Mikey Mike was sick, so I came over to see if I could help.”

”Well we have it handled.”

”How is he?”

”He’s fucking sick stupid! He even tried to get up, and go to work!”

”Work? Hey! That is how I can help!”

”What are you talking about?”

”Gotta go Fwankie, bye!”

”Don’t fucking call me that!”

Frank groaned as Pete bounced out of the room. He looked again at the ingredients and sighed. He grabbed a basket and headed out to Gerard’s garden.

”So you are who again?”

* 

”Hi! I’m Petey! I’m here to work for Mikey!”

The workers stand and watch the boy slip on the oversized uniform then start to clean the floor. He stuck his ass up in the air as he placed the cloth on the ground, and started to move quickly polishing the floor.

”Does he not know that we have a floor polisher?”

   
 

”Who cares, just enjoy the view while we have it.”

The other worker nodded then leaned back on the wall and finished her cigarette.

   
_***Frank***_  
 

“Ugh, this is so fucking gross!”

Frank looked like he was ready for surgery. He was wearing a face mask, eye protection, and rubber gloves as he stirred the bubbling pot. Next to him in a basket on the cutting board was his mortal enemy… leeks.

“Why the fuck did it have to be leeks?”

Frank continued to stir the pot till the porridge was well cooked. He then sauteed the fresh leeks sitting in a pan, and added them to the pot. It looked good, he just hoped it tasted as great as it looked. 

“Watcha doin Frankie?”

Frank jumped when Brendon spoke into his ear.

“Christ Brendon! You are going to give me a fucking heart attack!”

“Aw its okay Frankie, cats have nine lives remember?”

“Fuck you Mutt.”

Frank ladled out the porridge into a bowl, and set it on a tray along with juice, tea, and a few sweet rolls from this morning’s breakfast. He carried the tray upstairs, and knocked on Mikey’s door.

“Come in.”

Frank opened the door, and saw Mikey lying down.

“Hey Angel, how are you feeling?”

“A little better thanks. Sorry for passing out on you, and causing you so much trouble.”

“Now stop that, the only trouble you caused was not taking care of yourself, and letting something like a red mark stress you out.”

Frank brought the tray over to Mikey and put it on the nightstand. He helped Mikey sit up then placed the tray on his lap. Mikey squeed when he saw what was in front of him.

“Frankie… you made me porridge!”

“Yeah with leeks because they have the vitamins necessary to battle a cold or fever."

“Awww Frankie, I would kiss you if I was not sick.”

“That’s okay. I will just hold you to it later, now eat.”

Mikey smiled and picked up the spoon. He carefully moved it to the side of the bowl, and picked up some of the cooler porridge. He gently placed it in his mouth, and made a sound that went straight to Frank’s cock.

“Oh my God Frankie, This is amazing!”

“Th-Th-Th-Thanks Angel.”

Frank needed to get out of there quickly before he did something very stupid. He stood up and made his way to the door.

“I’ll be back for the dish later.”

“Okay Frankie, thanks again.”

“Sure Angel, no problem.”

Frank headed down the stairs, smiling to himself till he heard a voice he did not want to here 

“Vandals! Completely destroyed! I mean who would do that Brendon!?”

“I don’t know Gee. What did they destroy?”

“My leeks! The whole crop is gone!”

Frank tried to sneak into the kitchen to clean up. Brendon saw him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

“So how’s the patient?”

“Oh, uh he’s doing well.”

“Patient? What’s wrong with Michael?”

“Oh, he just got sick after school, but he is alright now.”

“Is he awake?”

“Yeah, he is just eating now.”

“Oh, what is he eating?”

“Uh, porridge?”

”Yeah, our little kitty cat made Mikey a nice vegetable porridge.”

Frank could have clawed Brendon’s eyes out at that point. Gerard looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

”What kind of vegetable?”

”Leeks.”

*pow*

Frank found himself pushed back by the force of Gerard’s punch to his jaw, but he did not go down.

”What the fuck Rat? You wanna go? Let’s go!”

Gerard and Frank went to hit each other, but froze as the doorbell rang. They looked over as Brendon opened the door, and saw Bob and Pete walk in. Bob took one look at them in mid swing and sighed while Pete giggled and they headed upstairs. Frank and Gerard were stuck in mid swing like in some kind of anime.

   
_***Mikey***_  
 

”So how is the patient?”

”OH, hi Bobby, Petey… uh, what are you doing wearing my work uniform?”

“I worked for you today so you would not lose the pay!”

”Oh Petey! You did not have to do that, but thank you. How can I repay you?”

Pete climbed up on the bed and straddled Mikey’s lap.

”Oh, I can think of a few things.”

Pete smirked and leaned in for a kiss, but he was pulled off by Bob.

”Peter, you are in the way of the patient receiving care.”

”Aw Bobby, you are no fun.”

Bob pointed to a chair, and Pete sat down sulking. Bob had his doctor’s coat on underneath his overcoat. He pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket, and placed it in his ears.

”Can you please remove your shirt Michael?”

Mikey blushed, but nodded. He took his shirt off, and revealed his pale chest. He heard Pete gasp, but was shut down by Bob quickly. Bob breathed on the stethoscope then placed it on Mikey’s chest. Mikey jumped a bit and Bob apologized for not making it warm enough. Mikey smiled and mouthed thank you. Bob continued to examine Mikey’s lungs, moving from his chest to his back. When he was done he hung the stethoscope around his neck, and went into his black bag. He pulled out a vial along with a needle and began to fill it. Mikey watched with a worried look. He did not like needles, but he knew that Bob was trying to make him better.

   
_***Gerard***_  
   


”Look, let’s just both agree to back off okay?”

”All right.”

Both boys had been holding the same fighter's pose for the last fifteen minutes. Gerard’s arm was getting tired so he called a truce, plus he wanted to go see Mikey. Frank was watching him, and he slowly lowered his arm at the same time. Frank fixed his shirt.

”I have a kitchen to clean up. Not all the leeks were used so I left them in the basket.”

Frank left the room and Gerard headed upstairs.

”Hey Michael how… are… you... needle…”

That was the last thing that Gerard knew before he hit the floor.

   
_***Mixed POV***_  
 

”GEE!”

Everyone looked up as Gerard went down like a rag doll. Bob ignored the commotion, and just finished readying the shot. He carefully took Mikey’s arm, and after finding the right vein, pierced it then pushed the liquid inside. Mikey jumped a little, but took it all in stride.

”There, now you should be better in no time.”

”Um… what about Gerard?”

”Oh he is alright, he just has a phobia of needles.”

”Oh!”

”Any reason that Gerard is on the floor in the hallway?”

”He saw Bob giving Mikey an injection.”

”Really now?”

”Oh stop Brendon, you know what he meant.”

Bob began packing up his stuff as Brendon picked up Gerard, and brought him to his room.

”Now young lady, no more stressing yourself sick over tests.”

”Yes Sir… So what do I owe you?”

”Nothing, this one is on me.”

Bob got up, kissed Mikey’s head, and ruffled his hair. He left with a bouncing Pete waving bye frantically. Mikey sat back and sighed. He really did have a good family now.

 

*

*

*

   
_***Gerard***_  
 

A few days later Mikey had made a full recovery, Gerard and him were sitting in the living room going over questions on the make up test when the door burst open and everyone jumped

”Dear sweet brother, I have returned!”

”Adam, my love, you have come home to me!”

”Yes Brendon, I will rescue you from this humble hut, and whisk you away to my castle where we will dine on fine foods everyday. I will make mad passionate love to you every night.”

Gerard watched as Mikey got a far off look on his face and he was wondering if he was thinking of Golden week when they accidentally saw his brother with Bob and Brendon. When Mikey made eye contact with him, he blushed and looked away, and Gerard knew that was exactly what he was thinking about. Adam let go of Brendon and came over to the table. He draped his body over Mikey’s back and hugged his tightly.

”And how is my favorite little girl?”

”Worn out from studying.”

Adam picked up Mikey’s work and looked at it. He made a trifling sound and threw it over his shoulder, scattering the papers all over the living room floor.

”Adam!”

Gerard got up and began to pick them up. Mikey tried to join him, but was whisked into Adam’s arms.

”Come now, you don’t need to do that, all you need to do is follow your dreams, and you can succeed at anything. Look at me! I followed my dreams and now I own a fine popular shop in town!”

”Really?”

Mikey had the look he gets when he thinks something is amazing, and the fact that he had it over his brother made Gerard want to hurl.

”Yes of course my lovely, you should come see it! Both of you! Come my dear Otouto, come with us.”

”Yeah sure, we will go.”

”You will?!”

Adam stopped swinging Mikey around and turned to Gerard with tears in his eyes. He dropped Mikey and ran over to Gerard. He picked him up and swung him in the air, earning a punch from Gerard to get him to let go. He then ran through the house telling everyone that Gerard said he would go to his shop.

”Why the fuck do I give a shit!?”

”Well Mr. Grumpy Cat, you are not invited now.”

”Good! Now get out of my fucking room!”

Frank’s voice echoed through the house as his door slammed, and Adam came gliding down the stairs.

”Come by on Sunday then, here is the address.”

Adam flourishes a card with a black rose on it that says, 'Prenez-Moi'.

He kisses Mikey passionately, and before Gerard can protest he is out the door. Mikey touches his lips and looks at the card wondering what Sunday will be like.

 

*

*

*

   
_***Mikey***_  
 

”It should be right around the corner… Ah here it is.”

The shop looked plain on the outside. It had white shutters that were down and the door had frosted glass. The sign that hung over it was written in a simple calligraphy.

”Hello?”

Gerard opened the door and the bell above it chimed.

”Anyone here?”

Mikey walked in behind him, and took a look around. The front of the store was full of mannequins that were waiting for fashions to be placed on them. The room beyond had the door slightly ajar. Suddenly it opened and a slightly chubby young man looked out.

”Oh, I’m sorry, we are closed today.”

”Oh, sorry, we were looking for Adam.”

”Hmmm? Oh wait are you Gerard?”

”Uh, yes and this is…”

”Patty cakes, I think we need to take it in a bit more… Gee you came!”

Gerard stopped in mid sentence as his brother came out of the room. Adam was wearing white leather chaps with no pants under them. He had on instead a pair of white leather bikini style underwear. He ran over to Gerard to hug him, and Gerard’s instinct was to high kick him in the chest. Adam fell back and the younger man ran over to him.

”Master are you alright?”

”Oh yes, no worries. Patty cakes, this is my Otouto Gerard, and his friend Mikey.”

”Nice to meet you, I’m Patrick.”

”Master?”

”Well that is my official title on the clock.”

”What what what the fuck are you wearing Adam!?”

”Oh, oh this? Oh a client is getting married and this is what they ordered. I am about the height of the bride-groom so I was making sure it did not chafe anywhere important, which Patty cakes it does.”

”But it has to be snug there for further support.”

”Yes, but it is too snug.”

”I disagree!”

”Well I am the Master and you will obey!”

”Not today, I am here on my own time and…”

”Uh, should we come back another day?”

”What? No no no, of course not, come in and let’s have tea.”

Everyone followed Patrick as he went into the room. Adam disappeared behind a changing screen to get undressed. He returned in a robe complete with tassels. Patrick came back with a trolley laden with tea and sweets. He poured for everyone and then settled down at Adam’s feet.

”So what is this place exactly?”

Both Gerard and Mikey had been looking around, realizing how many risqué costumes were here.

”Ah, well I cater to couples who are looking for a little more unconventional clothing for their lifestyle choices.”

”You run an S & M shop.”

”No Gerard it is so much more than that!”

”And that is our cue to get out of here.”

Patrick grabbed Mikey and pulled him out of his seat and into the backroom behind the curtain. He closed it as Mikey collapsed into a chair from the momentum of Patrick’s spin.

”Oh shit, hey are you all right?”

”Yeah, just a little jolted that’s all.”

”Sorry again, just wanted to get you out of there. They really need to hash out this thing between them, and do not need distractions.”

Mikey looked down at his exposed knees. He was wearing one of the dresses that Frank had bought him. His knee highs and pointed in Maryjane style shoes showing his reflection from their inward facing toes. Mikey looked up and saw Patrick studying him. Mikey looked away quickly and took in the room. There were hundreds of costumes in various stages of finished.

“Did you make these all?”

”Well I do the prototype to see if it will sell then the factory takes that and creates it for the other stores.”

”Adam has more than one?”

”Yeah, he has several boutiques in different cities. This is just the home store.”

”I never knew, I don’t think Gee knows either.”

”I am not surprised.”

Patrick knelled down on the floor across from Mikey.

”They hardly ever see each other, and when they do it is just to fight. Adam knows it is his fault though. They had a fucked-up upbringing where Gerard was tortured by Ville all the time, but Adam just thought it was favoritism. How can you understand that an adolescent would harbor thoughts like that of your baby brother. It is just horrible to even contemplate. Gerard was in hell and when he tried to talk to Adam about it, Adam just brushed him off. Years later when he found out what really happened, it was too late to say I’m sorry. I remember a conversation I had with Adam right before the store franchised out.”

_”Adam, just tell him.”_

_”Why? It will do not good. He would not care anyway.”_

_”Of course he will care, it’s your brother.”_

_”You don’t understand Patrick, I hurt him so badly. I was not there for him when he was being hurt. I pushed him away because I was selfish. He has grown up without the support he needed. I lost him.”_

_Patrick ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, soothing him as he cried for all the tears that he did not shed for Gerard._

”Wow, but I think Gerard knows more than Adam realizes.”

”How can you be sure?”

”Because if he did not, he would not be here now.”

Patrick raised his head. He looked at Mikey and smiled. He shuffled closer then placed a hand on his knee.

”I can see why everyone thinks you are so amazing Mikey Rush.”

Mikey smiled and blushed at Patrick. Then he noticed that Patrick had a little gleam in his eye. Patrick moved his hand up further, pushing the dress up higher revealing the pale white of Mikey’s thigh.

”I wonder?”

”W-W-Wonder what?”

”What you would look like in one of my costumes.”

Mikey swallowed hard as Patrick pushed his hand up even more, and now brushed a hand over the soft silk of his panties. Mikey shuddered, being able to feel the heat from his fingertips through the fabric.

”I know just the costume for you too. Come on, let’s get you changed, we are going to wow our boys.”

Patrick stood up and took Mikey’s hand. He led him over to where a costume was hidden under a piece of white fabric. Patrick let go of Mikey’s hand and pulled the fabric back. Mikey gasped as he covered his mouth.

”I-I-I-I-I-I can’t w-w-w-wear that!”

”Oh, but you can, and you will. You will look amazing Mikey when I get through with you.”

Mikey started to back up, but Patrick grabbed him and spun him into a corner, trapping him with his own body. He ran a hand up Mikey’s side and settled it on his neck caressing the skin lightly.

”You have the perfect body, the perfect skin to showcase my greatest work to the Master.”

”A-A-A-Adam has not s-s-seen it yet?”

”No, because I wanted the perfect model for it and you, Mikey Rush are it.”

Patrick reached up and pressed his lips to Mikey’s. Mikey pulled back at first, but Patrick was persistent, and he continued to press forward until Mikey gave way. Then his mouth was invaded by Patrick’s probing tongue, and Mikey could not stop the moan coming out from his throat. Patrick reached behind, and pulled the zipper down on his dress, causing it to fall off his shoulders. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down to his jaw and neck. He slowly worked the dress off as he slid to his knees, trailing his lips down Mikey’s chest and crossing to his hip bones. He playfully nipped each one and lifted one of Mikey’s legs so that his shoe rested on his thigh. He slowly unbuckled his shoe and he licked and sucked on the inner flesh of his thigh. Mikey gasped at each nip of his teeth, and smacked his head against the wall. Patrick removed the shoe and then rolled the knee high down, trailing kisses along the back of Mikey’s knee. He repeated the process with the other leg till Mikey was breathing hard in just a pair of black panties with a raging erection peeking out of the top of them. Patrick stood up and ran his thumb over the head, and Mikey bucked forward.

”Easy there little girl, not yet, save it for them. Come on, let’s get you in costume.”

Patrick went in the drawer next to Mikey, and pulled out a garter belt. He looped it around Mikey’s waist and fastened it. He then grabbed a pair of lace stockings and held them for Mikey to step into while he attached the garter belt straps to each. He brought over a pair of high heeled over the knee leather boots and carefully laced them up. Once that was done, he sat Mikey down at the vanity and did his hair and make up with kohl to add a smoky finish. Patrick turned him and smiled.

”Now we are ready for the pièce de résistance.”

   
_***Gerard***_

 

Surprisingly Gerard was having a good time with Adam. They had talked most things out and Gerard was feeling good. He did not fully trust his brother, but they were in a better place now at least.

”So where did Michael and Patrick go?”

”Oh I suspect that Patrick is showing him all the costumes that we have for sale.”

”Ah, well I am happy for you Adam. Ten shops is quite a business.”

”Thank you Gerard. That means a lot to me.”

”Oh boys, is it safe to return yet?”

”Yes Patty cakes, we have not killed each other.”

”Good because I have something to show you, and I would not want to get blood on it.”

”Really, well we are all eyes for you.”

The curtain parted and any words that Gerard had dried up in his mouth. He looked at Adam who was equally as stunned. Mikey was standing there in the tightest leather dress he had ever seen. There was no hiding any of his flaws, but it did not matter because Gerard could not see any. Mikey had on long leather gloves, and a leather choker lined with lace with a single red heart dangling from it. He had on four inch high heeled leather boots that laced, and came up over the knee. The length of the dress did nothing to hide the suspenders that showed at the bottom and held up the lace stockings.

”Patrick, did you make this?”

”Yes, but I never had the perfect model until now.”

”Oh he is perfect isn’t he Gerard?”

Gerard had no words still. Mikey walked carefully forward, and Gerard could see how awkward he felt in the outfit, but still it suited him.

”Gee, w-w-w-what do you think?”

”Mikey…”

Gerard stood up from his chair and Mikey moved closer. He stopped just in front of him.

”Do you like it?”

”Mikey…”

Gerard reached a hand up and caressed Mikey’s cheek.

”Gee?”

”Mikey you look…”

Adam had moved over to where Patrick was.

”Did I please you Master?”

”Oh yes Patty cakes, you did amazing. Come, let me reward you.”

Adam picked up Patrick and carried him behind the curtain, leaving Gerard and Mikey alone.

Gerard moved his hand from Mikey’s face to his neck and down his shoulder. He skimmed over his waist slowly, and pulled him in, making Mikey lose his balance a little.

”You look incredible. I just, I just have to…”

Gerard leaned up and kissed Mikey’s jaw, following it down to his neck. He pushed into it, licking and sucking on his collarbone.

”Ah, Gee, I’m gonna fall.”

Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey, and pulled him to the sofa that Adam had been sitting on. He pushed him down and climbed on top of him. Gerard ran a hand down the stockinged legs, and began to unlace the boots. Once he had them off he ran his hand up the full length of the stocking, and slipped it under the tight fitting dress.

”God Mikey, you feel so…”

Gerard could not stop touching Mikey everywhere. He could feel himself getting hard against his leg.

”Gee, please I need…”

Gerard pushed up the tight dress and pulled down Mikey’s panties, or tried to, but the suspenders got in the way. Mikey was bucking against his hand not seeming to care.

”Mikey, do you want me to?”

"Fuck no, yes, I don’t know, just anything right now!”

Gerard quickly undid his pants and pulled his leaking cock out. He pulled Mikey up and sat him in his lap. He crushed Mikey to his chest and rubbed their erections together. Mikey kissed him hard enough to bite his lip and draw blood. They ground against each other, panting and clawing at skin.

”Ah, fuck Mikey, I’m gonna…”

”Ah, me too!”

Both boys came, groaning and bucking up into each other. Mikey slumped forward on Gerard’s shoulder as he kept kneading Mikey’s ass.

”So good Mikey, so fucking good.”

Mikey laughed into his shoulder.

”You sound like Frankie now, but I like it.”

Gerard should have gotten upset at this, but he was so blissed out he did not care. He did care however that he could hear his brother and Patrick in the next room.

”We need to get out of here.”

”But my clothing?”

”Ahhh, fuck Patrick, right there!”

”Mmmm, yes Master.”

”Do you want to go in there?”

”On second thought no.”

Mikey flopped down next to Gerard and cleaned off the dress as best he could. He then put the other boot back on and laced it up. He stood up and watched Gerard fix himself and then join him.

”Well the trip home ought to be interesting.”

 

*

*

*

   
_***Brendon***_  
 

”We're home!”

Brendon heard the door close and Mikey’s voice echoing through the house. He got up from his desk and made his way out of his office. He joined Frank in the hallway, as Frank was making his way to the bathroom. Brendon went down the stairs to greet them.

”Hey guys how was… the… trip? Mikey uh… What are you wearing?”

”Oh uh, hey Bren, um… Well I kind of…”

Brendon took in the full outfit and whistled appreciatively. Mikey kissed Gerard on the cheek then squeezed by Brendon to head up the stairs.

”I’m just going to go change into a… yeah.”

Mikey went up the stairs as quickly as he could in the high heeled boots. Brendon moved into the living room and sat down, facing a very flush Gerard.

”So how was the visit?”

”It was good uh…”

”HOLY SHIT MIKEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!?”

Brendon laughed as Frank’s voice echoed through the house. He turned back to Gerard ignoring it, knowing it would sort out itself.

”Continue.”

”Well, I was surprised to find out what he did. I was even more surprised to find he did it well, and had so many stores. He really is very different than when we were younger.”

”Yeah he is and I am glad you gave him a chance.”

Gerard smiled and settled into the chair and talked about visit as the sun was setting out side.

   
   
   
   
 


	11. The Truth About Cats And...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can hurt in more ways that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go my wonderful readers. This fic has never been as popular as my others, but I have had so much fun writing it no matter what! Those that have been reading it and enjoying it, thank you for your loyalty, kudos, and comments.
> 
> It has been a wild ride and not an easy one, but I am proud of making it through. Now onto the chapter.
> 
> Anyone that has seen the anime or read the manga knows that this is a crucial chapter. Mikey meets Frank's Sensei and learns of the Cat's true form. Not an easy thing to stomach. Will Mikey be able to handle the news or will he run?
> 
> Since I have not done this in a while and I have lots of free time with no school, I am running a fic contest in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Somewhere in the chapter there is a line from a song by "Three Days Grace". The first one to find it gets a fic with the ship of their choice. It does not have to be Frerard either. ^0^~~
> 
>  
> 
> Good luck to you guys! ^-^
> 
> Congrats to _***DarkNightmares13***_ for her correct guess at the song lyrics. The line was, "The animal I have become." ^-^
> 
> She will win a fic with a ship of her choosing! Thank you to everyone who searched and no worries, I will have more contests in the future because they are too much fun! ^0^

_***Mikey***_

“So that is why he has been like this these last few days huh?”

Mikey looked over at Frank, who was just as sullen as ever. He brooded under his green umbrella, staring at the ground. Mikey felt for him. Lately he had been feeling quite a lot, but he could not explain what it was. Just like a feeling in his stomach that came to life whenever he got near Frank.

“What?!”

Mikey jumped when he realized that Frank was addressing him. 

“Oh, n-n-nothing, I just thought that maybe I could…”

“Just leave him alone Michael. He wants to be sullen then…”

Frank threw a weak punch, even for him, at Gerard.

“Shut the fuck up you stupid Rat.”

There was no energy behind the anger, and Frank looked more winded than ever. Mikey noticed that he was having trouble holding his umbrella.

“Here, you can use mine if you want. I can hold it for you or maybe…”

Frank lashed out at Mikey then turned his back.

“I’m the one that is supposed to be holding your umbrella.”

Mikey staggered a bit then felt Gerard tug on his sleeve. 

“Let’s just get home.”

Mikey turned away from Gerard and walked back over to Frank.

“Let’s all go home.”

Frank looked at Mikey, and a small smile crept to his lips.

“Okay Angel, okay.”

They started on their journey together, and Mikey was feeling a little better. Still, Mikey could not help but feel that they were being watched.

 

*

*

*

 

“Welcome home.”

“Hey Brendon.”

Brendon smiled from the doorway as the three of them walked up. He then looked beyond them, and his smile faltered a bit.

“Gabe.”

Mikey turned around and saw a tall gentleman wearing a kimono, standing in the shaded area of the path. Both Frank and Gerard stopped and turned around. Gerard looked at the tall man and gave a low bow. Frank just stood there staring. Suddenly Pete bounded out of the forest and jumped on the man’s back.

“Sensei, you’re back!”

“It’s good to see you too Pete, Gerard… Frank.”

Frank stiffened as his name left the man’s mouth. He turned, grabbed Mikey’s hand, and pulled him into the house. At that moment Mikey realized that this was the man that Frank spoke about on the roof with much pride. Why he did not want to face him now he did not understand, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

   
_***Gabe***_

“So how was your trip?”

“Long, but I am glad to be back now.”

“It has been a long time Sensei.”

“Yes, and how is your training going?”

“Very well thank you for asking.”

Gabe could hear Frank grumbling under his breath at Gerard’s politeness. He was always like that about Gerard though. Never wanted to show emotions other than anger around the boy… Yet he saw happiness earlier when he watched them with him.

“Frank, aren’t you going to say anything to Gabe?”

Frank went to open his mouth then looked at Gerard. He ran up the stairs and Gabe chuckled.

“He has not changed huh?”

“What do you mean?”

Gabe looked over at the boy sitting close to Gerard. He was singularly beautiful in his own way. 

“You must be Michael. I have heard a lot about you.”

The boy blushed, and Brendon laughed.

“Yes, our Mikey is the talk of the family.”

“Well then, I shall call you Mikey too, if I may?”

“Um… s-s-sure, that’s fine.”

Mikey blushed harder and Gabe thought it was adorable. He then stood up.

“Which one is Frank’s room?”

“Uh, second on the right as you go up the stairs.”

“Thanks Mikey.”

Gabe winked at him then headed towards the stairs. Once he made it to the top, he walked to Frank’s room and stepped into it. Frank was standing with his back turned to the door, staring out his window. Gabe stood there for a few minutes watching the boy. Suddenly Frank spun around with a fist aimed at Gabe’s face. He put his hand up and caught it with the flat of his palm. He looked down at Frank, and saw that he was wearing a huge smile.

“Welcome home Master, I missed you.”

Gabe smiled and pulled Frank into a hug. He ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately.

“I missed you too kiddo.”

“So you are done with your journey huh?”

“Yes, and I cannot wait to get back to the dojo. It has been too long since I have been there.”

“So now that your journey is done, I can come home now too right? I mean that is what you said when you left.”

“Frank… you will continue to stay here.”

“Wait, but why?”

“Cause right now, I think this is the best environment for you.”

“Bullshit!”

Frank leaped out his window, and Gabe knew he was headed for the roof. He sighed and turned around. He had to go see Ville.

*

*

*

“So you are making him stay then?”

Gabe looked up from his position on the floor at Ville. He was standing in the window with the sun shining on him. Ville had an ethereal look about him at that moment. Anyone who did not know the ugliness that resided inside would think him a lost angel… Gabe knew better though.

“Yes, I think it is best for him. I expected to find the same boy I left, but he was different. He seemed… happier.”

“So you met Michael I see.”

“Yes, he is an interesting boy.”

“Yes he is.”

“He seems to be good for Frank, they all do.”

“Do you think that Michael would be good for the other side of Frank as well?”

“I do not know, but my gut tells me yes.”

“Good, then I think it is time to show him.”

Gabe nodded, but Ville did not see since he was turned away. This was a hard decision to make, but it had to be done. It's the only way he would know he made the right decision for Frank and the family.

*

*

*

 When he got back to the house he put his plan in action. He sought an audience with Mikey so that he would be in the right place at the right time. it was crucial to his plans.

“So do you think I could have a little of your time this evening?”

“Sure, I would be happy to help you out.”

Mikey smiled at Gabe and Gabe felt guilty for what he was about to do. He smiled back though.

Mikey went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

 

*

*

*

The sky was threatening to open up as Gabe and Frank stood in the backyard. Frank was still angry, and demanding answers. Gabe hardly heard him through the rush of blood in his ears. He knew what he was about to do could ruin his and Frank’s relationship forever… Their relationship. As close to father and son as possible. Gabe still remembers the funeral.

_”He did not even cry. Does he even know what a burden he was to her? Now she’s gone because of him.”_

_Gabe listened to the adults talking like the boy could not hear them, but Gabe knew he could. He went into the garden and knelt down to Frank's height._

_”It wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t.”_

_”I know little one, I know.”_

_Frank looked at Gabe and wiped his eyes._

_”My name is Gabe Saporta. If you would like you can come and live with me now.”_

_Frank studied the man for a moment, and for the first time since his mother passed away he cried. Gabe held him close and petted his head._

_”Everything is going to be alright Frank.”_

Of course right now everything was not alright as Frank continued to demand answers from him.

“What, you don’t want me now, is that it? You found someone to pawn me off on?”

“Does he know?”

Frank stopped his rant, and just looked at the man.

“Does he know about your other self?”

“Of course not, why would he need to?”

Frank protectively clutched his wrist, the one that held the black and white beaded bracelet that kept the monster at bay.

“He is going to need to know sooner or later.”

“Fine, but that is not the issue here. The issue is...”

“Oh, but it is. How can you grow if you can’t face that demon inside?”

“You know I can’t do that?!”

“Frank…”

Frank looked up at Gabe, and barely moved as Gabe grabbed him. 

“I love you, remember that you were always like a son to me.”

When Gabe let go of Frank he had the bracelet in his hand. Frank cried out and hit the ground on his knees hard. The transformation took forever, but it was also instantaneous. His skin molted into hideous colors. His face grew a snout and his arms grew out of proportion as his shirt ripped off him. His hands became claws and his shoes tore as he feet enlarged and gained claws as well. Steam began to come off Frank’s body as the rain started to fall onto his heated skin. A gasp was heard, and Frank turned around and saw Mikey standing there under an umbrella with a look of pure shock on his face. Frank howled up into the drenched sky then took off into the night. Gabe looked up and saw Gerard taking in the scene from his window. The boy watched Frank run off then promptly closed the curtain. At the same time, Brendon could be seen shaking his head then looking away from the living room window. Gabe then noticed Mikey who was struck with fear. But then, with no other words, he took off into the forest after Frank. Gabe studied the beads in his hand then tilted his head up into the sky.

“Please let this have been the right decision.”

_***Frank***_

**“He saw, he saw everything. It’s over now”**

Frank was panicked, and just kept running as memories flooded his mind.

_”It disgusting! This is the true form of the Cat’s curse. It’s ugly and hideous!”_

_Ville held his kimono sleeve over his nose as he threw the small bracelet of beads back at Frank. At seven Frank did not understand what was going on, but the look that the Family leader had given him told him everything he needed to know._

_”Monster, demon, foul putrid beast.”_

Ville’s words echoed in his ears as he ran through the forest as fast as he could. He wondered if Mikey had said the same thing about him. As swiftly as he could he ran as the rain pelted down on him. Frank did not know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. Away from everything.

   
_***Mikey***_

Mikey ran after Frank. That thing was Frank? He did not understand what was going on. He had to find Frank and… Then what? Mikey left his umbrella at the house, and the rain was now coming down even harder. He did not know which way Frank had gone until he caught the scent of something foul and gut wrenching in the air. That was the path that Frank took. He tried to keep going, but even in the rain the stench was overwhelming. Mikey then tumbled to the ground as he hit the root of a tree, and in the process lost one of his shoes. He leaned heavily on the tree and began to vomit. He tried so hard to stop, but everything he had eaten for the day was coming up. Soon it was nothing but dry heaves, and he still felt sick.

“Michael, what are you doing out here?”

Mikey knew that voice. He did not have to even look up to see Ville walking over to him. Ville sat down on the root that tripped Mikey and sighed.

“Disgusting isn’t he? A foul smelling monster. Now you know his true form. Scared Mikey Rush? Still think you can save him? Still think you can save them all?”

Mikey could hear the fake concern in Ville’s voice. He was still retching when he felt the man's hand on his arm. He shivered as Ville swept a hand up his neck then down along his back to his ass.

“You are going to pay for interfering with this family. I am going to make you suffer for thinking you had any power to change things.”

Ville trailed his hands to the edge of Mikey’s skirt and began to lift it up. Mikey was frozen in place, and did not even try to stop him.

“VILLE!”

Ville’s hand stilled on his panties as another voice cut through the rain. Mikey felt his hands retract from his skin and then the movement of Ville standing up.

“Look what you did Gabe, you ruined my fun.”

Ville’s presence left the scene and Mikey heard a car start up and leave. He stayed there not moving.

“Please Mikey…”

Mikey heard the shaking in Gabe’s voice, and heard him drop to his knees close behind him.

“I thought you could… That you would…”

Mikey let Ville’s voice echo in his head. He slowly got up then walked forward and out of the forest. The cemetery was nearby and he knew where he was going. He staggered from losing his other shoe, but Mikey could care less. He needed to get away. Away from it all. He needed his mom. He needed to be with her now. There was no place else for him anymore.

   
_***Zacky***_  
 

“Why are we here again?” 

“I thought you said you wanted to surprise Mikey with a visit?” 

“I did, but why are we walking through the cemetery to get there?” 

“I don’t know, I just got this vibe that we needed to do this.” 

“Your vibes are weird sometimes Zacky.” 

“Yeah I know, and I…”

Zack stopped to look over in the distance then covered his mouth in shock. There was Mikey, covered in mud, missing one shoe, his skirt and blouse disheveled. He would have thought that the boy was violated, but the vibes that were coming off of him were wrong. 

”Mikey!”

Tommy went to run over to him but Zacky tackled him hard to the ground. They skidded in the mud that collected on the path from the downpour. Tommy glared at Zacky.

”What the fuck?!”

”You can’t help him!”

”What the… why not?!”

”He has to do it on his own. Go Mikey, you have someone you need to help.”

”I can’t…”

Tommy got up and tried to go to Mikey but Zacky just tackled him again.

”Zacky, I am going to fuck you up, and I'll regret doing it.”

"I don’t care, you cannot help him! Go Mikey, now!”

Mikey got to his feet and sadly trudged on past the two on the ground. As he left, Zacky got to his knees and started to wail. Tommy wrapped his arms around him, and held him as he continued to pour out his emotions, feeling helpless.

   
_***Gerard***_  
 

”Aren’t you going after him?”

”Michael will be alright, and…”

”I was not talking about Mikey.”

Gerard looked at Brendon with a slightly confused expression.

”Why would I give a shit about that mangy alley cat?”

”Because you know what it is like to be attacked by Ville just like he does, and you share his pain.”

Gerard thought about it. He was told by Ville that no one would understand him or accept him. It was through Michael that Gerard realized Ville was wrong. He could not imagine what he said to Frank. The more he thought about it the more he realized Brendon was right. Yes he was predestined to hate Frank, but their common enemy was worse than they could possibly be to each other. Gerard got up and left his room. Brendon followed as he made his way to the sliding door to the back porch.

”For the record, I still don’t like him.”

”Of course not, you just like to fuck around with him and Mikey.”

Gerard gave an indignant snort then took off into the rainy night.

   
_***Frank***_  
 

_”I love you Frankie angel.”_

_**”No you don’t you never did, you pitied me. You never let me go out.”** _

_”I don’t want to share you, I want to keep you all to myself.”_

Frank punched the rock he was sitting on as hard as he could. He dragged his nails through the rubble and crushed it easily. The voice of his mother rang in his head.

_”I accepted you for who you are Frankie angel.”_

**”No you didn’t! You checked my wrist several times a day for my bracelet. You were afraid that I would change!”**

_”No one understands how much I love you Frankie angel, how much I sacrifice for you.”_

**”I never asked you to!”**

Frank let out a roar into the night sky. It had finally stopped raining, but he was still miserable. Suddenly he heard a sound to his left side, and responded with a deep growl. Frank looked closer, and saw Mikey all disheveled and staggering towards him. His sleeve had been ripped off his blouse, and the skirt torn to reveal more of his thigh. Mikey had lost both shoes, and his knee high socks were covered in mud up to his ankles. Frank started to rise and make a run for it when he felt another presence on his other side. He turned his head to see Gerard. That stupid Rat was blocking his exit. Quickly he looked up at the cliff, and knew he could leap up there. Frank went to jump but was pulled down when Gerard grabbed his legs.

**”Get the fuck off me Way!”**

”No! No more running away!”

Frank growled low in this throat, and slashed at Gerard’s thigh. He cut through the flesh like butter, and watched as the blood oozed out through the wound. Gerard bit his lip, trying to not cry out, but he never loosened his grip. Frank went to attack him again when he felt someone grab onto his arm. He looked over and saw Mikey was the one who had a grip on his limb. He swung it hard, trying to shake the boy off. Mikey cried out when he hit the ground, banging his shin against the rocks. Still he did not let go.

“Fr-Fr-Fr-Frank, please stop. I…”

Frank howled and thrashed again, trying to throw both of them off. He knew he had to be hurting them badly, mostly Mikey. Frank did not care, he had to get away.

**”LET ME GO!”**

”No Frank, you are going to hear Mikey out!”

Frank growled again, baring his teeth covered with foam. He turned to Mikey and leered at him.

**”Like what you see Rush? Like the animal I have become? The monster I always was? Still think I am what you want?”**

Mikey cringed as Frank grabbed him with his other arm then dug his claws into the soft flesh. He cried out as rivulets of blood fell from his arm. Still he did not let go.

”I-I-I-I don’t c-c-care. I like you Frankie, I like _all_ of you.”

Frank sneered and pulled Mikey into him. He knew he smelled putrid, and he breathed heavily into Mikey's face. He then licked Mikey with his knobbed black tongue.

**”Still like me, hmmm? Still want to suck my cock?”**

Frank could feel Mikey shiver, and his body convulse as the scent permeated his nostrils. Instead of flinching away, Mikey looked directly into Frank’s eyes.

”If you want me to, I will.”

Mikey's voice did not waver at all. Then he did something Frank believed would never happen. Mikey kissed him, he had accepted him. It was awkward with Frank’s protruding snout, but Mikey managed to get his arm around Frank’s neck and press the kiss in further. The feeling inside Frank’s chest was heavy, and weighed him down. Without warning, he transformed back into his normal self and pulled Mikey to his chest.

”You are the most stubborn boy I have ever met.”

Mikey looked at him, and there were tears in his eyes. Frank looked to his side and saw Gerard still holding onto his thigh. He reached out with his other hand and ran it through his hair.

”Thanks Way.”

Gerard looked up as he pulled himself to a seated position next to Frank. He smiled.

”Anytime Iero, anytime.”

Frank looked back over at Mikey and saw him crying. He soothed the boy, and hugged him tightly.

”Hey, hey, hey, I’m okay now. Just covered in mud.”

Mikey looked up at him and smiled, wiping away his tears.

”Yeah, me too.”

”Oh, well I can take care of that.”

Frank looked over as Gerard stood up, and with lightning speed, picked Mikey up over his shoulders then tossed him in the lake. Mikey sputtered as he came back up and looked at Gerard who couldn't help but laugh. Frank started along with him, and got up then placed an arm around Gerard’s shoulders.

”Now that was not nice Way.”

”Nope it wasn’t, but I don’t always have to be the nice guy right?”

”Nope and you know I am not.”

”What do you… FRANK!”

While Gerard was distracted by Frank, Mikey snuck in closer. With lightening speed, he grabbed at Gerard’s belted waist and pulled him face first into the water. Frank laughed as Gerard face planted and the only thing that could be seen was his tail sticking up. The water was quite cold from the rainstorm.

”You look like a drowned rat Way.”

”Oh yeah?”

”No no no no, Mikey!”

Too late, Mikey now grabbed at Frank and pulled him into the lake too. Frank sputtered as he changed into the Cat and felt his wet tail flick around. By now Gerard was sitting up in the water laughing his ass off.

”Oh you think that’s funny?”

”Yeah, I do, immensely.”

Frank launched himself at Gerard, and the two began to roughhouse in the water. Mikey could no nothing but looking on and laugh to himself. Both Frank and Gerard then stopped, and looked up at him.

”No guys, no!”

They reacted faster than Mikey of course. Mikey had no chance to escape before he was pulled deeper into the water by the both of them. Mikey came back up and the moon, which had been hidden by the clouds, took that moment to come out and directly shine on Mikey.

”That was not very nice of you guys.”

Mikey was pouting and his lower lip was glistening from the water, and Frank had such a strong urge to take it in his mouth. He looked over at Gerard and saw him staring as well. Then Gerard turned to him gave a little nod. They both waded over to Mikey. Gerard moved behind Mikey, and Frank stood in front. Mikey looked at him and smiled shyly. Then Gerard pulled his head back slightly and kissed him. Frank had to admit that they did look beautiful together. He saw a glimpse of their tongues sliding against each other, and that image went straight to his cock. When Gerard let go of Mikey he turned his face to Frank and smiled. Frank moved in and took his own taste of the beautiful boy. Mikey shifted a little so that he could wrap his arms around Frank’s shoulders. Frank pulled Mikey in close as he placed a hand on his hip, joining Gerard’s there. Mikey moaned into Frank’s mouth, and Frank cracked his lids a little to see Gerard now sucking on the sweet spot on Mikey’s neck. They were both running their hands up and down Mikey’s body, and he shivered in their grasp. He pushed against Frank, and there was no mistaking Mikey’s hard on. He suspected that Gerard had one that was pressing into the ass crack of Mikey. His own was pushed into Mikey’s thigh, and he shifted so that it was now pressed against Mikey’s. That shift caused all three of them to groan out loud.

”We should take this somewhere dryer I think.”

”We are not far from the family cabin.”

”I don’t care where we go, let’s just get out of the water please.”

They made their way to the cabin on the other side of the lake. As they climbed the stairs, Gerard stopped and stared at the porch door. Frank walked up to him and tapped him out of his reverie.

”I am pretty sure your brother is not in there getting fucked by Brendon and Bob again.”

Mikey laughed as Gerard shivered with his memory of when they were last here. He shook it off quickly, and continued forward then slid the door open. Gerard stood again, staring at the floor when Mikey walked up to him and kissed him.

”Let’s make our own memory to cover up the last one.”

Mikey led Gerard to the sofa and sat him down. He climbed into his lap and kissed him softly. Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey as they made out like the teenagers they were. For some reason Frank did not even feel jealous. Now that was weird.

”Frankie, I need you too.”

”Sure Angel.”

Frank walked over and sat down with his back against the armrest. Mikey slid from Gerard’s lap then crawled into Frank’s. Their kiss was of course rougher and more heated, but Frank thinks that Mikey was different with them anyway. Frank feels a shift on the sofa as Gerard gets on his knees behind Mikey. Mikey breaks their kiss and sits up a little as Gerard brings his hands around to start unbuttoning Mikey’s wet blouse. It comes off of him like a second skin, leaving the camisole that Frank realizes is the one he bought him. Mikey shifts a bit, and his skirt rides up over his thighs. Frank reaches down then places his hand just under the hem, brushing his fingers against his cock.

”Frankie… Gee… Take me please.”

Gerard looks over Mikey’s shoulder at Frank and raises his eyebrows. Frank sees his concern, and pulls his hand away from Mikey’s crotch to place it on his cheek.

”Mikey, you realize what you are asking right?”

”Yes, please, I want you to, please?”

Mikey knees up a bit and slides his hand under his skirt. He starts to remove his panties when Gerard reaches out and stops him.

”Leave them on, please?”

Mikey bites his lip and nods. Gerard brings his hand up to Mikey’s mouth and pushes his fingers in.

”Get them nice and wet for us Michael.”

Mikey opens his mouth, and Frank gets a full view of Mikey going down on Gerard’s finger, covering them with saliva. Frank reaches out and rubs Mikey’s cock, still trapped in it's silk prison. Mikey moans, and that makes Frank look at Gerard and smirk. Gerard removes his fingers then brings them behind Mikey. Frank feels the cloth being pushed aside and Mikey gasps as Gerard pushes his fingers inside.

”You might want to lose your pants if you are going to fuck him Way.”

”Nope, I have other plans.”

Frank is surprised that Gerard just said what he thought he said, but takes no time in getting his own pants down as far as he can with Mikey still in his lap. As his cock is revealed, Mikey scoots back and goes down on him.

”Holy fuck!”

”He is good at that isn’t he?”

Frank had to stop Mikey or he was going to blow his load really soon.

”Mikey, you gotta, I’m gonna…”

Frank felt another hand reach out and squeeze around the base of his cock as Mikey pulled off with a trail of saliva hanging from his lips. He groaned and dropped his head back to the rest.

”Thanks.”

”No problem.”

Mikey shifted again then turned around so that he could kiss Gerard. He presented his ass to Frank, and it looked very inviting. Frank heard the sound of Gerard’s zipper, and knew that Mikey was occupied again. He got up on his knees and rested his hands on Mikey’s hips. Frank pushed the silk aside and lined himself up.

”Ready Angel?”

His answer was muffled, but the look on Gerard said that it was okay. Frank slowly pushed in.

   
_***Mikey***_  
 

It was better than Mikey thought it would be. It hurt, there was no denying that, but he was being distracted by Gerard’s cock in his mouth, and that helped a lot. He felt so full from both ends, and he swore he wanted to feel like this all the time. Both boys established a rhythm that had him crying out for more, harder, and faster. He was losing his virginity, and Mikey could not have been happier.

”Ah fuck fuck fuck, so fucking close.”

”Ah, me too.”

Frank reached around and grabbed Mikey’s cock then started to stroke him in time with their thrusts. It felt amazing, and soon Mikey was close too. He wanted them to all cum at the same time, and he got his wish when he keened and felt the built up pressure leave his body. Mikey squeezed hard around both Frank and Gerard’s cocks, and they both cried out, cumming in him at the same time. Gerard finished first and collapsed backwards, pulling his cock out of Mikey’s mouth. He changed back right away. Frank collapsed onto Mikey’s back, and Mikey could feel the tail that was wrapped around him was now gone too. Mikey fell forward onto his stomach, and that is when Frank pulled out.

”Fucking hell, that was amazing!”

The three of them cuddled on the sofa, and Gerard handed Frank back his bracelet.

”Thanks Way.”

”Anytime Iero.”

   
 

 

   
   
   
   
 


	12. There Is A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has figured the Family secret out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another fic comes to a close. This one has been a bumpy road. Not as many interested in this one, but it was still fun to write and come up with different ways to change the characters using temperature. ^-^
> 
> Anyway, as always, I never rest so i am working on my next fic already. This one is not gender bent, but at the same time it is. ^0^
> 
> Thank you again to all those that supported me in this one. ^-^

_***Brendon***_

”I want to visit Ville.”

”WHAT!?”

Frank and Gerard chorused at the same time. Brendon just held his cup of coffee looking at Mikey. He had a straight face when he spoke.

”Are you sure Mikey?”

”Yes.”

”Why the fuck would you want to see that asshole!?”

”It is just something I have to do.”

Frank looked at Mikey and then at Gerard.

”Do you have anything to say Rat?”

Gerard put his cup of coffee down and looked at Mikey smiling.

”If this is something that Michael wants to do then I will support him.”

”You guys are both fucking sick in the head! Fine, we’ll go visit that deranged psycho.”

”You’re going too Frank?”

Frank looked at Brendon and glazed his face with a defiant look.

”If you fucking think for one second I am going to let him alone with Mikey, you are the one that is deranged.”

”I’ll go too.”

Brendon now looked at Gerard and was impressed. Gerard avoided seeing Ville at all costs. Mikey smiled at Gerard and then at Frank. He took both their hands and squeezed.

”Thanks guys.”

”Anytime Michael.”

”Anything for you Angel.”

Brendon smiled and nodded.”

”Okay.”

*

*

*

The car ride was intense. Mikey kept twisting the handkerchief in his hands over and over again. He was laying with his head on Frank’s lap and his legs on Gerard. Both were using their hands in a calming motion to relax him. Frank was carding his fingers through Mikey’s hair and humming softly and Gerard was caressed his legs quietly up to the bottom of the skirt. Mikey had chosen to wear one of the black sun dresses that Frank bought for him. It was simple, but showed a determination for Mikey to be himself. At the gate they were greeted by Bob and Pete.

”Hey Pete, what are you doing here?”

”Bobby told me that you were coming today to talk to Ville, so I wanted to be here too.”

”Awwww, that was sweet of you.”

Mikey leaned over and pecked Pete on the lips sweetly. Pete smiled blushing. Frank grumbled and cleared his throat.

”So let’s get this shit over with.”

The group walked into the House and down a long hall. Brendon watched Mikey take everything in about the place.

”It’s so beautiful here, but it is cold, like a prison.”

”For some family members it can be.”

Mikey nodded and continued to look around till Brendon stopped them in front of two large doors.

”We are here. Everyone be on your best behavior…”

Brendon looked right at Frank when he said this and Frank huffed and looked away.

Brendon sighed and opened the doors.

*

*

*

_***Ville***_

It had been 20 minutes since everyone had arrived. Ville had laid in front of the large porch opening with his back to them the whole time. He was biding his time. Waking them wait was part of the fun, the power, the control. He allowed the small bird on his hand to hop about quietly. It was pleasing to him to know that the bird trusted him. He could open his palm and the bird would hop on. He could close his fist and crush it if he wanted to. Right now he had no desire to do so. He waved his hand and the bird flew off. Ville got up. His kimono was sliding off his shoulder showing off his pale smooth skin. He did not bother to fix it. He walked to his desk and picked up the glass of wine sitting on it and sipped it lightly. He still had not looked at them. He was allowing his anger to simmer till the right time. He finished the glass and then poured another one. He lifted it and turned to look at the mural on the wall behind his desk. Finally he spoke.

”It was nice of you to all come a visit me, but I thought I was just seeing Michael today.”

”It was such a nice day that everyone wanted to come along for the ride.”

Of course Brendon would be the first to speak. He was after all the voice of all of the family. Ville smiled that this had not changed. He turned keeping the smile as he finally faced them.

”It is a lovely day isn’t it?”

He could see their faces now. Brendon had his usual look on it as did Bob. Pete looked a little nervous, and Gerard apprehensive. The Cat was pissed that he could not speak up, but Ville could care less about him. His focus was on the boy. The boy that started all this trouble in _his _family. His face was neutral. Ville focused on breaking this.__

”Michael, it was so sweet of you to request an audience with me. To what do I owe the pleasure today?”

I wanted to get to know you better.”

”Really? Well then, please, what would you like to know?”

”How it feels to be a God.”

Ville stopped smiling. His hand tightened on the glass.

”Could you repeat that please?”

”I want to know how it feels to be a God.”

”You are a very clever child, you know that?”

”It took me a while to figure it out though.”

”Yet you did.”

The rest of the group looked at the boy shocked. It proved that till this moment his secret was safe. Now this brat outed him in front of everyone! He would not get away with it though. Being a God had its perks after all.

”I think it must have been hard on you…when you were told. Such a responsibility to heap onto a child.”

”I took it in stride. I considered it an honor.”

”You had no choice though. From the moment you were born your life was dictated to you. I can’t even imagine it.”

”I am sure that you now understand why I had such concern about you finding out about our Family secret. I had to protect them.”

”Yes, and I did nothing to betray that trust.”

Ville smile returned to his face, but it was more of a smirk. He had the boy right where he wanted him.

”Oh, but you see you have.”

Now Mikey’s face faultered. He looked up with confusion. ‘That’s right brat, and now you will pay.’ Ville kept his same visage.

”Well you changed the dynamic of the family and that is not allowed you see. Everyone is supposed to act according to the standard of their place and well, they are not anymore. Now it is my job to fix this.

Ville watched as the boy started to show signs of worry. He certainly did not expect this.

”Brendon, be a dear and bring Michael to me.”

Brendon of course obeyed. He stood up and then offered a hand to Mikey. Mikey took it and stood up fixing his dress. Brendon walked him over to Ville and the stood by him.

”You can return to your place now.”

Ville could see Brendon hesitate slightly, but in the end he obeyed again. Now there was a large gap between them and the rest. Ville was very pleased. He stepped up to the boy still smiling.

”Since you have been adopted by the family, you need a place also Michael. Somewhere that you know you belong in the scheme of things. I think that place is right here with me.”

”NO!”

Ville looked over when he heard the voice of the retched Cat. He scowled at him.

”Your place is to be seen and not heard. Actually I don’t even want to see you Cat. You are lucky I allowed you into the House at all!”

Anger filled Ville’s voice now and he saw the boy tremble out of the corner of his eye. Good. He turned back to him and continued his conversation.

”You see now. Things are upset. _He_ is not supposed to voice his opinion in anything about the Family. Just as Gerard is supposed to be at my disposal when I want to see him. Last time he was distracted by you…although I can see why now.”

Ville reached up and caressed Mikey’s face. To his credit, he only shivered a little. Ville relished in the idea of breaking him down.

”Brendon, you will deliver all of Michael’s belongings to the House and set him up in a room…not too far from mine.”

”No!”

Ville looked over and was surprised to hear Gerard speak.

”Gerard, be a dear and stay quiet while I am addressing Brendon. It is rude to interrupt a conversation in progress.”

Ville continued to address Brendon.

”Call the school and have him removed from their roster. He will be home schooled at the House.”

This whole time the boy had stayed silent. He had not tried to make Ville stop touching him either.

”No.”

This time it was that brat Pete that spoke. Ville sighed at all the interruptions.

”Robert, take Peter outside please. Grown ups are talking and children should not be here.”

Bob did not move.

”Bob, I gave you an order.”

”I heard you, I just choose not to follow it.”

Ville’s rage filled up now and he looked at his hand on the boy’s face. He brought it away and then connected it again hard. Mikey fell down holding his cheek and Ville grabbed him by the hair and shook him. He could hear Brendon holding back Gerard and Pete as Bob had Frank.

”LET ME GO!”

Ville ignored them and turned all his aggression on the boy.

”YOU SEE?! YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM?! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME ALWAYS!”

Mikey cried out as Ville pulled him off the floor by his hair and threw him on the desk face down. He stepped behind him and pushed his skirt up. He shoved against him and Mikey cried out digging his nails in the desk.

”You are nothing! You are no one! I am a God! I am the one in control! I say who lives and who dies in this Family!”

He shoved against Mikey again and ran his hand down his side.

”I am going to make sure that you learn your place little girl and they are going to do nothing to stop me.”

Ville grabbed at Mikey’s panties and ripped them off him. Mikey was whimpering and Ville could hear his tears hitting the desk. He reached around to grab at Mikey’s cock when he heard Mikey whisper.

”I’m sorry.”

”Oh honey, it is too late for I’m sorry.”

”No, I’m sorry for you.”

”For me?”

”Yes, I am sorry that I could not help you like I did the others. If I had known that you were hurting this much I would have.”

Ville was frozen for a moment. Then he stood back up and looked at the back of the trembling boy.

“You would have helped me?”

Mikey slowly turned his head and looked at Ville. He was trembling as he spoke.

”Maybe if I had been less selfish and asked about you earlier then maybe…”

”What the fuck!?”

Ville backed away from the boy. He was reeling. He was about to rape this boy and the boy was apologizing to him for not…

”I don’t...You said....”

Ville dropped into the chair and stared at Mikey. He had not moved from the forced position on the desk. He looked over at the audience. Bob and Brendon still had the boys in hand, but it was less of a struggle as everyone stopped. They all just stared at Ville. Ville closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not need this. He did not need this boy feeling sorry for him.

”Brendon, take Michael, Gerard, and Frank back home.”

”Yes Ville.”

Brendon walked over to Mikey and helped him to stand up. He fixed the boy's dress and hugged him tightly. Brendon walked Mikey over to the others. Pete hugged him tightly as well and Bob kissed him forehead. Gerard and Frank surrounded him and pulled Mikey into a three way hug.

”Are you alright Michael?”

”Yeah Gee, I think I am.”

”Angel.”

”Frankie.”

Ville was amazed that they could care so much for the boy. He did not look like anything special, but then Pete said something and Mikey laughed and the sound was musical. Then Mikey looked over at him and disengaged from Gerard and Frank. He walked over to where Ville was a stood in front of him.

”What do you want?”

Mikey said nothing. He moved closer and slid quietly into Ville’s lap. He cupped his cheek and kissed him. Ville could not stop his hands from circling the boy. He deepened the kiss and tasted the purity in it. A genuine love that he could taste. Mikey pulled away and then hugged him.

”I can be there for you too.”

”Okay.”

Mikey kissed him one last time and then got up off his lap. He caressed his cheek one more time and then fixing his dress he made his way back over to the other guys. They all smiled at Mikey and then Gerard and Frank took his hands as the left the room. Brendon was the last to leave and he bowed to Ville. Then Ville was alone. He touched his lips and felt the slight bruising that was left from the kiss.

”Huh.”

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was in the kitchen making dinner and the dining room was full with the Family members that he had grown to love and care for. He looked out the small window the gave a view of the table and saw Gerard engaged in a conversation with Adam as Patrick looked on. Pete was tormenting Frank. Bob and Brendon were talking. He sighed as he picked up the large platter of fish.

”Okay everyone, dinners ready!”

Mikey walked in and everyone oohed and ahhed at it. He set in down and went to get the next platter when Pete reached up and pinched his ass.

”Pete!”

Mikey jumped and failed to see the cord on the floor that connected to the heater. He flailed as his ankles got caught in it and he tripped and fell into the bamboo door that held the porch closed. The door fell easily and the cold air of the December evening rushed into the house along with the new falling snow. He had unplugged the heater as well as the lamp and the room was plunged into total darkness. Mikey cried out as he landed on the floor. Thankfully none of the bamboo splintered, but his knees were going to be marked up and he was going to have a bruised hip. He groaned and shivered as the cold wind whipped through the room. Suddenly he heard the familiar popping, but this time it was multiple. He looked back and everyone as changed. By then Brendon and Bob were on their feet fixing the door, which went back on the hinges easily thankfully. Mikey looked at the group pf guys at the table. Each one was sporting their anima. Mikey sighed and made his way over to the table.

”I’m so sorry guys, I did not mean for that to happen.”

”It’s not your fault Michael.”

”Yeah, it’s all this little shits fault!”

”Sorry, I couldn’t help it! He has a cute ass!”

”Pete, I know he does, but you need to be more couth with your choice of decisions.”

”Adam, you always have so much wisdom, but you are completely full of shit this time.”

Mikey listened to them all arguing and he could not help but chuckle. Frank looked up at him.

”What’s so funny Angel?”

”You guys. When I first came here you guys would hardly talk to each other and now, now you look and sound like a real family.”

Everyone looked up at Mikey and smiled at his words. Mikey smiled back and then took off his apron. He headed to the stairs with everyone watching him. Mikey stopped part way up and looked out at them. 

”Anyone that wants help is free to come up.”

Mikey then continued to make his way up the stairs and head to his room. Behind him be could hear the guys fighting to get up the stairs first. He giggled as he opened the door to his room. He looked at his dresser where the picture of his mom sat. He sighed.

”Hey mom, looks like I finally found my place in the Fruits Basket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ^-^
> 
> Visceral_Kat, ms_MCR, LoveMahRainyDays, TheIronAmerican, Pilutta, domebedward, RydenWayWeekes, draconis, margijo9, Fenton, The_Art_of_Suicide, Geminimum, Digdeepenough, JustSleep, mcr_rockstar, brandedforeveralone, pixiewayro, and jnixi as well as 9 guests


End file.
